Forbidden
by Skeleton97
Summary: What happens when the Mayor of Liones' third daughter disappears one night with the eldest son of the cities biggest crime family? Let's find out shall we? 10/24/18 Currently in the process of moving cross country. Will try to write on the road and upload everything when I am settled in my new place, please be patient a little while longer and I will make it worth all waiting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I was formally known as Queenofcrack97 but I changed it to Skull-Lover97 for my love of skull and honestly I've had that penname since I was 12? Maybe… it's been so long that I don't remember. I've been going through a lot of changes so I thought that it was time to change it.**

 **That spiel is over, thank god. I also wanted to say that I am very new to the Nanatsu no Taizai fandom but I loved it the moment I watched the first episode. Then read most of the manga.**

 **I'm still hazy on things, I'll own up to that, and my stories will be full of AUs but I hope you all enjoy my story.**

 **Story summary: This takes place in modern times with Liones being a main city, one of the biggest there is in the state of Britannia. Baltra Lion is the Mayor of it with his family mainly in the upper-class Politian's and police force. Elizabeth was still adopted by Baltras and his family, however the adoption happened when she was six. She was always taught what not to do, and in her mind it's because she wasn't blood related to everyone in the Lion family. Barely having any friends because of being homeschooled, it was a kind of lonely existence.**

 **Meanwhile Meliodas is the eldest biological child of Ravinger Gore, Mafia boss of Liones city Demons. He moved into the prominent neighborhood of the Lion's when Meliodas was 13 after a tragic event happened and a close family friend of the King's died. Baltra never wanted his youngest daughter to be close to the other family after the first time he caught her talking to the new neighbors and as such hired guards for her. Finally after four years of being told who she can talk to, what to wear, what to say, Elizabeth had had enough and decided to run away a month shy of turning 18, what happens when, on the same night she does so, Meliodas was leaving too. What will happen when he asks her to come with him? Let's find out on Forbidden!**

 **Things to know:**

 **Heterochromia is where people are born naturally with two different colored eyes.  
Yes! People do spend the money to have a customized RV, having at most three levels to it. Its super fucking expensive and highly unfeasible but it does happen. **

**Song: Cartel, Wasted.**

 **Forbidden Chapter 1.**

A platinum haired, heterochromial eyed teen checked one more time to make sure the coast was clear before throwing her big blue duffle bag out of her window. Her father made sure to have round the clock guards making rounds around the family estate due to her wildness in her early years. Turning around to look one more time at her childhood bedroom the girl, Elizabeth, sighed before nodding determinedly to herself, she could do this!

Making her way out of her window, she had another five minutes tops before the guard would be on this side of the house again, Elizabeth began to climb down the vines that grew on the wall outside of her room. These reached all the way down to the ground and were quite sturdy. Hey, this wasn't her first time doing this. She was the wild child of the Lion family.

Letting out a small "Yes" when she reached solid ground again, Elizabeth quickly grabbed her duffle with two minutes to make her way out of the estate grounds before the guard spotted her. She only breathed a sigh of relief when she was out of sight of her home, no that's not quite right, it didn't feel like home for a while, instead it was like her own personal prison.

Elizabeth nodded to herself after coming to that revelation before continuing to walk, well that was the plan until she felt a pair of not so unfamiliar hands on the sides of her breasts and a shorter body pressed up against her back with a chin on her shoulder. She smiled to herself knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey Elizabeth, what'cha doing out so late?" a voice asked.

"A-ah, M-Mr. Meliodas. H-hello" she stuttered out. Despite knowing who it was she couldn't help but stutter, ' _he makes my heart beat faster every time we meet and he does this_ , Elizabeth thought to herself pushing her legs together tightly.

Meliodas Gore had blonde hair, short and shaggy with a couple of cowlicks sticking up at odd angles, he stood at 5" and had green eyes that changed from light green to dark green depending on certain situations. And while he may have been born only a year or so before her but that didn't mean he was any less mature. In fact he held an air of maturity usually held for someone like her father. However it only showed when he wasn't around Elizabeth, when he was he was around her he was always groping her and touching her in odd places, but it's not like she minded all that much anymore. In fact the platinum teen welcomed it after a while.

Meliodas lived four or five houses up from the Lion Estate. Both of their families on different ends of the spectrum, the Lion's coming from a long line of Politian's and before that town leaders and a king way back when. The Gore family came from a long line of Mafia, where only the strong survive. But Meliodas was different, after an incident he had yet to tell Elizabeth about, he wanted nothing to do with his families business. All he wanted to do was make a living as a traveling tavern. One that is run out of a recreational vehicle, much like the one that he was gifted with from his father last year for his eighteenth birthday.

This RV was big, 40 feet, with a two main and a bit levels, the first and main part of it being the tavern area, the second was for those who had too much to drink and couldn't make it home that night. That level held three rooms and a full bath, while the extra little bit held a balcony as well as a main suite with a full bath and closet. The outside color of the RV was a grassy green color. It really did look like a hat though, the top level of it came out from the middle with the balcony wrapping around it: Elizabeth had said it looked like a top hat, and with that Meliodas had dubbed it the "Boar Hat" on the count that Meliodas' favorite animal, for whatever reason, was pigs. In fact he even had two as pets, and yes he was going to bring them with him.

His father, Ravinger Gore, may have been the boss of Liones' main mafia family but that didn't mean he didn't care for his three children. He did care for all of them and spoiled them any chance he got all the while making them do their best in everything, from fighting to schoolwork he expected them to excel. He did seem to spoil Meliodas more so than the other two though, the RV Ravinger bought him seemed to show that much.

Squeezing Elizabeth's breasts one more time before letting go, Meliodas stepped in front of her, confusion being the most prominent emotion on his face.

Snapping out of her light haze of thoughts and pleasure, Elizabeth stuttered out her answer "B-because I'm running away M-Mr. Meliodas"

Seeing the sad look on her face, and not being able to stand it, Meliodas grabbed on of her hands and began to rub small circles on the top of it with his thumb. This telling her to take her time and compose herself before continuing, it did seemed to do the trick because her pulse slowed just having her hand in his.

"I c-can't take it anymore. Everyone…everyone is so overprotective to the point that its suffocating me! What's worse is that they have even started trying to make me wear what I don't want to, speak how they speak. I haven't made a friend since I've met you Mr. Meliodas… Between all of this though I've overheard my father multiple times discussing my bride price on the phone!" Elizabeth rushed out unable to stop the word vomit. Having Meliodas, her seemingly one true and only friend that wasn't on her father's pay roll, listening to her troubles.

Though the only problem this caused was the fact that at certain moments she had to keep biting her lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from yelling out and blowing their cover.

"So I'm running away" She stated again, gripping Meliodas' hand like a life line.

With his other hand, the blonde used his thumb to wipe away the blood that drew from her bottom lip and then cupped her cheek, before smiling lovingly at her and stated "Then…wanna come with me?"

Elizabeth stared in shock at the man before her, his eyes pleasingly asking her to say yes and come with him as his hand rested more on her cheek, the other had somehow reached its way to her bum and he was relishing the feel of it.

"Yes!" It didn't take much thought for the platinum haired girl to answer, not because he offered to take her with him but because it was _Meliodas_ asking her. In a way it was quite romantic, kind of like Romeo and Juliet.

It a whirl Elizabeth dove the short distance and hugged the blonde close to her, his face buried in between her breasts as his hands made their own little way behind her and cupped her bum once again.

All in all, Meliodas was in his own little piece of heaven.

Pulling his head up and out of his favorite pillows before resting his head on the top on one, Meliodas looked at her happy face before saying "We should probably go now then, before anyone knows you're gone."

"OH! Your right Mr. Meliodas" Elizabeth said pulling away, though somehow his hands were still on her bum.

"Come on, the Boar Hat is this way!" the man exclaimed happily pulling the young woman along as they quickly made their way to the big green monster of an RV.

As they stepped inside Elizabeth noted the rustic feel of the downstairs area, the steering part of it hidden from view behind a secret to keep drunks from getting any big ideas. She was also greeted by two pigs, small against farm pigs but quite big compared to the pet pigs people seem to keep getting these days.

"I believe you haven't met Mama Hawk and Hawk yet correct?" Meliodas asked noting the stars that seemed to appear in Elizabeth's eyes as she stared at the two pigs. He hadn't forgotten how much she loved pigs, that's why he got the mom and son duo a previous two years ago when he had been sixteen.

"No but they are so cute Mr. Meliodas!" Elizabeth exclaimed picking up the smaller of the two and hugging him close to her chest.

You could see the death glares and lighting coming from the blonde's eyes to the piglet before he whispered "I wonder what it would taste like to have a pork roast for dinner tonight…"

Hearing the threat the piglet, Hawk, leaped out of Elizabeth's arms and took off somewhere to hide while Meliodas' wrath settled.

"Oh and Elizabeth… it's just Meliodas from now on okay?" he stated smiling at the platinum haired confused woman.

"Oh okay! Mr… I mean M-Meliodas!" Elizabeth exclaimed stuttering out Meliodas' name, to which he wished she'd do that again but under very different circumstances.

After that it wasn't long until the two of them took off from the neighborhood where eight hours later it was flooded with cops wanting to know where the third daughter of the Mayor of Liones had went to. It wasn't like they could do much though, in just under a week she would be eighteen and free of restrictions of where she could go and who she could be in the presence of.

Elizabeth's two sisters, Veronica and Margaret, found her goodbye letter after all the cops had left. Suffice to say they and their father were very upset for unintentionally hurting the girl with their over protectiveness.

 **And that is it everyone for this chapter…. I'm hoping you all enjoyed it and if you have any questions feel free to ask in a review and I'll do my best to answer it in the next chapter.**

 **Also one last thing… I was raised by very headstrong I-don't-give-a-rats-ass women so if Elizabeth is a little bit more assertive in getting what she wants I apologize, bending down to people was never how I was raised. But I promise to try and keep her naïve as possible because honestly that's the best part of her in the canon series IMO.**

 **Anyways see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**1*According to Wikipedia "Gigantism is a rare disorder that results from increased growth hormone levels before the fusion of the growth plate. Which typically occurs at some point after puberty and is most often due to abnormal tumor growth on the pituitary gland." DO NOT WORRY FOR THOSE WHO GUESS WHO HAS THIS, they have stopped growing by the age of 15 at a whopping 7" Feet and all with minimal health problems as far as the doctors are concerned for them they only have a mild case of it and are just really tall. PS I do not know if this is an actual possibility as I am not a medical expert in the subject.**

 **2* Honestly this is a stupid name that randomly popped into my head and it stuck. I couldn't come up with a better one but if any of you have one please inform me and I will make a change later on in the story.**

 **OH! AND I DON'T OWN JACK FUCKING SHIT THANK YOU VERY MUCH**

 **ENJOY!**

Forbidden chapter 2

Song: Rhythm Of Your Heart by Marianas Trench

The morning after the duo left town was eventful. Veronica, Elizabeth's second oldest sister, was the one who found her room empty with just a single letter addressed to the family. In it Elizabeth wrote of all the troubles she was dealing with, the fact that she couldn't have two seconds alone without someone asking what she was doing, the fact that she couldn't have a say of who she marries, that she had no free will with her life, all of these were written down in the letter. Veronica had ran out of the room in a panic to her father and older sister.

"She left!" she had exclaimed out of breath from her running.  
"Who left? Elizabeth? Not possible…" Baltra said in shock, he couldn't believe that his subdued youngest daughter would leave her precious home. Meanwhile Margaret had taken the note from her shaking sister's hands and began to read it, realization making its way to her face.

"Um…father?" Margaret said, brushing a piece of indigo colored hair out from in front of her face, when her father turned to her she began "Veronica is telling the truth, as I have been telling you for years. Elizabeth has had enough of your coddling and rules, and as such she had ran away."

"I made those rules for a reason Margaret, you know that." Baltra defended himself flimsily.

"Yes, I do know that. But it's because of those rules that she felt suffocated and lonely. That she thought that her life was only for your benefit. It's stated in the letter that she felt like doll, not having a choice in her own life, and because of that we have lost her."

Baltra was silent, he knew that he was extremely overprotective of his youngest, and that was only because she was his baby. When she started talking to Meliodas Gore that was the last straw, he saw his baby becoming interested in the "bad boy" he over reacted and began to become strict in her upbringing.

"Veronica, call up your chief, we need to begin a search for Elizabeth. Even if it gets us nowhere. Margaret call up Gilthunder, Howzer, and Griamore, we need them here to go over the grounds with the police."

Veronica immediately did as her father asked her too, her short violet hair swaying from her speed to dial her chief. Margaret doing the same as she looked at her father with concern and slight disdain, she did in some small way blame both her sister and father for Elizabeth's actions. Never allowing the poor girl to have a semblance of freedom. Margaret is both a little happy and sad that her younger sister has left home.

Song: This isn't the End by Owl City.

Baltra just didn't understand what was happening, his beloved youngest daughter is gone and he couldn't comprehend why. The chief of police had even been involved in this investigation, asking all sorts of questions pertaining to Elizabeth.

" _Why would your daughter run away?" – "Honestly, I have no idea…I'm a little protective of Elizabeth so I always make sure she's protected…"_

" _Has there been any problems with her love life? Anyone that stands out?" – "No, She doesn't have a love life, and besides from the neighbor boy no one."_

" _Neighbor boy?" – "Meliodas Gore… he lives with his family just a few houses down. However I haven't seen him in a few days."_

" _I see… well I'm sorry to say this, Mayor Baltra, but there's not much we can do. Your daughter is seventeen, eighteen in just a few weeks. Legally we can't really do much aside from file a missing person's report, though that will last up until Ms. Elizabeth's birthday when, legally, she is free to do as she wishes." – "I see…well…Chief Zaratras…I greatly appreciate this."_

That conversation with the chief did nothing to ease old man Baltra's mind, in fact it only intensified his anxiousness for his daughter. So much so that Baltra went to Ravinger Gore's home and knocked on the door, the Chief of police and two daughter's following him as he did so.

Ravinger was 6'5" feet tall with a muscular build for a fifty year old, he had black hair with just barely there tuffs of grey, eyes the color of dark forest green. A man that could send the most seasoned war veteran on the run with one look. Well, there was a good reason why he ran the Demons Mafia group, though no one could tie him to anything. As far as the police could find in previous cases that involved the Demons Mafia, Ravinger was a profitable business man who ran many oddity shops around the city of Liones.

"Mayor Baltra… Chief of Police Zaratras… to what do I owe the pleasure of you knocking on my door at the ungodly hour of six in the morning?" Ravinger asked opening the door, he looked like he just rolled out of bed, which he probably did, his hair was messy and he had on ruffled pajamas. In his hand was a glass of Alka-Seltzer water signifying that he was hungover.

Baltra was just about to reply when Margaret answered for him "We were just wondering if you saw my sister leave last night…we found a note this morning and well…we have no idea where she could have gone."

"Ah…I'm sorry to hear that little Miss. Margaret…however I have no recollection of seeing her last night." Ravinger replied softly seeing the distressed look in the oldest sister's eye. "If she did happen to walk past last night it would have to have been very late. You see it was Meliodas' goodbye party last night. He's going to collect some of his friends before traveling the country in his RV, he left after we all had passed out."

"Friends Sir?" Asked Zaratras.  
"Yes… his friends from before we moved here, has to have been ten years now. But he left at about 2 am, or at least should have."  
"It couldn't have been him then father… I checked on Elizabeth at 2:30 last night and she was wrapped up tightly in bed at the time." Veronica stated.

"Eh? You thought Meliodas would take your daughter Baltra? Please, my son has more class than that. He would have whisked her away right in front of you." Ravinger laughed at the thought of his oldest son doing such a thing as taking a young girl in the middle of the night.

"How am I supposed to know that Ravinger? Your son was always hanging around my precious daughter when they were younger, always whisking her away for silly adventures where she would come home with scrapes and bruises." Baltra stated glaring coldly at the black haired man.

"Please Baltra, children are supposed to get injured playing around like that. It's what kids do and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Children are supposed to be protected at all costs!"

"I Agree with that, however if you don't let them have the freedom to grow and learn from their mistakes how can they ever survive in the world of today?"

Song: Smoke Clears by Andy Grammer.

Baltra was silent after that Ravinger made a fair point, he never did what he did to Elizabeth to her sisters, sure they had protectors (Bodyguards really) but they were allowed freedoms. Still in thought he made his way back home to rethink his protections of his youngest and beloved daughter.

"Thank you for that Mr. Gore… Father never knew the pain he was causing Elizabeth." Margaret stated looking at the black haired man.

"It is no problem, I used to be very harsh on my children, focusing on their training mainly. I never knew the hurt I was causing them when I ignored them otherwise, it wasn't until a very tragic incident that I did change and I started paying more attention to the three of them. Mainly their wants and needs instead of my own." Ravinger replied calmly surprising Veronica.

Veronica willed herself to be blind to her younger sister's pain and loneliness. She believed that Elizabeth would be happy with the way they were treating her, never knowing that it was doing the opposite. The fact that an almost total stranger saw the pain the platinum haired girl was in was a slap to the face to the violet haired woman. A dose of cold hard reality was poured on Veronica as she wondered what else she had missed of her precious sister.

Before leaving to follow after Baltra, Zaratras having left with him to ensure his safety as he was quite out of it, the two sisters listened to the final words of Ravinger.

"The only thing I can offer now is the fact that should Miss Elizabeth come home, welcome her back with open arms no matter who is with her. She needs to know that she is still welcome home after running away. Take in whoever is with her and welcome them too. Do not reject her, understood?"

"Yes, thank you Mr. Gore…we appreciate it…" Veronica stated looking thoughtful as Margaret nodded to the man, smiling at him as thanks.

Ravinger nodded back and closed the door as they started their way home. He looked at the messy house from the party last night, multiple empty cups of beer littered the floors and tableware, many close family members scattered around passed out from the alcohol they consumed. He dreaded going into the kitchen where the drinking contest he had done with Meliodas was held. He had soundly lost to his son, who looked like he wasn't even affected from the amount of beer he drank.

Looking around the black haired man finally found his cell phone, it was under his pile of cups from last night. Ravinger then noticed that he had a few messages from underlings about work and then a voicemail from his eldest, the time saying 3:01am of receiving it.

Playing it he heard:

" _Hey Pops, sorry I forgot something at home so I had to come back and get it. Don't worry though everybody was passed out drunk. Also I may have happened to pick up a beauty on the street at 3, so you're probably going to get questioned. Anyway I'll call you after we pick up all of the group. Bye!"_

Ravinger then bursts out is loud laughs as he wakes everyone up from their sound sleep, who all grab their heads in pain.

" _Well…I never did say that he wouldn't be chivalrous and pick up a lady in need now did I? Meliodas you truly are my son."_ Ravinger thought to himself as he prepared more Alka-Seltzer water for everyone ignoring their looks of confusion as they wondered what had caused their usually hardened family head to laugh like that.

Song:

Elizabeth sat in the passenger seat of the Meliodas' RV, soon to be known as the Boar Hat: The Traveling Bar. In her lap sat a Chihuahua sized ball of Pink known as Hawk, with Hawk-Momma sleeping by the side. In the driver side of the vehicle sat Meliodas, he's had a year to practice driving said vehicle so that he wouldn't cause any accidents.

Although it was fun terrorizing his family, who had all been forced into the practice-drives, ahh~ all their screams of terror were a lullaby to the blond.

"So M-Meliodas, where are we going first?" She asked pulling Hawk against her chest.

"Oh, that's right I haven't told you yet have I?" Meliodas replied, ignoring the slight jealousy of a pink ball for the moment. "Well, running a bar is hard work and before anything we need someone for the liquor license to be able to sell it, so we need to go and gather some friends of mine."

"Friends?"  
"Yep… remember when we were eight and all we heard was this group of vigilantes going around and beating the crap out of scumbags?"  
"Yes, father always had Margaret, Veronica, and I with more guards than necessary around that time, wait… that was you!?"  
"You betcha! My friends and I grouped up together to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, that was before I moved to the neighborhood though. When my family and I still lived downtown, but when I moved we all kinda split up, it's gotta be about ten years now? Do you remember me telling you about my friends before I moved?

"Yes, there was Diane, Ban, King, Gowther, Merlin, and Escanor. I think the media called you the Seven Deadly Sins, correct? Are you glad that you're getting the group back together again?"

Meliodas nodded, smiling at the woman beside him, she caught on quickly to what he was trying to say and that she remembered the stories he told her all that time ago. Not many could remember the name of the group who took it upon themselves to protect the streets at night in place of the police, but almost everyone knew of their actions.

"OK, that sounds fun, meeting Meliodas' friends I mean. Where too first?" Elizabeth asked smiling back at the blond who was momentarily blinded by the brightness of it.  
"Hmm….well I did hear of one of them being in the Town of Dreams…"  
"I've heard of that place…it's supposed to be a town surrounded in the middle of forests and fog correct?"  
"Got it one, it's only thirty or so miles so we'll make it there by afternoon hopefully. Afterwards we are going to be looking around town."

Elizabeth nodded happily, sure she had gotten into plenty of adventures with the blond next to her, but the last one had been when she was twelve and it had gotten interrupted by Veronica right before the good part happened.

"Do you have any idea of who might be there?" She asked after a couple of minutes  
"Hmm….hard to say…after I moved I kinda lost contact with all of them but I do remember Diane having family over out that way, her mother's sister I think…"  
"Miss Diane is the one with gigantism* correct?"  
"Yep, she was always taller than the rest of us when we were little even with Escanor she was the taller. She was always picked on for it by the bullies in school who judged her for something she couldn't control…and a little envious of those who were shorter."

"I'm sure that Miss Diane is a nice person, after all she did hang out with you when you all were younger." Elizabeth stated, she just had a feeling that anyone Meliodas chose to befriend of his own free will had to be good person.

Meliodas chose not to say anything in return, he wasn't always as nice as he was in the present, in fact when he was just a small child he was known as "Lord of the demons" in his family, far surpassing his father who had claimed that title when he was only twenty. But that was before he lost his very dear friend who was almost like a sister to him. Seeing her bleeding out changed him and caused him to change his views and ways.

Song:

They did in fact make it to the town of Dreams with plenty of daylight left, parking the Bar at the edge of town and leaving Hawk-momma to guard it before the duo left in search of leads. Meliodas did have a theory of who was in this town but it was just that, a theory. For now he and Elizabeth were just going to walk around looking.

After a few hours of walking around, however, they were getting tired and hungry. And neither were willing to offer to cook, the last time that happened they both gave each other food poisoning. That was a horrible night... and so it was decided to stop by a local eatery called The Forrest Eats*.

Stepping into a building that had a very earthy exterior with a modern flare on the inside they were both surprised to see that it had minimal people for the time of day. Though that could be that the Forrest Eatery was a humble diner whose specials were pork, roasted pork at that, and that they served minimal to no beer.

Taking a seat at one of the tables near the counter, Meliodas pulling out Elizabeth's chair for her before seating himself. They were looking at their menus that were on the table for a few minutes when they were greeted by a tall, six feet seven inches in total, slightly chubby, dark blonde haired girl with green eyes. She wore a shy smile on her face with a slight blush.

"H-hello there, my name is Dolores, and I will be your waitress for tonight. Are you both ready to order?" the girl, Dolores, asked the two.

"Hello, and yes we are" Elizabeth stated smiling gently back at the girl while Meliodas studied her. She seemed familiar to him but he couldn't place her.

"Alright then, w-what shall I g-get you?"  
"Umm, I'll have the grilled chicken special with fries and a pop please, as well as a small salad with no dressings please." Looking at the blond that sat next to her, Elizabeth waited for him to order for himself.  
"Oh, I'll have a mushroom Swiss burger with fries and pop…" Meliodas said forlornly, he couldn't order himself a beer quite yet.

Delores smiled, nodding to herself as she wrote down and reread their order before excusing herself to go place the order with the chef.

"Why'd you get the salad too?" Meliodas asked the platinum haired girl.

"Oh, for Hawk of course, he must be getting hungry he's chewing on the bottom of my shirt." Elizabeth replied turning slightly to show Meliodas that Hawk was indeed chewing on the side of her shirt, Meliodas just stared at the tiny pig, whether it be in jealousy that a pig was trying to undress the girl of his dreams or appreciation of the fact that said pig had just unknowingly given him a great view of creamy skin.

It was a good thing one hand was holding his head up while the other was under the table clenching his pant leg otherwise they might be in places that were not meant to be seen in public.

Swallowing thickly, Meliodas nodded his head as he turned his eyes to look around the dining area. Taking note of the modern appliances, the flat screen TVs strategically place around the room, the amount of tables both empty and full of people, and the bar where it held many fine looking beverages.

" _Dammit…the only place I can really drink at is at the Boar Hat and I can't even do that until we find all of the others…"_ He thought to himself pouting slightly much to the amusement of Elizabeth who let out a giggle at the sight.

"What is it?"  
"Sorry, I've just never seen you pout before is all… its adorable Meliodas" Elizabeth replied still giggling, the blond didn't mind, it's been a while since he's heard her giggle so freely before, the fact that she found his pout adorable had nothing to do with it. Nothing. At. All.

Yeah right.

After about twenty minutes of waiting Dolores finally came back with refills for their pops and their food.

"Sorry for t-the wait you two, h-here you are one grilled chicken special with fries, a salad, and a mushroom s-swiss…" the shy girl stated gently setting the food down on the table. "A-anything else I can get y-you?" receiving a polite "no" from the duo before leaving to talk to the bartender at the counter who was calling her over.

The bar tender was average height, for a man without gigantism, he had a bald head, a short dark brown, almost black, beard with dark brown eyes, he had tattoos under his eyes that suited him along with a tan complexion. He had on a pair of camo pants with a tight-fitting tank-top, a tribal printed bandana was tied around his neck. He was barely 6"ft, just a few inches shy of being so, and as such he was towered by Dolores.

Elizabeth had sat Hawk down on top of the table with his salad in front of him before she started eating as Meliodas had started digging into his burger wishing either of them could cook something this good as he kept an ear out for the conversation happening with the two at the counter, Elizabeth doing so as well as she didn't want to miss anything.

"Yo, Dolores have you seen your sister? Ah…your slightly younger one I mean…" the man asked Dolores.

"N-No, not since yesterday when she stormed off into the woods…I'm worried uncle Zalpa…" the girl replied worriedly.

"I was afraid of that…Machi is adamant that we don't go search for her though…something about proving herself…" the man, now known as Zalpa, sighed to himself.

"S-she wants her to prove that she can survive on her own r-right? B-but Diane already takes care of me, Sol, and Della…i-isn't that enough?" Dolores asked the man.

The pair at the table took note of the name Dolores had stated, "Diane", one of the people they were looking for. They looked at each with excitement but waited for more proof.

It was then that the counter duo was interrupted by another, a woman who was about 8'5" feet tall with blonde hair and purple eyes had stepped into the dining area with two children climbing all over her. The one latched to her front was a tiny girl who looked about eight wearing a spotted dress, while the one on the woman's back was a boy wearing an outfit similar to the bartenders looked to be eleven.

"Hush now Dolores, Diane wants to prove herself to me before she leaves it's something that our family has done for generations if one wants to leave for any period of time…" The woman stated setting the two children down on the counter before smiling gently at them.

"I know that Matrona but w-what about the wolf problems the town h-has been having lately? W-won't she be in danger since she doesn't have G-Gideon with her?"

The woman was silent as a bead of sweat trailed down the back necks of Dolores and the unnamed bartender.

"Oops…that's my bad…" Matrona stated rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly while the two kids giggled at her behavior.

"What are we going to do Machi? You're still injured, I'm not strong enough to go out there on my own, and Delores is physically incapable of holding a weapon…" Zalpa stated before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

It was during this time that the visiting duo had polished off their food, their scrapes being eaten by a still hungry piggy as they listened in waiting for an opportunity to jump into the conversation the trio at the counter were having.

"I don't know….damn this is all my fault if I hadn't of teased her so much yesterday then she wouldn't have ran off without Gideon…" Matrona stated, frustrated with herself as the kids moved to hug her in an attempt to make her feel better.

"We can do it for you!" Meliodas stated loudly drawing the trio's attention, his hand latched behind his head as he leaned back on his chair. Elizabeth smiled, nodding along with him.

"Oh? You think your strong enough to lift a giant axe than little boy?" Matrona asked in disbelief as she stared at the young blond boy at the table.

"Hmmm, well I don't _**think**_ that I'm strong enough, I _**know**_ that I am" he smiled before standing up, politely helping Elizabeth up out of her chair and walked toward the trio while his companion scooped up a fit-to-burst piglet. Stepping closer to the owners of the bar Meliodas was still smiling with Elizabeth a step behind him, the tallest of the group at the counters eyes had widened in recognition.

"You're…Meliodas correct?" Matrona stated looking at him in slight shock not expecting him, while she judged how strong he was.

"Correct, Matrona right?" the blond man continued on, "I remember you form Diane's stories about her aunt before her parents had passed away…before our group had to go separate ways."

"M-Meliodas, Matrona?" Delores asked in confusion, she recognized the name just not where he was from though he looked vaguely familiar.

"Yes, Meliodas was the leader of the group of vigilantes that roamed the streets of Liones about ten years ago…your sister was part of that group however since you were still in recovery at the time, Dolores, you wouldn't have known…" Matrona stated glancing over at Dolores.

"T-that was b-before you came back to the country right M-Matrona?"

"Correct…"

"Yep you were in the hospital Dolores, your sister was already a friend of mine so she stayed with my family while your aunt there was being located, we formed our group after so many incidents happened and the police did nothing…" Meliodas explained softly to the soft-spoken girl who nodded.

"So, Meliodas, why are you here now? After all these years?" Matrona asked.

"Oh, me and Elizabeth here want to get the group back together, but we need to find everyone first. Heard a rumor in the city so we decided to follow it." Meliodas replied having his hands cupping his companion's breasts relishing in the feel of them as she blushed lightly not expecting him to do so in a semi-public space. Hawk glaring at the blond noticing the platinum haired girl's slight discomfort.

Matrona simply stared at the scene in front of her, from what she had heard from Diane Meliodas was a gentleman, he was always gentle with those who needed it but firm with others who were wild and needed to be toned down. When angered though, he was a demon. Dolores simply started blushing at the scene, not use to having an outrageous actions in the open. While Zalpa silently chuckled at the duo, he knew there was something between the two new people, he had almost done the same thing to Matrona many years ago. Almost, not quite because he didn't want to get flattened by her.

"So, what happened with Diane?" Meliodas asked, his hands had lefts Elizabeth's breasts alone for the moment, having settled them around her waist while he laid his chin on her shoulder as the front of his body met her back. Elizabeth didn't mind, it's not like this was the first time he's held her like this. It didn't happen very often though, only when he could tell that she was slightly uncomfortable in the situation.

"D-Diane, she and M-Matrona had a l-little disagreement y-yesterday…" Dolores stated.

"Humph, she wanted to set out on her own, to find all of you again but I let her know that she had no leads on you or your group. That it would be hopeless to leave with one. She got angry with me and yelled that I just thought of her as a child still… which is a lie, I know Diane's grown up in the ten years I've had her and her sister, however I cannot help but worry about her. She is still young and naïve, what would happen if a stranger had his way with her, or she gets hurt and no one is there to save her? How am I supposed to let her leave home when those thoughts plague my mind?" Matrona let out her true feelings.

Once upon a time, Matrona had a older sister, only a year or so older than her, her sister also suffered from gigantism like Matrona herself and her two daughters. Twelve years ago, when Diane was six, Delores was seven, the family of four had come home walking into a burglary in progress. It ultimately ended up with Matrona's sister and husband having been killed, Dolores being severely injured, nearly losing her life, and robbers who harmed the family ending up hurt as well though not as severely as Dolores but enough to make them stop their crimes. It was a six year old Diane who called the police, who arrived just shy of six minutes. They found a smallish Diane sitting by her parents and sisters side, keeping pressure on her wounds, the robbers knocked out. Diane only let go of her sister when she saw that paramedics had arrived, she was then asked a few questions by a young Zaratras.

Things like _"Could you tell me what happened?"_ Or _"How did those bad men get hurt?"_ Diane only said that the robbers hurt her parents and sister, that she didn't know how they got hurt.

After that Dolores was taken to the hospital with Diane, who was asked if there was anyone they could call. Diane had replied and said to call _Mr. Gore_ , Meliodas' father. That was how Diane ended up staying with the Gore family for a few years while the police, and then later, Ravinger, searched the worldwide for Matrona and her husband Zalpa.

"You don't Miss. Matrona." Elizabeth stated before Meliodas had a chance too, he was still wrapped around her and looked like her wasn't gonna let go of her soon.

"What do you mean? Who are you anyways?" Matrona asked never having been formally introduced to the young woman.

"OH, I'm sorry, if forgot to introduce myself, I am Elizabeth Lion, Meliodas is letting me travel with him. And what I mean is that, well, the world I full of unknowns, you never know when the next unexpected thing is going to happen, whether it's going to be good or bad." Elizabeth started to explain with a soft smile, this caused Meliodas to blush slightly unnoticed by all except Matrona. "Life is always going to be full of the unexpected, things you cannot control. But, and I wish my father had let me do this, a child is supposed to go out into the world to learn from those unexpected things. If not how will they ever grow up?"

Elizabeth's words rang within Matrona's head, allowing her to let out a small chuckle at how obstinate and silly she was being in regards to Diane. Sighing she walked into the one of the backrooms of the bar, emerging with an old Warhammer in hands, it was bronze in color and almost six feet with the head of it being flat on one side and a spikey bit, known as a warpick, on the other. Seeing the tall woman emerge with the Warhammer in hand, Meliodas moved from Elizabeth's back to her side, leaving one hand on the small of her back, before taking the heavy weapon from Matrona.

"Take this, it's a family heirloom, usually it goes to the oldest in our family, but since Dolores isn't one for fighting, it was passed down to Diane… if she's in trouble out in those woods she'll need this. She went into them just a bit east from here, I would go, however I am still recovering from a previous injury…so Meliodas, bring back my niece so we can say goodbye to her." Matrona explained smiling at him as he took the Warhammer from her hold before the blond guided his companion out the door by the hand as they left the eatery intent of going and retrieving Diane.

The blond and platinum haired duo made their way east, follow Matrona's instructions on getting her niece back. They had just entered the woods when Elizabeth noticed something,

"M-Meliodas?" she started.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"You're still holding my hand…" She ended looking at their entwined hands, his left hand holding her right as his own held the giant Warhammer.

"Oh, does that bother you?" He asked still leading her by the hand following a slight trail.

"N-Never!" She said loudly, face flushed red, her other arm was wrapped around Hawk keeping a firm grip on the piglet "I-it's just that you haven't done that in a long time…its always felt nice to me…"

Tightening his hand around hers, Meliodas smiled secretly so she wouldn't see him do so before saying "Than I'll never let go Elizabeth, now come on, I think we're closing in on her!" and taking off deeper into the woods following the slight trail. Elizabeth's hand gripping his just a little tighter than before, a smile on her face.

When they got to the end of the trail it had opened into a small clearing with a little pond in the middle with a single tree by the bank of it, under that tree was a brown haired girl dressed in a tight fitting, and torn, orange tank top with dark brown, almost black, pants. She wore torn and broken gauntlets on her hands that came up mid arm, her hair was worn in two pigtails on the side of her head, and was wearing boots that came up almost to her knees, at her side lay a backpack. She looked like she was recovering from a fight, having bruises on her legs (from what you could see at least) and arms.

"Is that her?" Elizabeth asked quietly so as to not disturb the resting girl. Meliodas nodded in confirmation, the girl laying under the tree was indeed Diane. Gesturing for Elizabeth to with just outside the tree line, and after leaning the Warhammer up against a tree close to her, the blond went to Diane and proceeded to poke her forehead to wake her up.

Any other method would have ended up with him getting skewered by someone else within the group.

Groaning at the disturbance, Diane reacted violently as she immediately pinned Meliodas to the grassy floor. Her boot weighing down heavily on his chest as blade popped out of its toe area, coming dangerously close to his neck and face.

"What the hell do you want?" Diane asked, a shadow crossing over her face, she couldn't clearly make out her intruders face as her eyes were still blurry from her sudden wake up.

"Yo Diane, it's been what? Ten years already?" Meliodas asked with an easy going smile.

"Huh?" the taller girl stated rubbing the sleep from her eyes and retracting her boot from Meliodas' chest before going silent. And then sweeping the blond up so fast before proceeding to hug the living daylights out of him as she danced around yelling "Captain" over and over again.

This drew Elizabeth to sigh in relief before smiling, happy at the first reunion.

"What the hell are you doing here captain?" Diane asked setting the blond on his feet where he tried to regain his bearings from the girls over exuberance.

"Oh, me and Elizabeth are traveling all over to get the group back together again." Meliodas replied gesturing over to the platinum haired girl who waved not sure if she should go over yet.

"Oh, so it's just been you two?" Diane asked curious.

"Well, yeah for almost a day. Came from Liones, it's not that far from here really." He replied, smiling softly at Elizabeth who had sat down to look at the sky, Hawk resting on her stomach.

"Hmm….why? It's not like you to pick up someone like that, what's with her? What makes her special?" Diane asked quietly, sure in the past she may have harbored feelings for her captain, he had been the first person to have ever treat her as normal and not make fun of her for being the tallest out of the bunch. Now though, those feelings developed into respect and those of which one would feel for a sibling.

"Ah, well some things happened with her dad, but that's her story to tell. As for what makes her special…hmm…" Meliodas wondered off in thought only coming back when Diane snapped her fingers "Oh, well, she quiets down the demons…and gives me something to fight for…"

Diane looked at the man she admired for many years, he had been through a lot more than he led on. Never knowing a moment of peace, even back when he was only seven. Back then he was a bit more cold and aloof but he showed kindness to those who needed it without ever asking anything in return.

"She reminds you of _**her**_ doesn't she?"

"…yes…is that wrong?"

"No, but, is what you feel for her different from the first?"

"Diane, if anything its stronger than the first…I'd do anything to keep her safe, go through hell and back if I have too as long as she can smile at me…"

"…..Than she's good enough for me too, as long as you don't mix up your feelings for the two we won't have a problem."

Meliodas nodded smiling gently as he and the seven foot girl made their way over to the platinum haired young woman. Seeing them, Elizabeth stood up Hawk falling off of her stomach as she did so.

It was then, when the little piglet was running around in circles in anger at being disturbed, that Diane got a hungry glint in her eye before snatching up the piglet by the tail and looking at him hungrily.

"Captain! You brought me my favorite, roast pig! You shouldn't have!" The brunette stated, drooling slightly.

Seeing this, Hawk got scared and began to make loud noises to try and ward off the hungry giant.

"Wish you could eat him, Diane, however he isn't to eat. He's Elizabeth's pet. She'd be really upset if we ate him, despite how delicious he'd be…" Meliodas sighed looking at the piglet in hunger at just the thought.

As if understanding the blond, Hawk began to glare at him.

"Oh, sorry about that, Elizabeth right? I haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon…and roast pork is my favorite…" Diane stated putting Hawk down on the ground again before sighing sadly when her stomach growled.

"It's okay Miss Diane…and if you're hungry I have a few granola bars in my pack here…" Elizabeth stated rummaging through the pack that was attached to her waist, letting out a "ha-ha!" When she found them. "It's not roast pork, but it'll do until we can get some real food for you, here you go, its chocolate chip and peanut butter." she continued on handing the bars to the giant girl.

Diane stared at the tinier girl in front of her, not expecting her to be this kind but not really surprised at it. Elizabeth did draw Meliodas' attention, and only kind people drew the blond in.

"T-thank you!" Diane wailed, bringing Elizabeth in for a hug. "O-Only captain and the others have ever been this nice to me before. From now on you can call me Diane, no 'Miss' stuff okay?"

Elizabeth was surprised at the emotional girl hugging her. Catching Meliodas' eye as he chuckled a little before motioning for the platinum haired girl to hug the brunette back, which she followed.

"O-Okay, in that case you can call me whatever you want M-, I mean, Diane." Elizabeth smiled up at the taller girl which only got her a longer hug. Afterwards it was a few minutes longer to separate before Diane started to eat the granola bars slowly.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here Diane, Matrona wanted me to give this to you when we found you…" Meliodas said having gone and grabbed the Warhammer they brought.

"G-Gideon? Wait, Matrona sent you?" Diane asked in shock, she never would have thought that her aunt, her role model, would set aside her bullheaded tendencies and ask someone to find her.

"Yep, Yep, Yep! She felt bad and we happened to wander into your family's restaurant, after eating we may have eavesdropped, long story short your aunt sent us in her place to bring you back." Meliodas said smiling brightly at the brunette while he stood next to Elizabeth.

"Why? She said that I was being childish…yet I proved her right by running way out here…" Diane asked as she took the Warhammer from the blond.

Elizabeth stepped in, smiling gently up at the brunette as she held Gideon with one hand, the other bringing the end of her left pigtail to cover the bottom of her face.

"Well, I think you and her need to talk to each other before anything is decided. You never know, maybe in running away for a little while caused Matrona to rethink her actions and have a change of heart, but you'll never know until you two talk Diane…" Elizabeth stated softly.

Diane thought for a few moments before a look of determination showed itself on her face, latching Gideon across her back she looked at her captain and the platinum haired girl nodding before saying "Well then, let's go! I need to tell Matrona something before I leave anyways."

"Huh? You're actually coming with us?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Hell yeah Elli, I thought that was a given after all!" Diane said brightly as she edged the boundary line of the clearing and the woods, "I just refuse to have this set of clothes as my only set so I do need to go back, not to mention have a few words with a certain someone."

Smiling brightly Elizabeth nodded at the taller girl before turning to Meliodas and trapped him in a hug, happy that they had found their first traveling companion. Meliodas was, again, in his own little heaven as his head was between Elizabeth's breasts for a few minutes before they were called by Diane to hurry their asses up or else she'll leave them in the woods. Letting out a yelp, Elizabeth separated from the embrace before grabbing Meliodas' hand and dragged him without much difficulty to follow Diane through the woods, little Hawk bounding after them.

Diane, Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk made it back to Forrest Eats in record time, finding it busier than having left it, they decided to go upstairs to the family home of Diane's family. Zalpa, Delores, and the two children, Sol and Della, opted to stay downstairs running the bar and waiting on people, while Matrona followed the quartet upstairs.

"Please sit, you two, this will be a few minutes." Diane said to her new traveling companions, gesturing to the brown 'L' shaped couch that was against one of the walls of the living room, before moving to what looked like her room. Matrona following behind her.

Sitting down on the couch, Meliodas looked at Elizabeth who had yet to do so as well, she was looking a little dazed as she looked at all of the family pictures that covered up one wall of the warm. Elsewhere in the room there were two big lazy-boy chairs both brown in color, one closer to the couch while the other was angled a little farther away. On the wall opposite to the family portrait one sat a large, wide-screen TV, it was large enough so that no matter where you sat in the front room you could see the screen. The room was finished off with the last wall having a family computer and a large bookshelf against it was finger paintings taped to the wall.

All in all it had a nice layout, with the hallway coming out of the kitchen to the rest of the home where the bedrooms were located, with plenty of kitchen and dining space in between.

Feeling a weight on one of his legs, Meliodas was surprised to see that Elizabeth had finally sat down but instead of staying in a sitting position, she had laid down so that her head was situated on his lap.

"What's up Elizabeth?" He asked as she moved from laying on her side to her back, pieces of hair covering her face as she let out a yawn. She was probably tired from her extremely long day, having been going on only two hours of sleep as she had taken a nap in the RV on their way to the town of dreams.

"Oh, I'm sorry Meliodas…" Elizabeth replied, noticing her position as she made to sit up, but it wasn't meant to be as Meliodas moved a hand and made her lay her head back on his lap before taking on of his hands into his. The other hand moving to brush the stray pieces of hair from her face.

"You're tired right? Lay back down, I'll wake you up when it's time to leave if you do fall asleep okay?" Meliodas stated softly, smiling down at her which caused her to blush and nod, a little surprised that he made no-wait….yep, he had moved the hand that moved her hair from her face to her breast squeezing it slightly.

Giggling lightly at him, Elizabeth nodded again moving closer to the blond, nuzzling herself into his stomach before falling into a light sleep.

Resting his hand on her waist, Meliodas sighed lightly enjoying the calmness of it all, noting that Hawk had leapt up onto the couch and was snuggled into Elizabeth's side before leaning his head back on the couch letting himself rest a bit before they had to make their way to the Boar Hat later on.

The two young people relaxed on the couch, the piglet next to them, their hands still intertwined with each other's.

While the two in the living relaxed for the first time that day, Diane was in her room, which she shared with Della and Dolores, gathering her stuff together into a large orange duffle bag and her signature backpack.

"So…you're positive in your decision to leave home?" Matrona asked lightly, leaning against the doorframe.

Diane paused in her packing, looking at Matrona for a split second before resuming in her task and said "Yes…I'm sorry if you don't agree with it…but I'm eighteen now, I need to go out into the world Aunty…"

"I agree"

"I know you may be against it and all- wait… did you just agree with me?"

"Yes, Elizabeth said something earlier, something about how a child will never grow to be an adult in staying home. The way she said it made me realize something…"

"…And that would be what exactly?"

"That I was afraid for you…" Matrona sighed, "I was afraid that the same thing that happened to your mother and father would happen to you. I never had this problem with Dolores, she never felt the need to wander the world like you. She's too much like your mother Diane, always wanting to stay near home so that you're close to family. But, I realized early on in taking over your guardianship that you were too much like me. Always going off on adventures, wanting to travel the world…"

Diane was silent, listening to Matrona's words, realizing that she indeed was like her beloved aunt. It was true, while her mother married her high school sweetheart and immediately started a family straight out of high school, Matrona chose to travel the world, having adventures every day, experiencing new things. That's why it took two bloody fucking years to track the damn woman down…

"In the time that I was gone, I went through a lot of things. Things no one should be exposed to at any age. I was so focused on the fact that you wanted to travel the world like me that I focused on the bad things that happened when I was out there, that I forgot the many good things that happened to me as well."

"Like what?" Diane asked sitting on her bed, bag all packed.

"Well, like the fact that I got drunk and woke up on the edge of a volcano…"

"What?!"

"Yep, that's a good memory because the small group I was traveling with couldn't find out where I had gone, I still remember their shocked faces when I stumbled out of the jungle with dirty and twigs in my hair." Matrona laughed a little recalling the memory.

"What else?"

"Oh there's a lot of things, the one time I had to prove myself to a tribe of aboriginals in hunting, the time I swam with humpback whales, climbing one of the tallest mountains in the world, which not many people with gigantism are able to do might I add… meeting your uncle Zalpa…" Here Matrona smiled.

"How did you two meet again?"

"Hmm? Oh, well I was walking through the outback of Australia with little to no food or water, stupid I know but I was young and dumb, I was nowhere close to any civilization and I passed out. Waking up I was in a small tent with this strange man wearing Tarzan attire sitting next to me. That was Zalpa, he nursed me back to health and I have stayed with him ever since…"

"Wow…so that's why you two are so close…I never realized…"

"It's a lot similar to you and that young boy you always talked about whenever I did come visit, Har-something right?"

"…Harlequin…yeah…but that was reverse…I nursed him back to health and forced momma and papa to keep him…"

"Haha, I remember your father complaining that you were to young to ask for a boy to stay with you all…anyways do you see where I'm coming from Diane?"

"Yes, I do…"

"I'm giving you my blessing to go and find yourself, find love in your life, find adventure, find everything you are looking for Diane…but always remember that you will always have a home here…no matter how god damned small it may be." Matrona stated giving Diane a teary smile with a thumb in the air. She only had a few seconds before she was tackled into a hug by a crying Diane, chuckling slightly, Matrona wrapped her arms around her youngest niece patting her head lightly to comfort her.

"There, there Diane…"

"I'll go Matrona, I'll go and live the life I want to live okay? But, I'll always come and visit okay? At least once a year on this day…" Diane said through hiccups and tears but meaning every word.

"You better you little brat otherwise I'll hunt you down." Matrona said in a threatening tone, trying to be scary.

"Well, I wouldn't want that amazon-woman." Diane laughed.

With that, Diane and Matrona made up, and with the promise of visiting at least once a year the two left Diane's childhood bedroom, bags in hand and back, to walk back into the living room.

Seeing the two on the couch Diane quickly got out her Polaroid Camera and snapped a quick picture for the future of the two. She couldn't help it, if anyone could wrangle Diane's captain, she was sure it was the platinum haired girl on his lap.

Hearing the click of the camera, Meliodas opened his eyes, yawning loudly before spying the two very tall women.

"Oh, hey Diane, ready to go?" he asked, moving quickly and smoothly so as to not wake up the sleeping girl, as he stood up.

"Yep, got all of my important things in my bags oh and Gideon as well but I'll grab him before we leave."

"Everything cleared up then I take it?"

"Yes, thank you for your help Meliodas, is Elizabeth okay?" Matrona asked spying the sleeping girl and piglet.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, she's just tired, I don't think she got much sleep last night…she did have a two hour nap this afternoon though…but I think that was wasted on the trip through the woods…"

"What did you do to her last night captain?" Diane asked glaring slightly at the blond in a suspicious light, well, she did remember the way he was always touching the girl.

Like they were a couple or something…she never remembered captain being all clingy like that from ten years prior.

Mumbling an _"I wish"_ before continuing on feeling the light glares from both Diane and Matrona now "Well, she ran away from home last night, 'bout 2:30 in the morning. She was trying to make her way out of our neighborhood last night when I offered her to join me. Thankfully she said yes and so here we are."

"Hmm, I figured it was something like that…how old is she?" Matrona asked.

"She'll be eighteen in just a few weeks, we can hide her until than when she'll be legal to make her own choices…"

"Yes, though there's not much the police can do now, thankfully they won't be able to pursue her case to much since she left of her own volition…assuming she left a note that is…"

"She did, she told me so earlier today…"

Matrona nodded, a note goes a long way for the police, and there were a long list of writing specialists that are able to see if the note was written under less than desirable circumstances. When they find that Elizabeth wrote the note herself they'll back off quite a bit but not enough to call of the search.

"Just keep her safe until the next few week are up you two…judging by how sensitive she is to our situation Diane, it's safe to say that she really doesn't want anything to do with her family right about now right Meliodas?"

Meliodas nodded, he'd already made it his mission to protect Elizabeth from everything he's able too.

"You betcha Matrona!" Diane exclaimed, nearly waking up the sleeping girl, only to be shushed by the two others "Oops, sorry."

Sighing Matrona looked at the two, "Right that's cleared up, for now at least, you two should head back to your, RV was it Meliodas?" the blond nodded "And get some rest, leave first thing tomorrow okay? Oh and Diane remember to come say goodbye before you leave tonight aright?"

Diane nodded, following Matrona down the stairs to the eatery to say goodbye to her family, leaving Meliodas alone with Elizabeth.

Smiling softly at the sleeping girl, Meliodas smoothly picked her up in his arms, grabbing Hawk by the tail which, surprisingly, didn't wake him up.

Well, almost being dinner would do that to anyone honestly.

Maneuvering Elizabeth to only one arm, Meliodas nuzzled her face against his for a moment, as he loved the fact that she was in his hold for the time being, before following after his new traveling companion and her aunt downstairs, twirling the amazingly still sleeping piglet in the air.

Saying goodbye to Diane's family the tired and sleeping group was about to make their way out of the eatery when Matrona stopped them,

"Oh that's right, Meliodas, Diane, one more thing, a while ago I had heard that someone from your group was in jail in Baste City Prison, try there next aright?"

"Thanks for the tip Matrona!"

 _ ***Warning, I'm not sure how far this scene is going to go but if you happen to have an innocent mind please move to the next black line, thank you. Oh and be aware of twists cuz really I'm gonna screw with your heads on this part heehee***_

Giving Diane Elizabeth's room, as it was hers originally, Meliodas had put Elizabeth in his room as he thought it would be best. The fact that the two had to share a bed did nothing too him, nope, nope, nope. Diane pointing out that it took three showers to tire him out before he turned in had no connection at all.

Denial, his name is Meliodas.

Asking Diane to change the platinum haired girl's clothes to something more comfortable, a pair of sleeping shorts and one of the blonds old shirts, Meliodas used that time to change into his pajamas as well, though really it was just a pair of boxers and a tank top. Diane wished him luck before leaving to her room, closing the door to the room as she did so.

Back in the room Meliodas was staring at the bed with Elizabeth in it, taking deep slow breaths to calm himself. It took several minutes before he finally crawled into bed with the platinum haired beauty. He was laying on his side, staring at her in content when she let out a little moan before turning over toward him and opening her eyes slightly. Eyes that opened wider as she saw who was laying across from her.

"Umm…h-hi" She stuttered out looking around, noting that she must have been in Meliodas' room judging by the fact that he was laying across from her.

"Hi sleepyhead…" Meliodas chuckled which caused her to blush.

"W-why am I in your room?"

"Oh that? Well, originally I was going to put you in Diane's room but since we found her first we had to change that."

"Okay, but why your room?"

"There was Merlin's room, but then I remembered that there are harmful chemicals in there, Kings, well, King will sleep anywhere, mainly in Diane's room as she never minded it as kids. Ban's room is well, honestly, there's stuff in there no one should see...dads idea. Gowther's it, well, it doesn't have a bed, and Escanor had always kept close to Merlin, like King does to Diane. Really the only logical place that makes sense for tonight is sleeping here in mine…hope you don't mind." Meliodas rambled, slightly nervous of her reaction.

"I…see…well okay than." Elizabeth replied sleepily, "Hey, Meliodas?"

"Hmm?" Meliodas replied eyes closed.

"C-can you…oh never mind…forget I said anything." Elizabeth started to ask before getting flustered and turning over on her other side.

Meliodas smiled to himself before figuring out what it was that she wanted, moving closer to her he wrapped one of his arms around her waist, the other moving under her pillow and head going down further to grope her breast. This caused her to moved back into him, her butt meeting his front as she moved her body into his, getting as close as possible to him as she was able.

This made the blond groan slightly being unable to hold back as his member felt her ass for the first time, squeezing her breast a little tighter as the arm around her waist brought her closer than she realized she could. Meliodas smirked slightly before the arms around her waist trailed upwards, fingers dancing along her exposed flesh as when she turned the large shirt she was wearing had ridden up to just below her breasts. When the moving hand finally reached its new destination, cupping her other breast, he moved his right leg in between hers, her warm covered center resting comfortably on it.

Kissing the back of her neck Meliodas noted that she was blushing a bright red as she moaned a little.

"You're still awake Elizabeth? I thought you fell back asleep…" Meliodas said into the side of her neck nuzzling it with his nose as he inhaled her sweet scent.

"W-who could sleep when you keep doing that?" She replied flustered, it had been a while since they had time like this.

"Haha, do you want me to stop?" Meliodas asked her laughing a little.

Elizabeth was silent which cause him to nuzzle her neck again, this time in comfort.

"How long has it been since we were last like this?" She asked after a few moments.

"Hmm, has to be three years now? You were fifteen, I was sixteen."

"I snuck out after having a fight with Veronica over my friendship with you…"

"Oh? Is what we have just a friendship?"

"N-never…well…it hasn't been for a long time now…" Elizabeth replied rolling over once again to face him, keeping his leg firmly between her.

Meliodas laughed a little, bringing his forehead to meet hers. "Nope, not since you confessed to liking me back when we were what? Thirteen? Wow…been a while…"

"Yeah…"

"Would you have really left without saying goodbye to me?"

"No, I was going to go over to your home after I walked around the neighborhood to throw off my scent."

"Cheeky…but what if I had already left?"

She looked at him, unimpressed by what he had just said.

"Yeah, I didn't believe that when I said it either."

Elizabeth laughed a little at his expression, remembering how the two had gotten together nearly five years ago. She was thirteen, Meliodas fourteen, when she had snuck out of her home for the hundredth time. Like usual Meliodas waited down a block from her house, up until that night they were the best of friends, he being the only one she had. The blond had noticed that she was unusually quiet during that time and had asked what was wrong.

 _FLASHBACK FOR A WHILE_

 _A young Elizabeth sat on a swing eating a Hershey Bar that her blond companion had given her. It was the anniversary of when the two had become friends._

" _What's wrong Elizabeth? You're not usually this silent…" Meliodas said poking her forehead to get her to look at him._

" _It's nothing Mr- Meliodas…"_

" _Hmph I beg to differ, you look upset, you know that you can tell me anything…"_

 _Elizabeth was quiet for a minute, gathering up her courage before saying "What would happen if a best friend grew feelings for the other?"_

 _Her question caught him off guard, his chocolate bar missing his mouth and ending up with him being poked in the cheek "Tch, of course it's possible. My dad says that my mom and he were best friends for years and years before they ended up together and having me and my brothers…"_

" _But what if it breaks their friendship if things don't turn out?"_

" _Well, than they were never meant to be friends in the first place…now what's this about anyways Elizabeth...no stalling either." Meliodas said "Anything you have to say isn't gonna-"_

" _I like you okay!" Elizabeth let out before her eyes widened as she blushed a vibrant red and turned her head to the ground hoping to avoid the sting of rejection._

' _ **Could she really mean what I think she means?'**_ _Meliodas thought to himself before saying "Like? Like in a way of a brother or best friend or…?"_

"… _.Like one would like a boyfriend dummy…" Elizabeth mumbled still avoiding his eyes._

' _ **YES! She likes me back!'**_ _Meliodas took a deep breath before stepping closer to her, taking a hand and lifting up her head so that she would look him in the eyes._

" _I guess you don't like me like that…huh Meliodas?" She said sniffling a little as tears began to fill up her vision as she closed her eyes._

 _Then she felt soft, velvety lips on hers, opening her eyes, she found that Meliodas had closed the rather short distance between their lips as he kissed her, trying to convey his feelings for her without words._

 _Withdrawing, Meliodas smirked softly at her, "Does that answer your question Ellie?"_

 _Her reply was simple: She tackled him to the ground as she met his lips once more as his arms instinctively wrapped around her waist._

 _FLASHBCK END_

"You still don't know everything about me…you know that right Ellie?" Meliodas told her as he brought her closer, his face hiding in the crook between her pillow and her neck.

"I know, but that doesn't matter to me, I know that eventually you'll feel comfortable enough to tell me all about your past. But until then, I'm fine with just knowing what I know now okay?" Elizabeth stated kissing his ear before nuzzling it in affection.

Sniffling lightly, Meliodas kissed her neck mumbling a quick "Thank you" before flipping her over so that she was on her back.

"So…wanna play a little game?" He asked her smirking down at her.

"Depends on what kind of game it is."

"Well, how about this, I drop enough hints when we have more of us so that the others begin to question our relationship, you have to act as if I've always been like that throughout our friendship. If they guess correctly that we're a couple and how long we've been one I win, if not I win."

"And the time frame to win?"

"Until all of us sins are together again."

"What do I get if I win?"

"Hmm…if I win, you have to dress up in that maid costume you refused to wear at my families Halloween party a few years ago." Meliodas said with a wide, shit-eating grin.

"And if I win?"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

Elizabeth thought for a few minutes before nodding to herself, that was a good idea, "Alright I accept your terms."

"Wait, you never told me what you wanted from me Ellie"

"I will tell you when I win. But for now…can you kiss me again."

Meliodas needed no further incentive, he kissed her fiercely, their lips practically melting against each other's. Elizabeth's arms wrapped around his neck as she moved her head to the side allowing him clear access to the side of her neck, which he attacked fiercely nipping at it before sucking the sensitive skin.

Meliodas' hands began to snake up her body, his own being supported by his legs, one still firmly pressed against her center the other on the outside of her left leg. Pushing her shirt up a little bit more, Meliodas marveled at the sight of her naked breasts as Elizabeth blushed.

"H-how far this time Ellie?" he asked through taking a deep breath again in order to calm himself, his growing need becoming apparent as he lowered the bottom half of his body on top of hers, the only thing separating them were two sets of fabric.

"N-not all the way…I'm s-still not ready…" Elizabeth replied blushing more from feeling his need.

Kissing her lips once more, Meliodas replied lowly "That's fine…as long as I can taste you tonight…as long as you're willing that is…"

"I-I am…" She replied as the blond moved his lips down from hers to her neck before he lifted them up so she could remove her shirt fully from her body.

Meliodas wasted no time in working his way slowly down her neck to her chest, leaving large hickeys on the tops of her breasts before taking on into his mouth while his hand kneaded the other. At the feel of his hot mouth surrounding one of her buds, Elizabeth bit back a moan as she brought her hand to her mouth to try and keep silent. The lower part of her body moving upwards to cause a little friction for Meliodas' need. This caused him to groan around her bud which caused her to gasp at the feel of it.

Rolling his teeth on the bud, Meliodas pulled back a little, a trail of spit coming from his mouth to the bud. He blew on the sensitive bud, eliciting a delightful gasp from the beauty beneath him, before moving to the other bud, biting it a little to draw out a another gasp. Switching hands, he moved his now free one to the hardened bud, rolling it between his pointer and middle finger, every now and then he would use his thumb to pull lightly on it.

Elizabeth squirmed beneath him, her hips moving up on his knee as his need lay hardened on her waistline. She was sure he could feel how damp her panties were becoming on his bare leg as he continued his ministrations on her breasts.

"M-Meliodas…please…" she stuttered out.

"Please what?" he replied blowing on the newly wet bud before moving his other hand and doing the same treatment as the other.

"T-Touch me…" she said lowly.

"But I am touching you Ellie…unless you want me to touch you someplace else…but where could that be?" he asked teasingly having noticed the wetness that reached his knee, the one still delightfully pressed up against her center.

"Down…" she tried to get out another word.

"Hmm? Down huh?" he mumbled to himself before moving down to her stomach, peppering soft kisses against her flesh.

"F-further…" She whimpered.

Meliodas complied moving to her waistline, nipping at it before asking, "Here than?"

Elizabeth whimpered again wiggling her hips, he was so close to her need right then.

"Further than?" He said to himself before moving further down so that his face was at the apex of her center, bringing a hand up, the other on her leg, he used his finger to trace the wet line that had appeared during his teasing. Elizabeth letting out a gasps when he did so.

"Here then Ellie?" her reply was to try and grind on his finger, her aching need becoming more apparent. "Now what do you want me to do? Touch or Lick?" he looked up meeting her eye with a devilish grin on his face.

"B-Both…" she replied with a red hue on her face, eyes glazed over in pleasure.

"Both hmm? Such a naughty girl you are tonight…" he said kissing the inside of her thighs before smoothly removing her damp panties, revealing her glistening sex. He ran his thumb down the folds of it, enjoying the way her juices coated it in just a single swipe. Spreading her folds apart, he began to blow on her sensitive area before slowly moving his middle finger into her molting hot core groaning at the way it tightened around it but being careful not to go too far. Twirling his digit around inside her until she loosened around it a little before adding his pointer finger as his mouth moved to the sensitive nub of her apex. He licked it lightly as he began to thrust his fingers inside of her, being very careful at their depth before he began to suck on her nub, adding his ring finger stretching her out and causing her to cry out a little at the pleasure he was causing her.

"M-Meliodas…" she managed to stutter out between the thrusts of his fingers and his suckling on her nub. She never had a chance to say more as a wave of pleasure crashed over her, coating both Meliodas' fingers and his mouth. The blond didn't mind at all, he seemed to love the taste of her though as he began to clean up the mess she made. It was only right as he caused it.

"M-Meliodas…" she stuttered out again once she came down from her high as he moved on top of her again, his need meeting her waistline again.

"How was that Ellie?" he asked with a grin staring down at her, she could see that he still had some of her juices on his lips and a thought came to mind.

Feeling emboldened by what she just experienced, Elizabeth leaned up and licked them off of his face, catching him off guard, before she flipped them over so that she was on top.

"E-Ellie?" Meliodas stuttered out this time.

Elizabeth only smiled before kissing him, working her way down his neck, his chest, stomach, until she finally got to his waistline, where his need was very prominent. Gently, she removed his member from their confinement grasping it softly with her hand, running her thumb over the throbbing tip of it. This elicited a soft his of pleasure from the blond.

She slowly worked from the base of it, dragging her fingertips over the soft flesh of his manhood, pre-cum slowly making itself known. Wondering something, Elizabeth slowly moved her head closer to the member.

Meliodas, seeing this, stuttered out a soft "Y-you don't h-have to E-Ellie…"

"I know but I want too…" the platinum haired beauty replied smiling lovingly at him before taking his head into her mouth making the blond underneath moan lowly. Her teeth scraped against the flesh of the shaft as she took in more of him, humming in content, unknowingly making Meliodas shiver in pleasure and almost coming right then but he held strong.

Elizabeth slowly massaged the base as she continued to suck on the member's head, teeth still scraping on the shaft until finally, Meliodas grabbed her head making her take more of him in as he came. Swallowing her prize, Elizabeth wiped away some escaped liquid with a finger before sucking on it, making sure she didn't miss a drop. Afterwards she reached for her shirt so she wasn't lying in bed completely naked before laying down next to her blond haired companion who was still recovering from his experience.

Once he did so he curled his arms around Elizabeth's waist, one wrapped underneath her body with the hand coming out the other side as the other was across her chest with his head laying on her breast.

"Well….that was new, how long have you been waiting to do that Ellie?" He asked cuddling into her side, left leg wrapped around her right.

"A while…is that bad?" Elizabeth replied shyly, afraid she had done something wrong.

"Hell no, please do that again." He turned so she could see his face, he was pouting again.

"Hmm, we'll see." She giggled before leaning up and kissing him one last time before sleep claimed her.

Meliodas stayed up for a few minutes, the things they just did being replayed in his head as he snuggled into his favorite pillow. _**'Well'**_ he thought to himself with a Cheshire cat grin. _ **'I certainly have a hell-cat as a lover…can't wait for the full thing but I'm sure it'll be worth it.'**_ Sleep claimed him after that last thought.

 ***Yeah, so I have no fucking Idea where the mother-loving hell that came from….honestly that it probably one of the best straight lemons I have ever written…and it came out of bloody-fucking nowhere…hope you all enjoyed that.***

Waking up sometime the next morning, Meliodas noted the lack of Elizabeth underneath him. Disappointed but not overly so, he made through his morning routine, taking a shower, brushing his teeth, lightly combing his hair, before getting dressed and making his way down to the tavern floor for breakfast.

Luckily, Diane was the one cooking, having eaten a decent tasting breakfast for the morning the trio and two piggy's took off to Baste City, more specifically Baste City Prison. Passing the time with asking meaningless questions asked between Elizabeth and Diane in an effort to get to know one another, until finally they reached the outer edge of the city. Stopping by a gas station, they picked up some gas, a map, and some coffee before looking for the easiest way to the city prison. When they finally decided on the way, and after drinking some much needed caffeine, they set off again.

Arriving at a dome like building nearly two hours later, after getting lost or distracted multiple times, Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Diane parked a little ways away in a parking lot and began a discussion on who they all thought would be in Baste City prison.

"So…who do you two think is in?" Elizabeth asked the two former vigilantes.

"Hmm….no clue…" Meliodas stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, it can't be Escanor unless his other side was let loose, but I don't think that's a possibility considering the fact that he's really paranoid about keeping to himself when he's in those moods…" Diane stated logically.

"Yeah…" Meliodas said holding his chin with a hand "Dad had contact with Merlin about a year or so ago…said that Escanor had met up with her, and since I don't see Merlin committing any acts that could have her chemist liscene cancelled, it's a safe bet to say that both are out of the question."

"True, I don't see him willingly leaving her side till she says so…What about Gowther?"

"Can't be Gowther either, there hasn't been any sign of him since he ran away from Merlin…and that incident had my dad all up in arms eager to go and find him…Besides I think he would be committed to an asylum than jail with how he was as a kid…"

"Damn…that's true."

"What about King?"

"King? The boy who lost a fish to a kitten when we went on that camping trip King?"

"…I see your point….than it's gotta be…

" **BAN!"** both the brunette and blond yelled out happily, feeling smart that they deduced such a thing is such a short amount of time.

Elizabeth giggled at the looks on their faces, she had kept silent because she didn't know much of the other members of the group and didn't want to make assumptions.

"Well then, I guess we get to meet Mr. Ban next than." She stated happily.

 **End of the chapter everyone. Sorry that it was so long, I really wanted to try and write a chapter with over ten thousand words and then post it on my birthday which was today.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the little lime, which was unexpected to me as well since I like to be a little further up in chapters before I bring out the lemon zest.**

 **If any of you are confused I have a rough time-line of the events before.**

Ten years ago, Meliodas was nine when the Sins disbanded, caused by a number of reasons.

He moved into the same neighborhood as Elizabeth that same year, befriending her in the process.

Moving up in age, he found that he had fallen for her but wasn't sure how to approach the topic of a relationship to her.

Luckily she had the guts to do so instead. They got together at ages 13-14 but kept it secret from almost everyone, the only having a hint of what was happening between the two was Ravinger, who approved of the relationship. They kept up appearances even if they were the only two alone together, never knowing who would be ordered to follow Elizabeth around whenever she did get a day to herself.

At the age of 15, Baltra tightened the security around his home, making it more difficult for Elizabeth to sneak out.

 **I think that's all, but if it doesn't make any sense please let me know, I will do my best to smooth out any details in future chapters.**

 **Please review guys, it means a lot, even if it's a simple, "Good! Can't wait for the next chapter!" Seriously it can be that simple.**

 **Anyways bye guys, till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to a new chapter of Forbidden everyone! I am so happy at the responses that everyone gave me last chapter, like really, the latest review I got had brought tears to my eyes so thank you so very much to the one who reviewed.**

 **One thing you should all be aware of is the fact that, well, I feel a close sense with this fandom, not just because it's a really amazing series but also because the country of Britannia reminds me so much of my departed grandmother, who basically raised me and my cousins. She was from England, and for those of you who don't know, England was better known as Britannia way back in early history, actually it still kinda is today. There was a time where her ringtone for my mother and I phone's for her was the "Hail Britannia" theme….But yeah, see she passed away on my birthday two years ago, which makes the day very tough for me. She may not have understood my love for fanfiction, or all things anime, but she approved so much of my writing, as well as what makes me happy, and I think she would of liked the goal of writing 10,000 words in a single setting, the fact that I stuck to it and got it all done, with a few thousand words over that goal I set for myself, is an immense achievement for myself.**

 **Sorry for rambling on, the first few weeks of this month are the hardest of the year, so that's why I wanted to give myself a birthday present that I would be proud of.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter, especially since it's a better update time than the one between chapter 1 and 2.**

 **One more thing….in my family the word "Fuck" isn't really a bad word. It's merely a sentence enhancer…for real the grandchildren were taught to curse from a young age. Meh, that's just how things are in my family. Wouldn't change a god damn fucking thing really!**

 **Now,**

 **ONWARDS!**

 **Forbidden Chapter 3**

The trio, plus two pigs, sat in the RV for a little while, trying to form a plan on how to figure out how to find if their suspicions were true or not. Right now it was Meliodas and Diane sitting at one of the tavern tables in the bar area of the Boar Hat with Elizabeth watching them throw ideas back and forth between each other.

"I say we ask old man Ravi, he'd be able to find out through his connections easily" complained the giant brunette pouting down at her blond haired captain.

"No Diane, I don't want to rely on my dad's connections, that's why I'm here in this RV…" Sighed Meliodas looking longingly at the shelves of alcohol behind the Boar Hat.

"Well, what about breaking in?"

"No…that would lead to even more trouble."

"Dressing as guards?"

"We're too easily distinguished Diane…"

"We could have Ellie seduce the Warden"

"Hell fucking no."

"But-"

"No"

"Oh come on Captain!"

"Sorry I can't hear you."

"Grrr, you're so overprotective of her…ass"

"Of course I am it's my ass and I'm proud of it too."

Elizabeth sighed to herself, Hawk in her arms, she knew in the short time she had known Diane that she liked to push Meliodas' buttons. Mainly buttons programed for her. In their argument she had tried to interrupt and be a sensible mind but they either hadn't heard her or were ignoring her.

"Well Hawk, I know just the thing to do" She whispered to the pig in her arms before setting him down on the seat next to hers. "Stay here and make sure they don't kill each other okay?"

And, as if he understood her order, Hawk nodded before she took off upstairs to the third tier of the RV, the tier that housed her and Meliodas' room. Once there, Elizabeth grabbed her duffle bag, located in the closet, and grabbed her laptop. She had a feeling she would need it on this adventure of hers at some point, and then headed back down to the Tavern area.

In the short amount of time that she was gone, the tavern area had become a disaster zone. Tables were flipped and laying on their edges, chairs were on their backs, plates were broken, and the drinks that were on the table the three were sitting at just minutes before were now spilled on the floor.

Sitting in the mess was a flailing Diane with a Meliodas sitting on her back, cross legged, with a mug of still foaming pop, as he had promised Elizabeth that he wouldn't drink alcohol until they had Merlin as their acting adult. Hawk was hiding behind his sleeping mother, who was located near the kitchen area of the tavern, trembling slightly when he noticed Elizabeth had come back down and took to hiding behind her.

"Get off me captain!" yelled the brunette flailing and failing at trying to get the blond off of her.

"Hmm….Nope! Sorry, no can do Diane." Meliodas replied, grinning impishly.

"Oh come on, I didn't mean a word!" Diane pleaded.

"Don't believe you" the blond replied, taking a drink of the pop as Diane growled.

"What happened here?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief.

" **Nothing!"** both the blond and brunette replied to the platinum haired girl.

 _X-X-X-Five Minutes earlier.—X-X-X_

" _You're just jealous of anyone else Elizabeth gives attention too." Diane said smirking at the caught look Meliodas gave._

" _Nope" the blond replied looking away from her._

" _Liar, you just want her all to yourself."_

" _Nope"_

" _Hmm…then maybe I should introduce her to one of my other cousins…maybe she'd like Drole? She could like taller guys for all I know…" Diane teased, but then regretted it as she saw the look on her captain's face._

 _That was when the mess happened, initiated by Meliodas who 'accidentally' threw his drink on Diane's head._

 _X-X-X—End—Of—Flashback—X-X-X_

"Well I don't really care who started it, but I want this place cleaned up…" Elizabeth stared at the two, eyes hardening, **"Now"**

Slightly terrified, and a little turned on by the sudden character change, Meliodas immediately got off Diane and helped her up before going to the cleaning closet located in the small kitchen and grabbed the cleaning supplies, handing a few of them to a terrified Diane as the two started following Elizabeth's orders.

Hawk, noticing the platinum's haired girl's change in character, began to nudge her leg with his snout as if to say 'Sorry for not being able to stop them…' Laughing a little, Elizabeth tucked her laptop underneath her arm before scooping up the piglet and heading to the counter.

"It's okay Hawk, it's not your fault. They are just dorks sometimes." Elizabeth said giggling a little, noticing the pout that had appeared on the blond man's face as she did so. Setting Hawk on the counter as she sat on a stool herself, carefully placing her laptop out of harm's way of anything that could fry it.

"Now let's see what we can do…" She murmured to herself, not noticing the confused looks the other two had sent her way as they worked to right the room of their mess. They didn't dare ask her anything before righting the room though, fearing her wrath.

"Captain..?" Whispered Diane as they worked closely together.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you, the one who beat most of the gangs in Liones, scared of her?"

"Ah…that's because you've never seen her really mad…" the blond replied shuddering a little "One time, Zeldris ruined a favorite dress of hers at a family get-together and well…it ended in him being strung upside down by his toes on the roof…how it happened so fast I have no idea…all I do know is that Zeldris is still kind of terrified of her. All of my family is really. Dad thinks it's hilarious though."

"I bet he does…though for you it's more of a turn on isn't it?"

"I plead the fifth Diane…"

Diane laughed softly as they worked together and pulled the last table to standing again before righting the chairs. Meliodas ignored her as he made his way to behind the counter and helping himself to more pop, pouring a glass of it for Elizabeth as peace offering before doing so for Diane, who sat down next the other girl as well, to keep her from whining and teasing him again.

"Aha!" Exclaimed Elizabeth, causing the two who had just happened to take a sip of their drinks each to choke.

Coughing a little Meliodas asked "W-what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Why are you two coughing?"

"N-No reason" Diane replied.

"Okay then, the reason I said that is because I went onto the Baste Prison Website and found their Inmate Registry Page."

"Inmate Registry Page? What's that?" the brunette of the group asked.

"It's where the public can go and check the inmates listed in the Prison without having to go through endless amounts of paper-work." Explained Elizabeth as she smiled brightly.

"What?" the other two asked, deadpanning at her.

"I try to cut in earlier but you two didn't hear me…I was trying to say that there was an easier way to check and see if we're correct. I once asked my older sister if there was an easier way of checking and seeing if someone was in a specific prison, she explained the Inmate Registry page that every prison has now-a-days" the girl explained further in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Whuahh Ellie, your like, a genius!" Diane exclaimed hugging the other girl in an excited matter.

"True, I can't believe I didn't realize that sooner…and Monspeet practically made me memorize every loophole the justice and prison system has…" Meliodas said as Elizabeth giggled at him again, looking at him with heated eyes, to which he returned.

"So, Ellie, what's the verdict for our Ban?" Diane asked.

"Hmm? Oh right, well it says here that he is in for assault, doesn't say who though that's private, and that he is due for release without parole…huh…"

"What's up Elizabeth?" Asked her secret boyfriend.

"Well it says here that he is due to be released without parole today…so all we really have to do is meet him by the gates and pick him up." She replied

"And where are the gates again?" the brunette asked.

"On the other side of where we are currently." Meliodas replied for Elizabeth.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go get Ban!" Diane exclaimed in excitement.

After moving around to the other side of the prison, the side where the release gate was located at, the trio decided to wait outside of the RV for the soon-to-be ex-convict. Diane providing snacks while Meliodas provided the drinks. It was about two hours later that the gates began to move and a figure clad in red leather clothes with pale blue, almost platinum, hair stepped out from behind them.

Diane noticed this soon after Meliodas as she began to wave frantically and call out his name. Even if Ban had never been her favorite of her friends, he was still that, a very dear friend. It was obvious that the man had heard her as he started walking toward them, his duffle bag over his shoulder as he did so.

Once close to the group the leather clad man had a fox like grin on his face after spotting the blond in the group.

"Captain!" He exclaimed dropping his bag as he rushed forward.

"Ban!" Replied Meliodas as he, too, rushed forward, taking Ban's hand into his own and bringing them both into a man-hug before they threw themselves onto the ground and proceeded to get into an intense arm-wrestling match. The Winner turning out to be Meliodas.

Laughing Ban said "Damn, looks like I'll have to step up my game next time…huh Captain?"

"Hmm, yep! You must have gotten all flabby while you were in prison Ban"

"Are you kidding me? I'll never turn flabby. Goes against my nature"

"Uh-huh, a likely story."

"Anyways cap' tin, what in the hell are you doing in Baste City?" Ban asked walking with Meliodas back toward the big green RV.

"To get you of course idiot." Diane explained when they were close enough.

"Huh? Diane? Damn…you grew way up" Ban whistled looking at how tall the slightly younger girl look.

"Ha-ha really?" Diane asked sheepishly pulling one of her ponytails to her mouth.

"Yep, ya 'know King's not gonna be able to take his eyes off of 'ya right?" Ban asked, laughing as the brunette blushed a vibrant red before turning away to hide it. Then his eyes turned to the other girl in the group who was now standing piglet at her side, noticing Meliodas was now behind the girl, seriously how the fucking hell did he move so fast, before hearing a soft squeal coming from her, yep captain was totally enamored with the platinum haired girl. Smirking at the thought of his captain falling for her Ban asked a simple "Whose this?"

"Oh, this is Elizabeth, she's the captain's friend from Liones" Diane explained.

"Oh 'issat right? Well than short stuff, names Ban nice to meet 'cha El" Ban said introducing himself with a hand out, shaking it Elizabeth replied "It's nice to meet you Mr. Ban, like Diane said, I knew Meliodas back in Liones, he offered me to come with him when I was leaving home."

"Oh really? Jeez cap' tin, you sure know how to pick 'em…" Ban said teasingly too Meliodas.

As the two bantered back and forth jokingly, Elizabeth took the time to study the man, Ban was about 6'11" feet tall, almost as tall as Diane but not quite. He had a thin but muscular build, with soft blue hair and red eyes, a scar that went up the left side of his neck too just a few inches past his jawline, almost up to his cheek. His eyes were foxlike in shape, thick around the edges, and held a mischievous look in them.

"So why are you here?" Ban asked as he had Meliodas in a headlock, the blond could have gotten out of it whenever he wanted but Elizabeth could tell that he had missed Ban the most.

"To ask you to join us silly." Diane explained.

"Huh?"

"Well, we need your food cooking skills for the Boar hat, we're also going around the country to get all the sins back together again." Meliodas explained further, getting out of Ban's hold.

"Hmm, sorry no can do…" Ban said linking his hands behind his head.

"Huh?" both Meliodas and Diane asked while Elizabeth cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Though when she did this, Ban couldn't help but notice the look of wanting that crossed his captain's face, saving that fact for later Ban continued, "Well, Zhivago offered to have temporary guardianship of my sister when I went into jail, now that I'm out I got my guardianship of her back so I need to go get her. After that I need to go check up on….someone in Fae City…"

"You have a sister Mr. Ban?" Elizabeth asked as the blond and brunette went into a slight shock, Ban didn't have a sister ten years ago, then again a lot can happen in a decade.

"It's just Ban short stuff, none of that 'Mr.' shit okay? And yeah, Kilia, she's about four right now. Almost Five…I promised her that I would get her back after I got out of prison." Ban explained. "'sides, I wanna do right by her."

"Then…wouldn't it be better for both of you to get a fresh start?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Baste obviously doesn't hold good memories for you…wouldn't it be better if you came with us, you'd get your own room and I'm sure Kilia would enjoy it. I knew when I was little that I was always exploring with my elder sister…" the platinum haired girl explained shyly, not wanting to upset Ban with her observations. "A-and I'm sure we'd gladly make the detour to Fae City for whatever it is you need…

Ban stared at the girl who had caught his captain's attention, he wasn't expecting her to notice that much in such a short amount of time at that. Honestly he was impressed. "Hmm….would that be okay with you cap'n?"

Meliodas acted like he was thinking it over, when in reality the moment Elizabeth stated her observations and connections he knew he couldn't say no. Ban having a little sister was just another add on to the group, plus he kind of wanted to see his secret girlfriend act around a child. "Sure, why wouldn't it be? The more the merrier right Diane?"

"You bet'cha captain! Besides I've always wanted to see a tiny female Ban before." Diane giggled.

Ban was silent before smiling and nodding along his consent, what better way to spend time with his little sister than to travel the country with her and his closest friends? Besides, having Kilia around girls, no matter how weird they were, would be a good thing.

Piling into the RV, Ban was immediately amazed by how bigger it was on the inside than on the outside. He wasn't expecting his captain to have a full blown Bar on the first tier of his big green RV, nor was he expecting a fully stocked kitchen with the best equipment. Ban loved cooking, his adopted father made sure that whenever he struck out on his own that the young man could cook for himself and for other people. Because of that, Ban always feels closer to the man whenever he was in a kitchen.

After a quick pit-stop by the courthouse, to get custody of Kilia back, filing that they would be traveling with his friends but that Kilia would still get an education, and finally telling the proper authorities that he would be out of reach but could be contacted by Ravinger Gore in case of emergencies. The quartet began to move to the east-side of Baste City to the home of Zhivago, Ban's adopted father.

Pulling up to a slightly disheveled house in a decent neighborhood, the RV catching the neighbor's attention, Ban, Meliodas, and Elizabeth got out with Diane looking after Hawk-Momma and the RV itself.

Knocking on the door, Ban braced himself for what was to come, because the one who opened the door was none other than….a tiny 2'3"feet four year old girl. One who stared up to Ban's face before flinging herself against his legs as she began to cry in happiness at seeing her brother. Smiling softly, Ban bent down and picked up the little girl, holding her to his chest as she continued to cry, mumbling soft words to the girl in an effort to comfort her.

Elizabeth stared at the scene, a few tears making there presence known but never falling. Noticing this, Meliodas secretly grabbed her hand into his and began to rub soothing circles on the top of it in an effort to comfort her as well. He couldn't do much because of the game they were playing, as it wouldn't do to give too much away, he did have ways to making Elizabeth feel better in any other way her could.

Years of watching her from afar helped with that… great, now he felt like a stalker…joy. The moment was ruined, however, when he had moved his hand from hers to behind her so that it rested on her butt, the almost silent squeak that escaped the girl's mouth indicated that he had begun to squeeze it. Hey, he had to do something to contend with the stalker thoughts that had entered his mind. Touching one of his favorite areas on Elizabeth helped with that.

X—X—X—X—Back In The Boar Hat—X—X—X—X

Diane was sitting on a bench that was situated in front of a window within the Boar Hat, she had really wanted to meet Zhivago again, having met him when she was a little girl, but decided against it. She was confidant with herself, no doubt about that, but sometimes a person can only take so much gawking because of their abnormalities. Plus she didn't want to scare the possible tiny new member of their growing group.

She stared at the trio, noticing how Ban had tensed up and how Meliodas had taken Elizabeth's hand into his, she didn't know why. However the brunette had to admit that it was a sweet gesture of her captain to do such a thing. After the incident from ten years ago, the one that had been a main cause in the group's previous break up, she had thought that the blond would have cut off all emotions. He had been a bit dark for a while before the group had fully been disbanded.

Though seeing how he always had his hands on Elizabeth, she was glad that her suspicions had been false. That he didn't continue to go in a downward spiral that ended in more tragedy. Diane had to admit to herself that she didn't know much about their relationship, what the depth of it was, whether or not they were just best friends or something more.

Though seeing how her captain had reached down to Elizabeth's rear and groped it, she felt herself sweat at the back of her neck before saying, "Yep, he loves her alright…though the question now is whether or not she feels the same thing for him."

X—X—X—X—Back With The Rest—X—X—X—X

"Kilia? Who was at the door sweetie?" A soft but stern voice asked from within the house, stepping into view was a blond man with hazel eyes, standing at about a foot below Ban himself, and he was wearing a yellow high-collared coat, white tank-top underneath, yellow pants, and a red bandana on his head.

"B-Ban?" he stuttered out in slight shock, he didn't know when Ban was going to get out of jail, as he promised the bluenette that he wouldn't allow Kilia anywhere near his court case.

"Hey old man…been a while hasn't it? Thanks for taking care of Kilia…" Ban said to the man, holding Kilia with one arm as the other moved to his pocket, his face in a rare smile. He was honestly glad that the old man had done as he asked him too.

Rushing forward and bringing his adopted son into a hug, nearly crushing Kilia, Zhivago stated "Damn right it has been, come on in…I need to get Kilia to get her stuff together…your friends can come in too." Before pulling away and leading the group into the house.

"So where is Selion?" Ban asked sitting down on a brown couch in the living room, Kilia in his arms. Meliodas and Elizabeth following suit, though the former forced the latter to sit in his lap.

"Oh, he's at a friend's house, he made a few last year when he started school, thank gods for that, I was beginning to worry about that boy." Zhivago answered laughing a little as he started to gather Kilia's favorite toys, just a few of them, before stuffing them into a light red duffle bag.

"Really? He asked to be put in school again?" Ban asked, rubbing his sister's head which caused her to nuzzle into his neck.

"Yep, he's nearly over his fear of strangers, only really had problems involving strange older adults, most kids he's okay with now-a-days." The older man replied setting the duffle bag on the armchair that sat next to the couch before taking a seat on the other one in the room.

"Damn, kids braver than I thought he was…"

"Yep, surprised me too, thought he was gonna be traumatized forever. Anyways who're these two and why is there a green RV parked outside my damn house?"

"Ah, you remember Meliodas right?" Ban asked, gesturing to Meliodas who waved with his free hand, the other keeping Elizabeth from jumping out of his lap.

Well…he did have to hide something, having her in his lap to do so was just an easier way of doing so.

"'Sup Zhivago, nice to see you again!" Meliodas said before continuing "This is Elizabeth, she's a friend from my neighborhood."

"Friend huh?" Replied Zhivago "Didn't know friends did that with each other kid…seems to me that there's more to you twos friendship. Whatever not my business, though it is good to see you in good spirits again and it is nice to meet you Elizabeth, hope those two yahoo's ain't given ya too much trouble."

Elizabeth giggled at the older man before saying "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Zhivago, they haven't been giving me too much trouble but that's okay…that's part of who they are right?"

"True…Oi Kilia? Wanna show Ban your room so you can get your stuff together?" Zhivago asked the little girl.

"W-why? Am I leaving with big brother?" a soft voice asked, hope finding its way to her voice.

"That's right kiddo…your coming with me and those two, plus a giant, on an adventure would you like that?" Ban asked looking down at the little girl in his lap.

"Y-Yes!" Kilia exclaimed happily before hopping off of her brother's lap, grabbing his hand, and forcing him to follow her into her room. Which he did so, smiling a small smile as he grabbed her duffle bag.

Zhivago chuckled as he watched after the two, the two situated on the couch smiling gently at the pair as they disappeared down the hallway.

"That girl, never changes when it comes to her brother…didn't even asked for the others names…"Zhivago said before turning his attention to the other two "So, how long have you two been together?"

Shock ran through Elizabeth's body, stiffening up as a blush made its way onto her face. Meanwhile Meliodas laughed, moving his other hand to cup one of her breasts as the hand around her waist brought her closer to his body. The simple fact that her breasts were pushed up and into his face did nothing to help the need to hide a certain something.

"How'd you know?" Meliodas asked as he laid his head on the top of Elizabeth's chest.

"Kid, I knew you when you were a kid. You were never this touchy feely with other people, in fact you shied away every time someone tried to hug you that wasn't Estarossa or Zeldris. You weren't exactly hiding it very well either."

"Ah man…and I thought I was doing a pretty good job too….Not!" Meliodas laughed, the bet was only directed towards the other sins, the two bet-placers never said that anyone outside of that specific, and small, group couldn't guess it right.

"So…I take it neither Ban nor the others know?"

"N-No Mr. Zhivago, we, Meliodas and I, have a bet going on…"

"A bet hmm?"

"Yep Zhivago, a bet that I would drop hints of how close we are to the other sins, while Elizabeth's job is more of a smokescreen. She's gotta act that this is just how our friendship is. Anybody outside of the sins can guess it right and the game is still on, but the moment someone guess' right, outloud and in front of everyone, the game is over."

"However, what he forgot to mention is that, they have to guess if we're really together and how long. As well as the time-frame to guess it. They all have until the end of the journey to gather them all up to guess as to how close we actually are."

"Oh yeah that too…If someone guess if we're together and a rough estimate as to how long we have been, I win and as such she has to dress in a maid costume for me that she refused to wear at last year's Halloween party."

"And if nobody guesses if we are or if the estimate is wrong, I win."

Zhivago laughed heartily, he kind of figured this had to be the situation between the two. Meliodas was always a risk taker and usually got his way with most things. "So, Elizabeth, what do you want if you win and Meliodas there loses?"

Elizabeth smiled brightly at the man, getting up and leaning over to the man, Meliodas holding her leg so that he could still be touching her. She whispered something into the older man's ear, earning an even louder laugh that brought tears to the Zhivago's eyes as she came back and sat in Meliodas' lap again.

Coming down from laughing so hard, and with a little chuckle every now and then, Zhivago stated "That's a good one little missy, oh but I think you'll have no problems with that if you just continue to keep doing what you're doing."

Elizabeth laughed together with the older man as Meliodas pouted at his girlfriend, why did the old man get to know but not him? As punishment for being so smart and keeping what she wanted a secret from him, Meliodas moved her so that she could fully feel what he wanted to hide as he began to cup both her breasts. Though this made Zhivago laugh all the more harder.

X—X—X—X—During the time this was happening—With Ban and Kilia—X—X—X—X

Kilia was happy. Her older brother had kept his promise of getting her back, what's all the more better is the fact that she got to travel with him and his friends that he told her about. Pulling Ban into her tiny room, big to her but small to Ban, she began to fritter with some things, a nervous habit.

"Alright munchkin, what's the matter?" Ban asked sitting on her bed and looking at her.

Kilia contemplated on whether or not to answer her big brother before ultimately replying "I-I'm happy that big brother is back…but what if you get sent away again? What's gonna happen to me than? Will I have to go back to t-them?"

Ban sighed, bringing Kilia into his lap again, he may have been a slight sadist and loved to fuck with people's head but this was his little baby sister…the one who, along with one other, accepted and loved him unconditionally.

"I'm not gonna get sent away again, promise. The only reason why I was ever sent away in the first place was because the asshole demanded it." Ban replied stroking her little head with his hand "And if I ever were to get sent away again, you would never ever go back to them. You'd go with that blond that's in the living room"

"The one with the pretty lady on his lap?"

"Yep, or you'd be sent back here with Zhivago okay? You never have to go within a hundred feet of those demons again until you're older and that's only if you want closure for what they did."

Kilia was silent, listening to Ban as he tried to reassure her that she never had to see their parents again.

Ban was fifteen, almost sixteen, when she was born, he was back in the custody of his parents after Zhivago was caught for assault. Selion was in his mother's family's custody during this time period. Ban was surprised of that fact that his asshole parents were expecting another kid to fuck up, and because of this, he promised himself that whenever the kid was born he would be there for them like Meliodas and his family did for him.

It's a damn good thing for that too, those two sons' a bitches didn't even have the barest essentials for the newborn. They didn't even name her at birth, just pawned her off to the hospital staff and left. Ban showed up afterwards with Ravinger's nephew Monspeet, who was a lawyer, and filed for custody of the little babe. It was tough and he almost didn't get custody of her but after a couple of weeks filing for custody, and getting financial support as a ward of the Gore family, it worked out. Though he, and the newly named Kilia, still had to live with their parents until Zhivago's few years in prison were up.

Which was hell, the nameless parents began to beat Ban again for Kilia waking them up in the middle of the night. Well actually they tried to quiet her but Ban took it instead. For three years Ban, by himself, looked after his little sister. Buying her the things she needed with the money he got from the Gore's, and the little extra he stole from people on the street.

Well…he was still Ban, it wouldn't be right if he didn't steal right? Right.

However Ban started to go out of the house less and less as the years drew on, his father was starting to look at Kilia in a bad way and it made Ban uneasy. He couldn't count the number of times he walked into the house only to see that Kilia had a fresh bruise on her face or any other part of her body. He was at his breaking point when, finally, Zhivago was released from prison and had come to collect them. Ban distanced himself from his horrible sperm and egg donors once again, taking a three year Kilia with him as he did so.

It didn't last long though, six months afterwards, the sperm donor showed up, drunk and wanting Kilia. He was about to take her when Ban beat the fuck out of him. Well, really he punch the drunk man's nose in which caused two black eyes, before the younger man threw him out of the house.

They were safe until Ban was arrested for assault filed by the drunk. Dammit, he could still hear the cries of Kilia as they took him away. In all his life that was one of the worst moments that the bluenette had. During court, the donors wanted custody back of Kilia back, until Ban had Monspeet bring out some picture that he took of Kilia every time he came home and found her bruised, even going as far as to make sure they had a time-stamp on them. Needless to say they weren't granted custody of her, instead Zhivago got that honor.

"I really never have to go back to them?" the little girl asked.

"Never, they wouldn't dare try that again. And if they did you can be sure as hell that all my friends would back me up and make 'em go away." Ban replied kissing the crown of her head "Now get your crap together, we have an adventure to start on right?"

"Right!" Kilia smiled before hoping out of her brother's lap and began to collect her most precious things, like the blanket Ban got her as a baby, the stuffed blue fox he won her at the county fair, as well as all her favorite clothes.

Ban laughed as he laid back on his sister's bed listening to her run around the tiny room gathering her stuff.

X—X—X—X—A little while Later—X—X—X—X

Emerging from the small room that Kilia had called home for the last few years, the light red duffle bag filled to the brim with clothes, toys, and a few keepsakes, Kilia was smiling happily. Her big brother was finally back with her again, and now they were going on an adventure together with his friends.

Coming into the living room was a sight however, as Zhivago was on his hands and knees banging on the carpeted floor as he looked like he was about to die from laughing too hard.

"What the hell happened?" Ban asked as Kilia cocked her head to the side, looking at her pseudo-father figure as he tried to catch his breath.

Looking to the couch Ban found a blushing Elizabeth sitting on Meliodas' lap with his hands on her breasts, turning his sisters head so that she wouldn't be able to see the position the two were at he asked "Look, I don't know how close you two are, but at least keep it PG-13 so that Kilia isn't more scarred okay?"

Laughing at that, Meliodas felt that he didn't have to hide that something anymore before standing up and moving Elizabeth to stand up as well. "He-he sorry about that Ban…and yeah I'll try to keep it so we won't scar her." He stated before crouching down so that he could meet Kilia's eye. "Hey there, Kilia right? My name is Meliodas…I'm a friend of your big brother. It's nice to meet you."

"I-It's nice to meet you too M-Meliods" Kilia replied shyly waving at him before pointing to Elizabeth "Whose she?"

"You can call me Meli if you want, I know that Meliodas is kind of a hard name to say. And she is…well…" Meliodas tried to explain to the four, almost five, year old as to what his relationship is with Elizabeth.

"Is she your girlfriend? Zhivago says that a man can only touch a woman like you do to her only if they are in a relationship…"

Well that stumped the blond…luckily Elizabeth intervened before their game could be ruined "It's not like that Kilia, you see me and Meliodas are just really good friends, for a long time he was my only friend."

"Really? Why?"

"Well….my father was overprotective of me and kept me in the house at all times…kind of like Rapunzel, she wasn't allowed to leave the tower until her hero came and rescued her."

"Oh…so Meli rescued you?"

"Exactly! You're so smart Kilia, I bet you keep your brother on his toes" Elizabeth stated crouching down now while smiling gently to the shy girl, though as she said this Kilia stepped forward towards her, smiling brightly right back at the older girl.

"Ha-ha yeah, Ban always says that I'm much too smart for my own good." Kilia replied giggling and playing with the hem of her dress that she was wearing.

Ban and Meliodas stared at the two, Ban because he had never seen his little sister be so open with someone, hell it took her three months to get used to Zhivago! The fact that in just under five minutes she was smiling and giggling in front of a complete stranger was saying something to the overprotective big brother about just what kind of person Elizabeth was.

Meliodas was thinking of the same lines, he had never really seen Elizabeth interacting with a child before, sure there were little kids in their neighborhood but they feared their parents reactions if they had asked the youngest daughter of the Mayor if she wanted to play with them. Seeing his love interacting with a very shy toddler, getting said toddler to smile and act as if she'd known the older girl all her life, gave him a new perspective as to how far their relationship could go.

And gods help him, he really hoped that it went far, far into the future.

Zhivago was laughing on the inside while keeping his face blank aside from the smile on his face. _"Well….I believe that Kilia could have a playmate on their adventure in a few years…that'll be good for her."_ He thought to himself.

X—X—X—X—Little while later—X—X—X—X

After saying goodbye to Zhivago, with a promise to visit him and Selion in the future, the group made their way to the big green RV.

Kilia looked up at the vehicle, it was really big and tall, and she was going to be living in it for who knows how long! She was so very excited of this fact that she ran ahead of her older brother, the mischievous Meliodas, because even she could see that said person was a trickster, and the very kind Elizabeth. As she rushed forward the little girl ran in front of her elder brother and, after a few minutes of jumping, managed to open the door to the big green RV.

Kilia walked into the main floor and looked around but stood stock still as she was greeted with a giant!

Diane wasn't sure what happened in the house, she didn't know the conversations that took place within, or the painful recollections that were recalled. What she did know was that now, the group had added a tiny little person within their midst. Wearing a pair of dark brown pants, a white tank-top with a teal checkered over shirt, and a pair of brown boots Diane stood tall to greet the tiny person.

"Hello there" She greeted simply not knowing the reaction. Even around the Town of Dreams, people still stared at her, Dolores, and Matrona. There were a few kids that were scared of them despite everything they did for the community. It was a sad fact, but Diane always knew that there was a group of people who would accept her even if she was abnormally tall.

Kilia stared up at the giant brunette, the first thing entering her mind being that she was pretty. Purple eyes, fair skin, all the little girl saw was a very pretty girl.

"…pretty…"the little bluenette haired girl muttered as she stared with big eyes up at the brunette.

Diane was in a little bit of shock not expecting that answer coming from the very tiny girl. Hearing laughter though she lifted her head and saw that Ban, Elizabeth, and her captain had made their way inside as well.

"Big brother….is this the giant you were telling me about?" Kilia innocently asked.

"Your damn right squirt, what did I tell ya? Terrifying right?" Ban replied, making sure to tease Diane. Much to the brunette's displeasure, though she would be lying if she said that she hadn't had missed it in the last ten years.

"No! She's really pretty!" Kilia said excitedly.

"Y-you think I'm pretty?" Diane asked.

"Hm-mm, I've never seen eyes like yours before…they're my favorite color…" the little girl replied, the toes of her foot drawing lines in the floor.

Diane couldn't help herself, letting out a happy and excited squeal, she bent down and picked Kilia up off the floor. This made the little girl laugh as Diane danced around the room with her in her arms singing how she was the most amazing little girl. Though this freaked Ban out, he was afraid that Diane would accidentally drop Kilia, or, you know, squish her. And as such was trying to get the girl from the brunette's arms. It wasn't that he didn't trust Diane to be careful, it was just his little sister damn it!

Laughing at the scene, the blond of the group had his right arm around Elizabeth's waist again as he pulled her with him to the driver's area to begin their journey again. They really couldn't afford to be blocking the road for too long.

Sitting in the driver's seat, Meliodas was pouting, Elizabeth wouldn't sit in his lap again. "Why not?" he asked in a whining tone.

Giggling at him Elizabeth replied "It's against the law Meliodas, imagine what would happen if we get pulled over and I'm recognized? I would be sent back home and you would probably be charged for kidnapping…I don't want that to happen…not to you." She grabbed his hand into hers, laying it on her own cheek as she nuzzled her head into his palm, kissing it as she did so.

"Your right, sorry….I've just missed having you on my lap…" Meliodas replied starting the RV.

"It's alright…I've missed that too…"

"You have?"

"Of course…but don't worry I'll make it up to you okay?"

"Hmm, can't wait for that…" He replied as he began to fantasize what it was she would be willing to do to make up for the lack of contact.

Letting his hand go, Elizabeth buckled in as the blond pulled out into the road. Doing so it triggered Ban entering the small space that was only big enough for the driver and the passenger.

"So, Ban…Where's Diane and Kilia?" Meliodas asked seeing Ban leaning against the frame that separated the driver's area from the rest of the first tier.

"Oh, Diane's showing Kilia around the floors, I had her put Kilia in with me. Also, the squirt may have tried to kill this thing…he's a trooper though and toughed it out before I managed to get him away." Ban replied holding up a dizzy Hawk by the tail before he set the piglet in Elizabeth's lap.

"Oh, poor Hawk!" The platinum haired girl said patting the pink piglet on the head in an attempt to comfort him.

As for Meliodas, well, he began to cackle evilly at the pig's misfortune.

"Yeah, the big green one loved the attention though. Anyways you remember I have one more stop to make before I can really join back up again right?" Ban asked.

"Yep, so where too?" Meliodas asked in return.

"Fae City, more specifically King's house."

"Mr. King's home?"

"Yep, thought just call him King okay? He gets all flustered when someone calls him anything else."

"Yeah, especially Diane when she calls him Harlequin."

"Haha I forgot about that bit, anyways yeah King's home. You'll see when we get there, it's only a day or so away from Baste City, if need be I can drive through the night while you two love birds go up to your nest." Ban teased making Elizabeth blush red and Meliodas laugh.

"Nah, I'm okay. Though we might just find a motel to park in for the night later on." The blond replied reaching over and giving Elizabeth breast a tight squeeze.

Elizabeth, for her part, didn't say anything just simply blushed before leaning back in her seat. Ban didn't guess in the right parameters of the game, so it was still on. Laughing Ban made his way back into the main floor and into the kitchen, intent to cook Kilia up something to eat, oh and everyone else as well too.

It was only a few hours later that Meliodas had gotten tired at driving, it was night time now so the traveling group had pulled over at a motel, and after going into the lobby to see if it was okay for them to park in the parking lot, settled down for the night. Fae city wasn't that far from Baste City, in fact they could have made it in the same day but they weren't in a big hurry. Besides Ban and Kilia needed to rekindle that sibling bond that was almost severed in the year that he was in jail. After cooking a big dinner, Ban and Kilia retired to their shared room, the older of the two swiping a bottle of booze on his way out. Little steps, remember, little steps at being a positive role-model for the little girl. Diane was next to go to sleep, well not sleep but go to her room and relax on her bed. She was followed by Momma-Hawk who had grown quite attached to her, Hawk could be scene moments later scrambling after his mother.

Laughing as he and Elizabeth sat at the counter of the Bar together, Meliodas looked at the booze on the shelves across from them. Hearing a giggle as the platinum haired beauty got up before his vision was blinded by a towel tied behind his head.

"Why?" he asked still hearing a giggle from his girlfriend as well as the clinking of glasses.

"You'll see, just don't peak okay? It's a surprise…" Elizabeth replied from behind the counter, leaning over and kissing the blond on the side of his mouth, teasing him a little.

"Fine…" he whined at her, resting his head in his hand. He heard her fiddling with more glass, possibly the glass bottles on the shelves he knew to be in front of him.

" _What's she doing? Why would she be going for the booze?_ "he questioned to himself before hearing a big 'clink' on the counter. He waited a few more moments before Elizabeth leaned back over the counter and took of his make-shift blindfold.

Looking down on the counter Meliodas noted that there was a bottle of scotch in front of him. He looked at them before back up at Elizabeth, noting a smile on her face before she took the cap off of the rum bottle.

"I promised you that I'd make up not sitting on your lap earlier didn't I?" she stated simply "I also noticed how you looked at the alcohol, I figured you could use a treat."

Not being able to help himself, Meliodas leaned over the counter as he grabbed Elizabeth's face with his hand softly to bring her in for a deep kiss in thanks.

"Thank you Elizabeth, I needed this…but I also think you should drink with me" He said brightly, happily noticing the slight dazed look on her face from their kiss.

"O-oh, I couldn't Meliodas…"

"Come on, it's no fun drinking alone…especially not when I have such gorgeous company."

Elizabeth sighed, he was pouting at her with that pout of his. How was that even fair? He knew she couldn't resist it when he pouted at her, than again he was the same way with her when she pouted at him.

"…Fine…" she replied after several moments, eliciting a long 'Yes' from her boyfriend before she reached down behind the counter for some glasses and placing them down on the counter where Meliodas poured scotch into the short glasses. Hers having less of it than his, which was almost full.

Knocking back nearly the entire glass, he let out a content sigh before refilling his glass. Elizabeth slowly sipping on the strong scotch. He didn't mind that she was doing so as the blond knew that only his father could match his tolerance. That and one year at a family party the Gore's were throwing, he made the mistake of letting his cousin Galand near her drink which he subsequently spiked.

That was both the best and worst night of Meliodas' life.

He learned that a drunk Elizabeth was an overly affectionate one, with a passiveness only a demon's would rival. That was the fun bit, as she was the one always touching him for a change. The bad bit was making sure she was passed out before he snuck over to her house with her in his arms, climbing up the vines on the side of the house, placing her in her bed after changing her clothes to her night ones, which he managed to restrain himself, before having to dive under her bed as her door opened revealing Veronica checking on her.

He had to admit though, that was a fun night.

But, anyways, he learned that she really couldn't handle her alcohol very well after learning from a beat-to-a-pulp Galand that he only added a miniscule amount of booze to her drank. Vowing to himself that night, Meliodas swore to never let her get overly drunk for fear of the consequences. Hence the fact that he only gave her a tiny amount of scotch, enough for her to get a little tipsy at least.

He watched as she leaned over the counter, elbows on it as she cupped her glass with both hands sipping gently from it every so often. He noticed how her breasts were pressed together as she leaned over, the way her lips pursed over her glass to take more of her drink in, and the way her faced was slightly flushed from the small amount of alcohol she did take in.

Drowning his third glass of scotch Meliodas stood up, startling the platinum haired girl a little as he did so before he made his way behind the counter with her. Leaning into her, his front meeting her back, one hand cupping her breast while the other fished underneath the counter for something. While his chin rested on her neck noticing how flushed she got just from the minimal contact he gave her as his body was pressed against hers.

Letting out a "ah-ha!" as he finally fished out what he wanted from the counter, he showed the small rectangular remote to the girl he loved but hadn't gotten quite close to telling her so.

"What's that for?" Elizabeth asked leaning her head to the side, showing more of her neck to him.

Nuzzling said piece of skin with his cheek, Meliodas explained "Well I remember how much you love music…it was one of the few classes your father signed you up for that you actually enjoyed…so a while ago I had the stereo system installed in the Boar Hat seeing as it didn't have it when my dad first bought it."

Elizabeth had always knew that Meliodas was kind. At least to her and his family, he cared for his younger brothers despite having a very heavy rivalry with them. He cared for his father, despite how the older man was hard on him the most when the blond was young. And, although he didn't outwardly show it, he cared for all of his cousins even if they did give him a hard time. She knew that he catered to her every whim, even when they were just friends he always gave her whatever she desired. That evidence all tied in together is what made her unable to be surprised that Meliodas added a stereo system in the Boar Hat just for her to enjoy.

"You didn't have to do that though…." She replied simply after several minutes as she leaned her head on top of his, this continued to make their embrace more intimate. To the two themselves it was something more intimate than any kiss or other words could say, yet to prying eyes it was just a simple embrace that one would make between extremely close friends.

"I know…but that isn't all the reason why I added it" the blond continued on breaking their embrace, instead he took her hand into his own.

Elizabeth just looked at him in confusion, wondering what was happening, however she didn't take her hand back instead she allowed him to lead her to the middle of the floor. The area itself was free of tables and chairs, they were a good five feet away from the middle leaving enough room for people to move around freely without getting caught on any chairs.

Pressing the 'play' button on the remote, Meliodas set said device on a nearby table as a slow song started up. One with a smooth melody and voice accompanied by classical instruments. Looking at Meliodas in a little shock as the lyrics of the song changed from English to Italian, Elizabeth let out a shaky breath before saying "This is…"

"Dance with me?" Meliodas asked continuing to hold her hand as he showed her a soft smile on his face. Elizabeth could only nod in acceptance before feeling one of his arms circling around her waist the other still holding her hand in an arch as they slowly circled around the floor in a ballroom dance.

Leaning her head down to lay her forehead on his the platinum haired girl smiled, looking down a little to meet his green eyed gaze to her heterochromical gaze.

"I thought you hated dancing…" she said softly.

"Well, normally I do. But when it comes to you…I'd do anything to make you happy." He replied nuzzling his forehead against hers wishing that he could kiss her sweet lips but couldn't risk it. Instead, Meliodas simply held her waist tighter against his body as the two swayed with the music.

Unknown to the two they were being spied on by two nosey folks, three if you counted the sleeping girl on ones back.

"See…what did I tell you?" Diane stated as she and Ban had leaned around the corner that the stairs of the RV led up to the second floor. The stairs were hidden by a wall to make it seem like there was some sense of separation from the Bar area to the rest, you couldn't very well have clients going upstairs into your private rooms now could you?

"Well…you were right woman, now, how the hell did you find them like this?" Ban asked in return. He was a little tipsy from his drink but not enough to be completely inebriated.

"I came down to get a drink….forgot to grab one before I went up to watch Bones okay? When I came down I noticed that they were drinking scotch and talking to each other…" the brunette replied a little sheepish.

"So basically….you spied on them...wow always knew you were a stalker Diane." The older Bluenette said flatly chuckling a little at the last part.

"Grr, shut up damn it!" Diane hissed at him "Do you want them to know we're here? Who knows what captain will do if he finds us spying on him and Elizabeth?"

"Fine, fine…Jesus woman."

"I think they look cute…" A tiny voice cut in before Diane had a chance to reply.

"Kilia?! What the fuck are you doing on my back? How the hell long have you been there?" Ban asked in a quiet hiss, confused as to how his little sister came to be attached to the back of his shirt.

Clinging to her older brother like a baby monkey to its mother, Kilia giggled out before glaring at her brother slyly "Silly Ban…do you really think I'm going to let you out of my sight so soon? I grabbed on to your shirt as soon as Diane came to get you…I've been here the whole time."

Ignoring the wide-eyed, open mouth shocked Ban Diane peered at the little girl, purple eyes twinkling in excitement "You think they look cute together too Kilia?"

"Yep, though Elie told me that they were like Rapunzel and her hero, and that he saved her by becoming her friend…" the little bluenette said sleepily.

Diane thought to herself after this until they all heard footsteps coming from the dancing duo, they were going upstairs.

"Shit, let's go you two before captain catches us" Ban hissed dragging Diane up with him and Kilia, who was still clinging to his back. They retreated back to their room's right before Meliodas and Elizabeth had made their way up the stairs themselves, past the rooms on the second floor before heading to their room to settle for the night.

Waking up in the love of your life's arms is such a wake-up. Their arms wrapped around your body, their face hidden behind your own head yet right between your shoulder blades. Especially after a romantic night of dancing in their arms. Elizabeth couldn't imagine a different way of waking up in the mornings.

Turning to face Meliodas, Elizabeth traced his face with a finger before kissing his lips and getting out of bed as quietly as possible without disturbing him. It was gonna be a long day and the blond needed all the sleep he could get. Kissing his forehead one more time before digging through her belongings for an outfit for the day and going to shower.

Ravinger paid no expense it seems when it came to the bathroom that was attached to top-tier bedroom. It had black tiled floors in large squares where whenever the tiles would meet a tiny forest green colored tile would tie them together. The walls of the bathroom were also tiled, however they were a solid soft-grey color, in one corner was a shower stall with glass walls surrounding it, the inside of which had dark grey tiles on the walls with the black tiles spreading into the shower's floor. While underneath the large, and only, window was a medium-sized bathtub, in it was jets where water would come out and massage your back. The bathroom sink was to the left of where you enter with the toilet on the other side of it near the bathtub. All-in-all it was a beautiful bathroom.

Meliodas' bedroom was just as beautiful, the wood-floors of it were a dark, almost black, color. The bed was a king sized one that was situated across from where the glass doors opened unto the deck that wrapped around the top tier of the RV, it was the other entrance of the deck (the other was located from the second tier). On either side of the bed were identical windows, small in size and square, it was enough to light the room up without having to actually turn on any lights. Underneath the bed was a black shaggy carpet that was fuzzy as alpaca wool, where the covers for the bed were a dark green comforter with a dragon pattern on it, black satin sheets and pillow cases were what really tied it all together. The walls of the room were a soft green that came down ¾ of the wall where the dark colored wood continued down and met the floors. In one corner near the glass doors sat a dark wood desk with a lamp on it that Meliodas would use in the future to run the costs of the Boar Hat, while the other corner housed a large brown colored lazy boy chair with a tiny bookshelf next to it and a floor lamp that sat right behind the chair. There was also a small closet just as you open the bedroom door as well where Meliodas and Elizabeth kept their clothes.

That was just on the top tier, the second floor housed the three bedrooms that would soon be the home of the other sins, though they had to share a bathroom, it was still large enough to have a tiny living room space for everyone to comfortably gather around and watch some entertainment. The main floor was strictly for business and eating only.

Stepping out of the shower Elizabeth quickly dressed in her clothes for the day. A pair of skin tight dark colored jeggings, they were comfortable enough to relax in yet durable to travel in at the same time, a light green tank top that barely held her breasts in, it was an older tank top that was the reason why but it was one of her favorites and held sentimental value to the platinum haired girl. The outfit was tied together with a black sweater, the sleeves of which came to rest at the elbows, and paired together with a pair of black fuzzy boots that were comfortable to wear anywhere.

Stepping out of the bathroom she was met with a shirtless Meliodas that was just waking up and was still in bed.

"Good morning Meliodas" She stated brightly, throwing her night clothes into the dirty laundry hamper.

"…Morning…" Meliodas replied while rubbing his eyes with a slight yawn.

Elizabeth smiled at him before going over to stand in front of him, leaning into his lap with a knee on the bed, her arms wrapped around his neck as his head rested on her chest.

"What are you doing up so early?" she questioned softly.

"Didn't feel you…and I had a nightmare…so yeah" he replied knowing that he couldn't tell her a lie.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to let you sleep in…I know how hard today is for you…"

"It's fine…really I needed to get up anyways…though I love the position I'm in right now." He replied kissing the tops of her breasts before nuzzling his head in between them a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

Laughing Elizabeth got up off him, well that was the plan but Meliodas had other plans. He had his arms around her waist before he leaned back into bed so that she was on top of him, her breasts smothering his face which he made known that he enjoyed. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Elizabeth was sure that he was okay to start the day, seeing as he was always extra clingy on this day and would want something that cheered him up. Usually it would just be a few kisses whenever she was able to sneak away from her guards to meet him, this year was different, this year they were together, from sun-up to sun-down, which meant that he didn't have to hold back on his clingy-ness.

A knock signaled that their sweet time alone together had to end for now, Elizabeth got up off him and the bed before walking over to the door but not before leaning back down and kissing him one last time.

Opening the door, the platinum haired girl was surprised to see that it was Kilia who knocked on the door.

"Hello Kilia, good morning." Elizabeth said bending down to the young girls height.

"Hello Elie, big brother said I had to come wake you and Meli up for breakfast."

"Oh? Why didn't he come up himself or Diane for that matter?"

"Something about how Meli wouldn't kill an innocent child that interrupted your 'alone' time together…or whatever that means."

"Oh I see, well Meliodas is still waking up so while he does that how about you and me go down and get some breakfast from your brother. Does that sound okay?" Elizabeth asked giggling at the none-joking tone Kilia displayed.

Kilia nodded and was surprised to be picked up by the older girl before being held on her side as she turned back to Meliodas who had, by now, sat up on the bed shaking the sleep from his head.

"We'll be downstairs Meliodas okay? Come down when you're ready" Elizabeth said smiling at him which he returned with a small wave to Kilia.

Seeing the small girl in Elizabeth's arms, being carried as his own mother did for him and his younger brothers, did something to the blond. Something that he now knew for certain that he had to take an ice-cold shower for the morning.

While Meliodas was taking care of his….problem…. Elizabeth had made her way downstairs to the bar with Kilia still on her side.

"Say Kilia…" she waited till the four year old's eyes met hers "want to help me make some special cookies for Meliodas later on?"

"Yes please! But why are we making cookies for him?"

"Well…today is a sad day for him…I've known Meliodas for a long time and he has a few bad day every year, when those days come I always make him a special treat...even though we're on the road I still want him to know that he's not alone."

"Oh…so we're making him you're not alone cookies?"

"Yep!"

"Neat"

Elizabeth laughed as she continued on downstairs to breakfast.

After everyone had eaten their fill of Ban's delicious cooking, they sat at the counter of the bar to make a plan of attack for when they got to King's house in Fae City.

"So Ban…who exactly is in Fae city that you want to see? I mean obviously we're still going to get King and everything but besides that I can't think of anyone else…" Diane asked looking to Ban with a deadpan expression on her face.

Meliodas was sitting next to her sipping on some pop, he was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with a pair of baggie jeans and black converse, Elizabeth had just sat down next to him casually, she had just got back from getting Kilia a cup of grape juice before taking hold of the blond's pant leg with her hand to have some form of contact with him. Though that obviously wasn't enough as he had put his arm around her shoulders, hand positioned to cup her breast. Ban was across from Diane sitting next to Kilia who was next to Elizabeth.

"Ah…well see…that's classified informa-"

"He wants to go see Ms. Elaine" Kilia interrupted earning a scathing glare from her brother which she ignored before sipping on more of her juice.

"Elaine?" Meliodas asked, the name sounded familiar but he couldn't name where he had heard the name from.

"AH! King's Sister Elaine? The one who fell in love with you when she was five?" Diane exclaimed in surprise.

Elaine was three years younger than King himself, who would now be nineteen almost twenty in just a few months.

It was just a few weeks after Ravinger got temporary custody of Diane and Dolores when Ban showed up beaten and bruised with Zhivago. Zhivago had just rescued Ban from his 'parents' and wanted him nowhere near them while the court proceedings were going on. That and he had to clean up somethings from his workings with the Gore's. Again, Ravinger couldn't say no to the fact that Ban was an abused kid and he got on well with both Meliodas, Estarossa, Zeldris, and Diane. Another kid in the mix wouldn't hurt anybody. Well, that's what the older man thought when once again, he got a call from Gloxinia, a protectorate for the Gore family, stating that his mother and father had just been killed in another home invasion within the city and that his younger twin-sister was injured in it as well. Left alone, his youngest siblings, Harlequin and Elaine were in the house until police came and contacted the eldest brother.

Gloxinia himself was across seas for a few more weeks, unable to return due to business contracts with foreign business associates, and had asked Ravinger if he could look after them both until he was able to come home. Ravinger happily did so, he owed the young man for everything he did for the Gore family.

And so two more kids were added into the mix, Harlequin claimed himself as 'King' and the little nickname stuck. He immediately latched onto Meliodas and Diane. Calling the latter the prettiest girl he had ever seen, after his sister of course. Estarossa and Zeldris were accepted into the group around that time too, but they didn't immediately click with the other kids, instead the two focused more on training to be more like their father and older brother.

Elaine was a different story entirely, while her brother didn't outwardly show how much their parent's murders affected him, choosing to lock those thoughts away. She fell into a slight depression because of her loss, unable to cope, she became comatose and wouldn't leave her room. Ban had took it upon himself to try and get her to come back, choosing fairy tale books to read to her while she stayed in her room. King had said in a passing conversation that she liked books about fairies and the fountain of youth, so Ban decided to read her stories that focused on those subjects.

For seven days Ban would go into her room when no one was looking and read to her. Making conversation with her even though he knew that she wouldn't reply. Elaine was able to hear him perfectly, however, and became entranced with how nice he was too her. He didn't push her to talk about her loses, nor did he want her to lock away her memories of that night. He continued this until she woke up on the seventh night.

 _X—X—X—X—Flashback Elaine x Ban—X—X—X—X_

 _Elaine opened her eyes, the boy that was reading to her didn't notice as he was too busy reading to her._

" _H-hello…" she stuttered out shocking the boy._

" _Eh? You're finally away? Hang on…" Ban replied closing the book and going over to the nigh stand to grab the pitcher of water before filling the sole cup that had been placed there, saying a quick 'Drink' as he placed the cup next to her lips._

 _She was too weak however to really do so and as such the liquid just flowed out of her mouth and onto the bed sheets._

" _Dammit…hmm, don't freak out okay?" Ban said glaring at the cup before placing it next to his lips and taking a long drink before hastily putting it back down on the night stand and bringing his lips down to hers._

 _Eyes wide, Elaine stared at him in shock as he forced the water into her mouth through their impromptu kiss._

" _W-why…?"_

" _Cuz it was the only way…you've been out of it for seven days you know? Had everyone worried idiot."_

" _I-I meant the water…"_

" _Oh…that, well, I might have forgot a straw when I went downstairs earlier. My bad. I'm Ban by the way, I don't think we were introduced when you were brought here last week."_

" _Nice to meet you Ban…have I really been here for that long?"_

" _Yep, though now that you're out of it, you gotta make up for lost time. You wouldn't want your parents to be sad with how you were acting if they were still here right? Right! So, from now on you gotta promise me that you will live your life to the fullest."_

 _Elaine was silent, his mini-speech doing wonders on her psyche, though there was one thing "Why did you stay with me all this time?"_

" _Ah…Well….I couldn't let a pretty face like you just waste away alone now could I?" Ban replied an arrogant smirk making its way onto his face._

 _Elaine smiled before saying "Thank you, I will promise you that I will not go back to that state if you promise me something…."_

" _Sure…what is it?"_

" _That you'll make me yours."_

" _I thought that was a given pretty lady"_

 _X—X—X—X—End of flashback—X—X—X—X_

That promise still holds to this day, Ban was hell bent on making Elaine his, however fate had other plans. Zhivago was sent to jail, he had to live with his parents again because of some fucked up system, Kilia happened and then Ban himself was in jail. In all that time Ban hadn't been able to contact Elaine, he hadn't been able to tell her what was going on, and he feared that she had reverted back to her little five year old catatonic self. And he knew that if she was, it was all his fault.

King was undoubtedly pissed at him as well. Ban could deal with him though. King couldn't handle the fact that he had simply ignored his sister during her hour of need, that Ban, a complete stranger to them, helped her out of it. King was wracked with guilt when he had no need to be, he was only seven years old after all, and he was going through the same thing just reacting differently to it. After hearing Elaine say that she loved Ban one day while they were all playing, King lost it. He went off on Ban, his inner overprotective big brother coming out to play for the first time. It took both Diane and Meliodas to calm the young boy down and even then he would continue to glare at the closeness his sister shared with Ban.

In any case, if Elaine went back into that state again, Ban knew that everything King said to him when they were kids was true. And he certainly hoped that wasn't the case because admitting King was right would positively crush the bluenette.

After deciding that it would be Ban, Diane, and Meliodas going into the lion's den so-to-speak, Elizabeth would be staying in the RV looking after Kilia, they all decided to move out onto the road again making quick work of the way to Fae City and then the smaller streets to King's house, thanks to Ban speeding the whole way.

How they didn't get caught will forever remain a mystery.

Arriving in record time in front of a Tudor style home in a high end neighborhood, the three going inside got out, Meliodas giving a longer than necessary squeeze to Elizabeth's breasts, and made their way to the home.

X—X—X—In the RV—X—X—X

"Alright Kilia, I may not know how to cook like your brother, but all of my family and Meliodas' say that my baking should be gold tell me that I am a fairly good baker." Elizabeth stated walking back and forth in a straight line in the kitchen, everything she needed on the kitchen counter with Kilia next to it. "Today we are making rum raisin cookies, chocolate chip cookies, both normal and with Meliodas' favorite drink mixed into the batter, as well as brownies, both normal fudgy ones and ones mixed with scotch. These are Meliodas' favorite treats. So let's work hard to get it all done!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Kilia exclaimed standing on the counter with a hand to her forehead doing a soldier's solute.

And then the endless hours of baking began. It was long, and it was hard when you have a four year old wanting to eat the chocolate chip cookie batter, but it would be so worth it to see Meliodas' happy face on this day.

X—X—X—Back with the other group—X—X—X

Standing in front of King's house after so long was a strange nostalgic feeling for Diane, the two had always been close from the moment that King had stayed with the growing group as children. Wherever Diane went King was sure to be behind her, that's just how they were.

King, as a child, was very easily flustered. This was proven right when Ravinger had taken them all on a camping trip and Diane had lost her clothes. The small boy blushed a bright red before hurriedly finding the extra clothes they had brought and made her put them on, all with his back turned and eyes closed.

The two had grown closer after that, always staying within an arm's reach of each other. Remaining that way up until the incident that had caused them to separate. When they did, Diane was in tears, she didn't want the group to split up at all but she understood that it was important. She just didn't want to say goodbye to the boy who had looked passed her condition and saw a shy little girl afraid of rejection of others, she still remembered the day they had to separate. King couldn't take her tears, so to cheer her up he did the only thing his nine year old self could think of and kissed her.

Afterwards he confessed that he had loved her, that even though they had to separate for a short time they would be together again one day. All Diane had to do was remember that he loved her and that her first kiss was with him whenever she was upset.

The memory of that day helped her a lot while growing up in the small town of dreams.

And that is why the brunette will stop at nothing to get _**her**_ King back. Even if she had to drag him kicking and screaming from his house.

Knocking on the door was one of the more nerve racking things Ban had ever had to do. He didn't know what was behind it, what is good or bad? If it was bad would Elaine ever forgive him for not being there for her? If it was good than what did that mean for them?

The door opened after several moments revealing a 5'4" red haired male, his eyes dark in color with a blank face before it morphed into one of surprise and happiness upon seeing the sole blond in the group.

"Meli-Mel!" the redhead exclaimed before reaching out and bringing Meliodas in for a large hug.

"Hey Gloxinia, how's it been?" replied the younger man.

"Oh, it's been alright…ne-ne is a little sick right now…Har hasn't left her side at all…" Gloxinia replied pulling back a tiny smile forming on his face as the bluenette and brunette were now outlines, having made their way into the house and up to Elaine's room.

Laughing at his two companion's actions Meliodas followed the red head into the house, where he saw the older sister of King and Elaine in the living room sipping on a cup of tea.

"Oh, Gerheade…It's good to see you again too." Meliodas said smiling a little at the older female.

Gerheade was badly injured in the incident that caused the death of their parents. She was seventeen when it happened and did her best to fend off the attackers while protecting her younger siblings. The incident left her without her right eye, which was hidden behind a bandana that was tied around her head. She was also left without the use of her legs, the left one had to be amputated while the right was able to be saved she was just unable to use it to its full extent. After a long time in rehabilitation, Gerheade was able to recover fully. She changed from having short light brown hair though, having grown it out so that it rested on her shoulders. It suited her more than her short hair though.

Purple eye widening in surprise the woman simply smiled at the younger male, happy to see that he was able to travel like he always wanted too.

"So…how have you and your lady been Meli?" Gloxinia asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Good…really good actually…" Meliodas replied with a small smile "But how'd you know?"

"Old man Ravi messaged me in all caps, I thought Estarossa taught him how to text? Anyways, it said that you might be coming my way with that pretty lady of yours."

"He did, dad just didn't get it but that explains a lot."

"Where is Miss Elie anyways Meliodas?" this time it was Gerheade asking.

"Ah, she's in the Boar Hat with Ban's sister Kilia."

"Oh I see- wait….Ban has a sister?" Gloxinia asked in shock sharing a look with his younger sister.

"Yeah, surprised us too. She was born maybe five years ago now? I thought you knew…"

"We didn't Meliodas, we just thought that he was going through something…Elaine was sure that it was important otherwise he would be making frequent trips up here…" Gerheade explained eye closed.

"Well he was in jail for this last year, something to do with his sperm donor, before that Zhivago was in jail and because of a blind spot he was given back to his parents temporarily. It was that time he found out that he had a little sister and probably zeroed in on taking care of her…" Meliodas elaborated further "It was like that time when Elaine and King first came to stay with my family, he spent all of his time with Elaine and refused to leave her side."

Both elder siblings nodded, Gloxinia having experienced the hopelessness of how far away he was to be able to help his youngest siblings, his partner at the time, Drole, had to take to drugging him at night just to get him to sleep properly. Gerheade was still in the hospital when Elaine was catatonic and was devastated her little sister was in that state when she heard it.

"Again Elaine knew that it had to be something important for Ban to all but cut off communications with her…King however, is still pissed about it." Gloxinia sighed out leaning back into the couch they had moved too during the conversation, he was dreading the devastation his house was bound to become because of King's temper when it comes to Elaine.

"Oh dear…." He said after a thought hit him, eyes wide

"What is it dear brother?"

"I just remembered that Har has Chastiefol up there with him."

"Crap" all three stated blandly as a loud bang echoed from upstairs before a blur of blue and red flew down the stairs. It was closely followed by Diane and a small blonde haired girl in white.

"You asshole!" the blue blur yelled out to Ban as he was slammed into the floor, a spear dangerously close to his neck.

Ban stared back at the light brown haired boy with the spear in his hands. King was dangerous when pissed but Ban felt like he deserved the punishment King was giving him. The bluenette knew that he had hurt the one he loved by not keeping in consistent contact with her.

"I trusted you with my sister and what does she get? No contact for a god damn year!" King yelled out, a foot pressing down on Ban's chest. "Why didn't you say anything to her damn it? Why did she have to get hurt because of your actions?"

Ban was silent looking towards the blonde haired girl standing close to Diane with tears in her eyes. "I'm not gonna say I'm sorry. Mainly because I don't regret my actions, but you also don't know what happened King…" He stated pushing the foot off of his chest before sitting up, not caring that the spear scratched his face.

"Than what did happened Ban?" the blonde girl, Elaine, asked golden eyes glistening with tears.

"I was in jail for a year…messed up the sperm donor's face and he pressed charges. Fuckin' hipocrate…" Ban stated

"And before that Ban?" King asked brown, almost orange, eyes shimmering with pent-up anger. "You had three years before this last one with sparse contact…why?"

"King…" Diane cut in as she placed a hand on the angered boy's shoulder "Ban was taking care of his baby sister…"

"What?"

"Yeah…my egg and sperm donor's had another kid they didn't want. She didn't have a name at all until I came, got custody, and named her…I had to live with them still since Zhivago was in jail, I wanted to protect her so I cut off almost all contact with everyone. Only time I did call you Elaine, was when I went out of the house but whenever I came back she would be covered in bruises…" Ban explained as King's anger dissipated and Elaine's eyes widened in understanding.

Elaine couldn't contain herself anymore and promptly jumped Ban, kissing him hard as they fell back onto the floor. King's eye twitched in irritation before Diane caught his attention by hugging him into her chest. Any and all anger he had left evaporated from his body as his face heated up because it was now immersed into her breasts.

"King I'm so happy to see you again!" Diane exclaimed before noticing that King had passed out in her chest, which she giggled at glad to see that he hadn't changed from any attention she gave him.

"Well…that was short lived…" Meliodas said with a blank look on his face as he watched the scene, the older siblings of King and Elaine nodded along their faces also blank.

It wasn't long after Elaine had stopped kissing Ban and King had regained consciousness before it was decided that the two would indeed be leaving with the group. Even though Elaine was only seventeen, her elder siblings had worked out with her that she could be schooled online with Elizabeth in order to finish high school. This was agreed too happily by the younger girl before she and King zipped upstairs to their rooms to pack their things.

Ban sat on the floor with a bewildered expression on his face, surprised at how quick things had escaladed after finding out that Gloxinia had only played them on Elaine being sick. She wasn't really just ate too much and had a stomach ache because of it. From there King grabbed his spear before throwing him with unexpected strength down the stairs. The fact that King had been so easily subdued by Diane didn't really surprise him, what did, however, was the fact that Elaine attacked him so fiercely with a kiss.

After packing nearly all of their belongings King and Elaine came back down with overfilled duffle bags, Ban being a gentleman, took Elaine's so she wouldn't have to struggle to the RV. The process of saying goodbye to their elder siblings was a little tearful, Elaine and King weren't the ones crying, before they all made their way out of the house and to the RV. Elaine was skipping next to Ban as he carried her bag, King was dragging his with the help of Diane.

"Hope you all are okay with sharing rooms…Diane your sharing yours with King in yours, Ban you and Kilia with Elaine in yours okay?" Meliodas said in a nonchalant voice with an evil smirk making its appearance on his face as he saw how red the siblings got for probably the same reasons. Diane giggled before poking King in the cheek to make him move again while Elaine jumped on Ban's back nuzzling her face into his neck as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah captain, it's just like you and Elizabeth right?" Ban teased.

"Elizabeth?" King asked when his captain ignored Ban's jest.

"Yep, captain knew her from his neighborhood in Liones, brought her along when she ran away from home…something about overprotective father issues right?" Diane asked smiling as Meliodas nodded.

Entering the Boar Hat the same, though King and Elaine stared in wonder at the amount of space the inside had compared to the outside of the RV. Though there was one thing that surprised Ban, Diane, and Meliodas; the smell of cookies and brownies permeated through the room.

It got even better when they saw a bunch of cookies laying on trays on the counter of the bar, three batches of which were set aside. Elizabeth was wiping Kilia's face off at the counter sink humming away.

"What happened here?" Ban asked setting Elaine's bag on the floor.

"Oh big brother!" Kilia exclaimed happily before noticing the new people.

Coming forward to the little girl that sat on the counter, Elaine wore a soft smile on her face before saying "Hello there…I'm Elaine."

"Elaine?"

"Yep."

"Big brother's Elaine?"

"Yeah brat this is the Elaine I was telling you about…Elaine this is Kilia, my little sister."

Kilia needed no further introductions before she flung herself off the counter and into Elaine's arms. Her brother had told her many stories about Elaine, even she could see the love her brother had for the blonde girl. It was those stories that made her automatically trust the almost stranger.

As Kilia and Elizabeth were introduced to the new members, Meliodas walked toward the covered pile of treats. Taking one of the chocolate cookies and biting into it he was surprised to taste his favorite beer that had been mixed into the cookie batter.

"What's with all the cookies Elizabeth?" he asked the platinum haired girl, drawing the others attention as well.

"Oh…I wanted to surprise you with the cookies…I figured you could use a treat." She replied smiling and coming near him before she brought him in for a hug before the others could see the sadness on his face.

"I know how much you hate this day…I wanted to do something to make you happy." She whispered to him as he nuzzled into her chest sighing in content.

It was this day when fourteen years ago when his mother passed away, fourteen years he's been without a mom, his brother's barely remember her face but Meliodas was a momma's boy. She taught him that life was full of adventure, you just had to go out and seek it for it won't come to you. Losing her, while heartbreaking when you're merely five, did shape the blond into who was today.

It was only a few days after that they were in another town, the three males being sent out to get groceries when **it** happened.

They were walking past a small café, grocery bags in their hands, when they heard a familiar

"Hello captain, Ban, King…it has been a while has it not?" a soft male voice asked as the person sat in one of the outside tables sipping on tea while eating a croissant.

A collective thought passes through their heads

" _Oh, fuck…"_

 **Well, that's the end for now everyone, hope you all liked it and that you all review sorry for being a bit sappy during this chapter but it needed to happen to add depth to the characters.**

 **The song that Meliodas and Elizabeth danced to was Ed Sheeran's perfect symphony with Andrea Bocelli it was beautiful and I felt needed to be their song for this chapter.**

 **Though other than that I listened to a lot of One OK Rock and 5 Seconds of Summer while writing this. Couldn't help myself.**

 **Until next time my pretties!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome everyone! It's another new chapter, I hope you're all excited. Did you all know that when you review it makes me go all teary eyed? Obviously not…oh well~**

 **I apologize for some of the terrible grammar last chapter, usually what I do is go back and read through it before I post it… but that didn't happen last time because it was 20 minutes to minutes and I wanted to post the new chapter on Wednesday before midnight. I'm trying to keep a week and a day update schedule with a minimum of 10,000 words per chapter, the ultimate goal being by chapter 10 I have 100,000 words in total for a personal goal.**

 **In other news…despite only having 5 reviews for this entire story, I have a lot more positive feedback in ways like the number of followers and favorites, which I love oh-so much. The number of views I have in total, which surprises the fuck out of me, is 681. Taking into account the total number of stories for Seven Deadly Sins on fanfiction, dividing that to just being Meliodas and Elizabeth centered, well, in short, it means that I have a lot more people reading this story than I had ever hoped to when I first started out.**

 **This brings out the reason as to why I cry when I read your reviews…it's a mixture of 'I just love to write but never think I'm ever any good' and 'I know I have low self-esteem so I write to vent out all the negative emotions that have festered inside of me for all of my life. The fact that people actually read my stories and LIKE them surprises the ever loving fuck out of me…'**

 **Yeah, it's a weird way to explain but it makes me all happy to read your reviews, so keep reading and reviewing guys, it'll make me cry more!**

 **Don't worry that's a good thing!**

 **ONWARDS TO  
CHAPTER 4**

The days passed by, they had traveled out of Fae City immediately the next day. Passing through towns was a great way to see the world to a little girl and someone who was never allowed to leave the house alone.

Meliodas was currently sitting at one of the Boar Hat tables counting how much money he had left and when he could possibly open the Bar up in the near future. However, in order to do so, he and the others needed to find Merlin and Escanor. The reason for that is because Merlin is the oldest of the Sins with Escanor only a few months or so behind her. In order to run a well-to-do business one must follow the laws, no matter how stupid they are.

Meaning: Merlin being the eldest, and the most responsible (for the most part at least), could be the one to buy the liquor they needed while Meliodas simply ran the place.

It was really simple, everyone in the sins had a place in the Boar Hat, work wise.

Meliodas was the Boss, obviously.

Elizabeth and Diane were the waitresses, though King displayed a dislike towards the outfits they (Diane) had to wear.

Ban was the cook. Since no one else could cook actual food.

King was the commercial agent for the Boar Hat, the one going around town putting up posters to advertise the establishment.

Gowther was the one who did the financing, making sure they had enough money the bar made so they wouldn't starve or go out of business.

Merlin, liquor connection.

Escanor, Bar-tender.

It was all really simple, well, it would be if _someone(s)_ would be easier to find that is. Well, at least they had a lead from Gowther.

X—X—X—X—Flashback—X—X—X—X

" _Oh Fuck!"_ _Was such the thing to think in that moment of time for Ban, King, and Meliodas._

 _Sitting in the front of the café they were walking by was a 5'9" male, though he didn't look it with his feminine physique, with dark pink hair, glasses covering his amber colored eyes. He looked at them curiously as he held his tea with his hand._

" _Is something the matter?" he asked in a blank voice._

 _Meliodas was the first one to recover "N-no! Not at all… we were just surprised to see you here Gowther."_

" _Yeah what are you doing here anyways?" Ban asked narrowing his eyes at the pinkette._

" _Me? Oh, I'm drinking tea" Gowther replied simply "But as to why I'm in Fae City is that I'm traveling, Merlin said that I needed to get out more so I am."_

" _Really? Merlin said that?" King asked not fully believing it, but if anyone were to have contact with the elusive woman it would be Gowther._

" _Yes, last year when we met up for the Memorial she suggested that since I don't know much about people, let alone how I interact with strangers, that I should travel to gain some worldly experiences… so I did."_

" _I see, that's good though. You were always a little blunt and awkward when we were kids..." Meliodas said nodding his head "But anyways, you haven't seen Merlin in a year right? I guess you wouldn't know where she's at now huh?"_

" _Not true…"_

" _ **Huh?"**_ _this time it was all three of them saying this._

" _I do receive some phone calls every now and then…on some occasions I do call her to check in if I haven't heard from her in a while. Last I have heard from her was over a week ago when she and Escanor were making their way to Bourne." Gowther elaborated "Though I do have to ask, why are you all traveling together? Are we not disbanded or have I missed something?"_

" _Ah, that would be my fault Gowther… see I'm traveling around to gather up all of the sins." Meliodas replied sheepishly "I thought it was time to get everyone together again seeing as we all didn't part on the best of terms."_

" _Yeah, though for him it was that_ _ **and**_ _the fact that he had a pretty girl running away from home isn't that right captain?" Ban teased as King chuckled, even though he had only met Elizabeth a few days prior he had to admit that she and Meliodas were in sync together, almost as if something deeper was there, there was also the fact that she seemed to reign him in to keep him from getting to out of control. This was noted when Ban and their captain faced off in a good fight to see how the other had improved after a decade away, they both had taken it too far to be a friendly match causing both Elaine and Elizabeth to step in and take them away from the group._

"… _That's also part of it but anyways Gowther, you're free to join us if you want too." Meliodas replied not bothering to hide the fact that having Elizabeth with them wasn't always in his plans. It simply just motivated him to find his friends even more as he wanted her to know them personally and not just from his stories._

 _The pinkette in question sat there in the café chair, seemingly thinking over the offer, until finally he nodded and after getting up, setting his pay on the table for his drink, followed the trio to their destination._

 _It wasn't long until they had made it to the Boar Hat, which sat parked in a grassy plain area near the edge of Fae City. They found it after being reunited with Elaine and King but before everyone had dug into the cookies Kilia and Elizabeth made earlier. The plain was beautiful seeing as it was situated on the very edges of the city and the surrounding forest, a small pond area was near the tree line a little ways away from where the Boar Hat was parked. It was a simple place to relax and do the menial chores that had piled up as of late, like the dishes and the laundry. It was also time to air out Hawk and Hawk-momma's beddings as well as their own little toilet area._

 _Who knew that piggy's could be potty trained?_

 _They were only a couple feet away when Elizabeth came out from the main floor with a laundry basket of clothes. They had a washer and a small dryer within the kitchen as it was needed for the cloths used for cleaning up after spills and the like. But for big things, like blankets and clothes, it was best to use a line to dry them seeing as the dryer was small after all._

 _Spotting them the platinum haired beauty set the basket down and waved, causing the blond of the group to speed up a little unintentionally leaving the other three alone, Gowther noticing a foreign emotion on his face when he caught sight of the platinum haired girl. When they arrived it wasn't a big surprise to see their captain groping the girl as his face nuzzled the side of her neck._

" _Hey Elizabeth, look who we found when we went out shopping earlier" Meliodas said as he wrapped an arm around her waist while the other was holding a breast._

" _A-ah, Hello" Elizabeth did her best to greet the newcomer in a nonchalant manner but failed as she was becoming flustered._

" _Is that how people greet their friends?" Gowther asked Ban and King, he was confused still. While he was around people almost constantly for the past year, he was still unaware as to how one would react to seeing someone they were especially close too. Though he was quickly denied by the two other males that no, that wasn't how one would greet ones friends, Gowther couldn't quite make heads or tails of it being true or not._

" _I see…" Gowther stated still looking a little confused before continuing on to introduce himself to the platinum haired girl "I am Gowther Virkapro, it is nice to meet you."_

" _Oh, you're Mr. Gowther? That's wonderful, I am Elizabeth Lion. It's nice to meet you" Elizabeth replied brightly bowing slightly to the pinkette, which was difficult because of Meliodas' hold on her._

" _Ah, the missing daughter of the Mayor of Liones correct?" Gowther stated having heard the name on many café TV's over the past few days._

 _Now, a number of things happened in a span of a few seconds. For one, Diane who had begun to make her way out of the RV with another load of laundry for Elizabeth tripped over her own feet sending the freshly washed clothes flying around her. This caused Kilia, who had been following the tall girl, to break out in loud laughs at the scene of Diane covered in her brother's underwear. Much to the brunette's horror. At the sound of the little girl's laughter, Elaine, who had been near the pond wondered what had happened and made her way over. She too broke out in laughter at the shocked looks on Ban and King's faces, as well as the face Diane was making from the horror of being covered in Ban's underwear. Ban's face was one of shock, he figured Elizabeth must've been from a higher background than most of them but to be the runaway of a mayor really did shock him to the core. King's face was also one of shock, how could his captain catch the attention of a mayor's daughter when his family was of polar opposite of hers?_

" _Wait…what do you mean?" King asked still in a slight shocked state._

" _He means that Elizabeth ran away from home last week. I just so happened to be leaving when she was as well and offered her to accompany me" Meliodas said in a carefree tone._

" _Really why?" Elaine asked this time after she had calmed down from her laughing fit._

" _M-my father, well, he wasn't abusive at all. He was really loving, too loving in fact, he smothered me in a way he didn't do for my elder sisters. For most of my childhood he was caring, if not a bit overprotective. It wasn't until I started to hang out and play with Meliodas did he get smothering." Elizabeth stated moving to sit next to her laundry basket a sad smile on her face. Meliodas moved to sit next to her in an effort to comfort her as he took her hand._

" _Why? You two were what? Nine or ten? He didn't have anything to worry about for a few years if it did come to that…" King asked this time as everyone moved to sit around the two, Kilia and Elaine next to Ban, Diane, who had finally rid herself of those dreaded underwear, did the same only to King, this left Gowther to sit in the middle of the two groups._

" _Baltra was worried when Elizabeth started to come home with scrapes and bruises. We would go play at the park and have mini-adventures, remember those Elie?" Meliodas replied smiling softly as he recalled those beloved memories._

 _They were the best, in his opinion, because before the sins were created he would be training with his father and brothers for hours and hours, never having a chance to just play and be a kid. The little make-believe adventures with the goddess-Elizabeth and demon-king-Meliodas were the best of his childhood because they were the only chance he ever had to be a kid._

" _I do remember those, they were really fun. But whenever I would come home with those little bruises and scrapes father would always freak out and make a big deal out of them when they were nothing. It just got worse when I entered Middle school and started to go through puberty…he had gotten so overprotective that he pulled me out of school altogether and home-schooled me. Hiring body-guards for me when I went out, security guards to patrol the grounds because I had been caught a few times sneaking out. It was suffocating…" Elizabeth sighed sadly "My older sister Veronica was all for the added security, to her I was someone who needed protection from things I didn't know about. She didn't realize that I lived six years without her that I survived on my own without any family before her. She didn't listen when I vented how I was feeling about it all to her. Who did listen was my oldest sister Margaret, she would sit with me on my bed and just listen to how I was feeling. She even encouraged me to sneak out after I had been caught. Margaret was the one who tried to get our father to understand how I was feeling, but it was no use he wouldn't listen."_

 _Everyone felt bad for the platinum haired girl, they may have had horrifying backstories but at least their parental figures weren't so smothering like Baltra. Sure, Matrona was overprotective of her nieces and children, but that was because of the things she saw while traveling. Zhivago, while a good man, never felt the need to be overprotective with Ban, having felt the younger male could hold his own when it came down to it. Gloxinia and Gerheade were proactive of their younger siblings only because of the fact of the horrors they had lived through as children, what it did to them psychologically._

" _What was the final straw them Elie?" Diane asked holding King's hand._

 _Elizabeth was silent for a moment before Meliodas squeezed her hand, urging her to say what it was that caused her to leave. He knew it only because she had told him a few nights prior, it was more than just a simple 'I'm sick of being suffocated.'_

" _Father was arranging me to meet and marry one of his advisors after I turned eighteen. I couldn't go through with that, but I didn't want him look to me as a disappointment so I left before any of that could happen. I know that one day I will have to go back and confront him about everything but until the day comes to where I am comfortable with myself to do so I will live my life how I want too." Elizabeth stated strongly, unconsciously turning to look at the blond next to her, eyes lighting with love and compassion for once in front of the others._

 _It was in this moment that Gowther saw what it was on his captain's face when they had entered the clearing and he took off to reach Elizabeth first. He would keep it to himself for now but that didn't mean he couldn't tease the two._

" _I see…thank you for sharing that with us Elizabeth." The pinkette said "It must be reassuring to have captain holding your hand when you did though as well as the loving looks you two have just shared…it makes one wonder just how close you two are."_

 _Getting the reaction of a very red Elizabeth was worth the bump to the noggin he received from the blond haired man._

 _X—X—X—X—End of flash back—X—X—X—X_

That was a fun and productive day for everyone, the fact that they had a lead on the last two sins were just a bonus. Currently they were on their way to the town of Bourne, a small town on the far side of the country that made its money in the brewery industry, searching for Merlin and Escanor. The trip to it would take a week or two barring any stops along the way, though passing through the many towns on various roads was quite tiring, as there was nothing but endless grassy planes with a farm house here or there, high skylines which were in their view for many hours that were homes of businessmen and their families. That was why they always made pit stops in every town they visited, so that they could stretch their legs and get information on the situation in Liones, because one had to take into account the recognizable face Elizabeth had. Current standings show that the police have called off the search for Baltra Lion's third daughter about a week after the group set from Fae City.

It was in one such pit stop that the group had split in groups of three to explore a town they were passing through that held one of the best places to get custom uniforms done. One group would go and get more food for the Boar Hat, one would stay with said facility with Hawk-momma and Hawk, and the last would be the one to visit the tailor who would be the one to create said uniforms for the crew. Gowther had been voted to be the one who would go around town asking about Merlin and Escanor while passing out advertisements for the Boar Hat's opening in roughly a month, one could never know how far the gossip would reach about a traveling Bar. Really though, he just got the short end of the stick but it's not like the pinkette minded all that much, it would give him a chance to study normal human behavior again because let's face it, none of the Sins were normal by any means.

"Okay Diane, King. Me and Elizabeth are gonna go now, you sure you two will be okay here by yourselves?" Meliodas asked the two who sat in a booth inside the Boar Hat, they had both volunteered to be the ones who stayed behind while Meliodas and Elizabeth went to the tailors. Ban, Elaine, and Kilia going to get the groceries they needed to restock their food supply.

"Yes, we'll be okay here right King?" Diane asked smiling down at the shorter man, though this caused him to blush and turn his head so she couldn't see.

"Yeah, we'll be okay Captain, Elizabeth. Promise." King replied looking to the blond haired captain who had a smug smile on his face.

' _Damn it… does captain know? No, he couldn't have. We haven't been with him in ten years so how would he? Okay Harlequin, you need to calm yourself before you completely let out the secret.'_ The light brown, almost orange, haired member of the group thought to himself before forcing himself to calm down.

Both he and Diane had been hiding a secret from the other sins for a few years, granted it had only formed about two years ago out of the blue when the two had ran into each other but the other sins of the group didn't know nor did Elaine. They wanted to keep it secret a little longer before telling everyone, everyone included Merlin and Escanor, but it was hard when all King wanted to do was flaunt the fact that he and Diane have been dating for years.

And god damn it, it was hard!

The fact that they shared a room together and couldn't do anything more than cuddle out of fear that they were… loud….was horrible. Downright torturous for not just King but Diane too.

And that was why the both of them volunteered to stay behind today.

"Okay, well, we'll be back in a few hours Diane, King." Elizabeth said smiling at the two who nodded in return and wished them goodbye.

"Yeah, just try not to burn the place down will you? It cost me a lot of money." Meliodas said before Elizabeth took his hand and dragged him out and onto the main side-walk of the town they were in.

Once they were out of sight the two looked to each other before grinning like foxes.

"Race you to our room?" Diane asked coyly.

"You're on!" King replied before rushing off into the Boar Hat like the wind, Diane not far behind him with her hand already undoing the buttons on her top.

Ban was bored, Elaine had been the one to volunteer the three of them to do the grocery shopping saying it was best because he was the cook of the group. Why wasn't captain or Elizabeth doing the shopping? He should have tried to counteract Elaine saying that he wanted in on the uniform designs for the Boar hat, then he remembered the scary face Elaine gave him when he tried to speak up and shivered.

For such a tiny woman Elaine was fucking terrifying.

Sighing the blue haired male looked to his two favorite ladies that were walking in front of him. Kilia wearing a black sundress with a white cat on the downward edge of the left corner and black Mary Janes, Elaine wearing black shorts with a white long-sleeved shirt and red lace-up boots. He himself was wearing his signature red outfit with a black tank-top underneath and black boots. The fact that he wasn't even warm astounded even him.

"Ban?" Elaine asked noticing how spacy her lover was at the moment, Kilia coming to a stop to wait for the two so that she wouldn't get separated from them.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, though why did you sign me up for this? It's such a hassle…" Ban replied pouting a little which got a soft giggle from the blonde haired girl.

"Silly Ban, we have hours to do that still. I thought we could all do something that we would enjoy."

"Like what?"

"Hmm…I don't know I've never been here before." Elaine said thinking to herself.

"OH! I know, how about we go to the little amusement park we passed by on our way into town?" Kilia suggested pointing to a sign that was advertising her suggestion.

"And if we want something? It's not like I have money yet…captain only gave me enough for food and that's it." Ban said, it was true. He had just gotten out of prison and while he did have a stable job thanks to Meliodas it's not like he had gotten paid yet.

"Oh yeah, Meli told me to give this to you." Kilia said pulling out a thick envelope from her cat shaped purse that hung at her side, how her older brother didn't know she had it on her he will never figure out.

Taking the envelope from his little sister, Ban was surprised by how heavy it was, before opening it he was shocked to see large stacks of money in it.

Kilia giggled, Meli was right it was worth it to wait for Ban to bring up money before giving her brother it. "Meli said that it was the pay you've earned feeding all of us while we are on the road. Said he forgot to give it to you during the last town we passed through."

Ban's eye twitched in irritation feeling that something was off with that statement, however, his revenge on his captain could wait, for now he had two pretty ladies to spoil rotten with. Stuffing his pay in his inner jacket pocket before he picked up his little sister, placing a large wet kiss on her forehead to which she complained about, and taking Elaine's hand as he lead them to the amusement park the two were so desperate to go to.

It was time to have some fun and spoil his two girls after all.

Elizabeth holding his hand had always felt so good to Meliodas, soft meeting coarse that seemed to melt together to become one. It was sad that they could only do so in few instances as of late but they always had late nights together that were filled with not-so-innocent touches from both parties.

Shaking away the naughty thoughts, Meliodas gently pulled Elizabeth to a stop right in front of an old looking shop with the sign "Bermuda's Tailors".

"Is this is?" Elizabeth asked staring at the old building. It was a brown-stone two story building, business would be held on the first floor while the owners or workers would live their lives on the second. Though the second story was probably added onto in later years of the buildings history.

"Yes, this is the place. Wanna go in now or later?" Meliodas replied still holding the platinum haired girl's hand.

Elizabeth nodded in response, it was best to get the order done as soon as possible so that they can continue on to the next town before Merlin disappeared again. Meliodas smiled at her before leading her into the shop.

Upon entering the shop they were greeted with smells of fresh flowers, herbs, cloths, and fresh leather. Which, honestly, was a weird thing to smell but it was a tailor shop so not very unexpected. The shop was lined with packages of clothes, both wrapped and unwrapped as they probably sold clothes to the town too. In the center near the back of the first floor stood a counter with an old woman behind it. She had long purple hair with white streaks going through it, she was short in stature, probably shorter than Meliodas if she stood up, and had a wrinkly face.

"Hello, welcome to Bermuda's Tailors. I'm the owner of the place, Maude, how can I help you two people today?" She said in a soft voice as she placed the crossword book she was doing on the counter.

"Hello Mrs. Maude, I'm Elizabeth, this is Meliodas we're here because we need a few uniforms made for Meliodas' Bar." Elizabeth said bowing a little to the woman taking her by surprise with how polite the young girl was. Meliodas just smiled at her, hand still in hers surprisingly, as she talked.

"Uniforms you say? For a bar… how unusual, usually the owners just let their staff wear generic clothes that suit their personal tastes. Why not just to that instead? It'd save you a lot of money in the long run." Maude said staring down at her crossword book in concentration. "What is a eight letter word for love affair? Starts with D aye?"

"While that may be true for some people ma'am, not us. You see I run the Bar out of an RV, I want it to be known to everyone that it is one of a kind, what better way to do that than make our employees stand out?" Meliodas reasoned to the older woman who simply chuckled.

"I see… then tell me what were you thinking for the uniforms then sonny?" Maude replied taking out a pad of paper to write the details on.

Meliodas smiled before going into detail of the uniforms for everyone. The males would have either a v-neck shirt or a high collared one that was predominantly white while the trim of it would be in one of three colors, for Meliodas it would be green, Ban would have red, King – blue, Gowther – purple, Escanor would have yellow when they found him. They would also have their favorite animal on it somewhere, Meliodas would have a dragon, Ban a fox, King a bear, Gowther a goat, and Escanor a lion.

The girls' outfits would be a bit more detailed, Diane would have a pair of shorts in black with orange edges to it, a long sleeved but no shoulder top that came down to just above her navel in orange with a black snake on it, with a pair of above the knee lace up boots in orange. Elaine would have a simple white dress with its lacy edges in red, on it, it would have a fairy in red near the hem of it. She would also have a pair of above the knee lace up boots in though they would be white. Merlin would have a choice of a purple tube top with a fake-fur lined coat that only came to mid-chest, a pair of black pants, the back pockets of which would have a purple Boar on it, with its borders purple in color, and a pair of black high heeled Mary Janes. Her other outfit would be a simple purple dress that came down past her knees when on with two diamond holes that started near the bottom of her breasts with the other just two inches down. The dress, while modest in length, only covered the front and back when on. The sides of it were slit up to her thigh and tide off with a bow and was low-cut in the back. On the top right edge of was a black boar and was completed by purple lace-up boots.

Elizabeth also had two outfits. One would be a no-sleeved emerald green top (Which was purposefully a size or two too small in the bust area…curse him) with a black neckerchief that would cover her breasts. The shirt itself was a bit too small and would sit an inch or two below her breasts making it closer to a tube top than an actual shirt. It would also have a black leather skirt with emerald green borders on the edges, a pair of black over the knee socks would keep her legs warm with a pair of emerald green ankle boots to tie it all together. Her other outfit consisted of a simple black knee length dress with emerald green lace around the edges, it had thin lace straps with the back of it going down to her lower back area. On the right breast of the dress it would also have a phoenix symbol on it in green as well, it was also tied together with a pair of lace up emerald green boots.

All in all, it was a hell-of-a order for the lady but she simply nodded along as she wrote the information down before saying "Okay than, that doesn't sound too hard. Why don't you two kiddies go and have some fun around town, it's a festival today anyways so there's plenty to do. Just make sure you both come back here in a few hours okay?"

"A-are you sure ma'am? It's a lot to do and everything…to get it done in such a short amount of time is, well, a little unbelievable…." Elizabeth said looking guilty at putting all of this work on a poor old lady.

"Oh, I'm sure dearie. Now out, both of you. Go on a date or something and go have some fun, this will all be done before you get back in a couple of hours." Maude said smirking to herself.

"Kay, if you say so Maude. Come on Elizabeth, let's go." Meliodas said smiling at his companion before making his way to the door. If the old lady said it would be done he would have to trust her. Besides he got to spend more time with Elizabeth instead of all that sexual tension at the Boar Hat with two cock-blocked couples.

Anything was better than that.

"O-okay then…" Elizabeth replied before allowing Meliodas to lead her out of the shop until "Oh, that's right. Mrs. Maude the word you're thinking for that question earlier is Devotion. We'll see you in a couple of hours and thank you again but please don't overwork yourself."

Maude simply stared at the two as they left her shop before writing down the word Elizabeth gave her. Beside her was an order with the word **"Completed"** on it with Meliodas' order.

"Well…it appears my little grand-daughter was right in giving me that order…and I thought she was crazy when she came in here with that brother and boyfriend of hers with that large order of uniforms…though from the looks of things it appears her friend there didn't know that she already ordered it for him. Heh, that's just like my Merlin, sly as a pig like her old Grammy" Maude said to herself before standing up, back creaking from being hunched over for such a long time. "Ah, I think I'll take a nap for a few hours."

Gowther walked around the new town aimlessly, the bag at his side filled to the brim with a stack of paper and tape so that every so often he could hang up a sign for the Boar Hat. As he walked though, he couldn't help but be in wonder at the architecture of the buildings, their old style probably dating back to the early 1700s. The people passing by on the streets were good for observations as they either carried children or an arm load of shopping bags. Couples holding hands for some, while others had a child or two on their arms laughing at something only they would get.

The pinkette wondered what it would be like to love someone, it had been on his mind for quite a while. After his father had died and he was placed into temporary custody of Ravinger, like everyone else in the Sins, he wondered what would have happened if his father had someone else to love in his life. Would he still be there with him to teach him about life? Having lost his father, ironically he was named Gowther as well, his emotions had been cut off. To some this may seem impossible but when faced with a very tragic and traumatic event in someone's life, like losing someone who you were very close too, the human brain tends to cut off anything that would bring harm to itself.

When Gowther Sr. died the way he did, Gowther Jr. was in a dark place for a few weeks, this is what made his brain turn off most of his emotions. When he was placed around the other young sins though, it seemed to bring him back the old him but it was miniscule at best.

Much like Gloxinia, Gowther Sr. was a subordinate for the Gore Family. He had blond hair with dark eyes and was also one of the best doctors that could patch up the lower ranks of the family Ravinger ever found. When he was recruited into the family by a younger Ravinger he refused at first, but that was before the would-be-leader of the Gore family was injured quite severely and refused to be treated by anyone other than Gowther. The older blond haired man couldn't just refuse, it wasn't in him to do so, and treated Ravinger for his injuries. The two had a bond after that, Gowther would treat the members of the Gore family and they in return would donate half of their profits to either an orphanage the blond volunteered at in his free time, or the children's ward of the hospital he worked at. That was a deal that still held even though the man was no longer living.

Gowther Sr. did a lot of good in the world, just because he had a deal with a crime family didn't put doubt on the fact that he was a good man. But sadly enough, Gowther Sr. was a taken man, happily married to a wonderful woman for a few years, together with her even longer than that. She also happened to be Gowther Jr's mother, not that the pinkette ever knew her as she had tragically passed away during childbirth with her last wish to name her son after her love. A wish the blond honored with a promise to raise his son to the best of his abilities.

He taught his son right from wrong, that it was best for you to show how you feel or express it in a way that you enjoyed, that if you kept it hidden inside it would do nothing but harm your psyche. When the pinkette would ask about love though, the older man would be silent before always saying that he would understand it someday when he found that someone special. That he would teach him how to know when he was in love with someone when he was older, but sadly enough, Gowther Sr. And he did so up until the pinkette was ten where he was tragically shot by an angry gang member for not saving the leader of his gang. Ravinger gaining custody of the young Gowther before going on a rampage on the gang who killed a very dear friend of his. Gowther, however, always thought that his father could have taken that gang member. That instead of fighting back he let the man kill him so that he could be with his beloved wife again. The pinkette always remembered the look on his father's face whenever he thought that he was alone, the pain that would cross the man's face was a hard thing to see. So hard that it still haunted the pinkette to this day.

But that was all the reason why he wanted to relearn human behavior. To know the different kinds of love in the world, to have already strong friendships strengthen even more, to be in a lover's hold. Those are the types of things that the pinkette wondered about during the night and he knew that one day he would find it so.

It was during this inner monologue that Gowther rammed straight into someone's chest.

"Oh, pardon me sir…" the pinkette said in apologies before walking off again, unaware of the stranger's gaze on him.

The stranger, captivated by the younger male's beauty, followed him at a discreet distance.

Meliodas was having a good day. Thanks to Maude's insistence of them going to enjoy the day's festival he was able to take Elizabeth out on a proper date out in the daylight instead of enshrouded with shadows and secrecy. While he loved the fact that Elizabeth risked her freedom to sneak out with him at night back when they still were in Liones, he also wanted to flaunt her around on his arm during the day just to rake in the jealous eyes of every other man.

He had been unable to do so until this day where he happily escorted her around to the various shops that had taken up residence in the town's square, buying her whatever she wanted. While he knew that she didn't need anything that didn't mean that she was without wants, and being such the caring and loving boyfriend that he was, he made sure to keep a close eye on what really caught her eye and buy it to surprise her with at a later date.

So far the two had been around to at least half the shops in the town square, stopping to snack on some freshly made taffy that tasted like apples and strawberries as well as a drink stand that was serving milkshakes. The two also visited a clothes shop, while unnecessary, was fun, as was the mask shop and the costume shop. The last of which forced the blond to buy a dancer's costume for Elizabeth to wear later on in life.

They traveled through the Bazaar, him continuing to buy little trinkets for her, until finally they came to one of the last shops they haven't been too. It was a handmade jewelry shop that was filled with many necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings. All looking to be of high quality and value so the fact that it was in a small town festival was very surprising to someone like Meliodas who knew his fine jewelry thanks to his older cousin.

Elizabeth had caught sight of a set two pieces, one was a simple necklace that had a large forest green tourmaline gem in the middle of it that was surrounded with tiny black onyx gems surrounding it on a platinum gold chain with it was very feminine looking overall. The other was also that of the necklace family but for a male, it was a plain platinum gold chain the gem of it was a teardrop shaped Citrine with a row of tiny tanzanite gems surrounding it. Both necklaces seemed to come from the colors of their eyes which was an amazing coincidence.

"Wow…these are beautiful…" Elizabeth muttered as she looked at the two pieces, this caused the old owner of the two pieces to look up with a fond smile on his face.

"Yes they are, the stones in them are that of rare gems my grandfather found while traveling the world with my grandmother…" the old man stated with a fond smile "The two were jewelry makers back before giving jewelry to someone was a common place occurrence and made these two items with the thought of them being engagement pieces for a young and in love couple…much like you two seem to be."

Elizabeth blushed at the old man's words, she wasn't quite used to being in plain view with Meliodas around people who weren't in-the-know about them. Meanwhile, her blond companion merely smirked and tugged her so that he was pressed up against her, head on her shoulder as he nodded to the man's words as if to confirm them.

"They really are beautiful pieces, whoever gets them will be lucky people…" Elizabeth stated after a few more minutes of wondering the little shop, looking at various other pieces, before she and Meliodas wondered off once again.

Well it would have worked like that except her companion stated that he had to pee and told her that he'd meet up with her at the milkshake stand in a few minutes. Elizabeth nodded in reply before kissing his cheek and wondering off with a thick blush on her face. Meliodas simply smirked before he checked his wallet for the correct amount of cash needed and after doing so took off back to the jewelry place they had went too.

Panting when he arrived he shocked to old man with how fast he had been going, it took a couple of minutes before the blond finally caught his breath.

"How much for those two necklaces again?" Meliodas asked the old man who simply smirked at gave him the price. "Good, I'll take both pieces please. As well as those black velvet cases too if you don't mind."

The old man simply smirked before doing what the younger asked him to do.

X—X—X—X—With Elizabeth—X—X—X—X

Elizabeth waited for her companion, the many bags Meliodas had bought her in hand, happily sipping on a strawberry milkshake while she also waited for Meliodas' beer and vanilla one. Puppy-dog eyes and a cute face worked on far too many people in her opinion. After about fifteen minutes Meliodas finally showed up whistling a far-too-innocent tune.

"What'd you do?" she asked in suspicion.

"What? Why do you always assume I did something when I whistle Elie?" Meliodas replied pouting while he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"There was that time at eleventh birthday party where you let all of the petting zoo animals loose…and that other time where you hid all of the strong drinks from your dad before bugging him into insanity…and that time where you tricked the guard into thinking that there was an intruder on ground of my house before sneaking into my room…and-"she was cut off by the hand of a sheepish Meliodas who chuckled nervously.

"Okay I get it, but still you don't always have to think that you know…"

"True but I do know you very well Meli, you always have something up your sleeves." Elizabeth smirked while taking her second milkshake and giving it to her companion which he would have inhaled except for the fact of:

"Fuck! Brain freeze!" he yelled while his girlfriend laughed at his pain never noticing the bag that was hidden in his back pocket.

Ban was having a hell-of-a day, the amusement park they had decided to go to was full of people making him keep an extra close eye on Kilia. Currently they were heading towards the kiddie rides that had mini-coasters, merry-go-rounds, and many other places. Kilia wanted to ride on one all by herself so Ban compromised saying that she was too little to ride on the grown up rides but that she could ride all the little ones by herself, and at the end he would win her a large stuffed fox the size of him.

This was in front of a very large group of people who were privileged to the loud excited yells of a five year old girl who had proceeded to jump on her older brother much to the amusement to the onlookers and a giggling Elaine.

So here he and Elaine were, next to the merry-go-round that had a bunch of mythical creatures instead of horses waiting while Kilia had her fill of it. Elaine was wrapped in his arms tightly holding herself to his chest while he rested his head on hers.

"You can really tell who raised her for most of her life Ban…" Elaine stated while they watched Kilia wait in line shyly talking to the other children in line.

"Yeah? I though he had more of the old man in her since he had her for a year…" Ban replied with a very tiny smile. He smirked more than anything to express his joy, smiling whenever something genuinely made him happy.

"That may be true but you were the one who changed her diapers, made sure that she was dressed and had everything she needed. You were the one who taught her to talk and walk. And the one who told her that he loved her more than anything…" Elaine stated leaning up to kiss his cheek in a loving manner. "Trust me…that will always mean the most to her in life instead of being a nameless orphan like your donors wanted."

Ban looked down at the tiny woman in his arms, she was right, he knew that. What was he supposed to do though? Leave his only blood relation to suffer through being an orphan and being put into the system, what would have happened to her still gives him nightmares. Instead he took her in when he didn't have too, gave her a beautiful name that Elaine had admitted to loving, and raised her to the best of his abilities.

"Big brother!" Kilia yelled out of the blue which caused the two to break their staring contest in order to look up to where Kilia yelled from.

She had made it to and on the Merry-go-round and was sitting on a dragon's head waving her hand as the other clutched the pole holding it together with a big grin on her face.

Smiling at the little girl both Elain and Ban waved back happy to see the little girl as the ride began.

A few hours later time found them at the one game with the giant fox as a prize. It was a bottle shooting game and Ban had spent a long time trying to win his little sister the toy she wanted but to no avail until Elaine took pity on her pouting boyfriend before stating that she would play a round. The big burly man behind the counter smirked at the blonde before him before giving her the amount of ammo she requested.

Ban smirked before picking up his little sister and placed her on his shoulders before saying "Yep Kilia, we've got this now. Or at least Elaine does."

And much to the shock of the burly man it only takes the tiny blonde one shot to win the giant fox where her boyfriend took seven and still couldn't get the damn thing.

"Yay! Thank you big sis!" Kilia yelled as Ban put her back to the ground where she jumped on the blonde girl who picked her up and placed her on her side as her older brother picked up the giant fox, struggling a little at its weight, before the trio set off towards the grocery store for the things they needed before ultimately ending the day at the Boar Hat before it got too dark.

All-in-all, it was a great day for them as they spent it all together as a make-shift family.

Gowther had a sense that someone was following him. He just wasn't sure who. And it was to that reason that he headed off the crowded streets and into a back alley, crouching behind a dumpster to surprise the follower as they walked right past him.

Slamming a 6'11" foot turquoise haired man wearing a light buttoned up long-sleeved jacket that showed his chest, which was covered by a tank-top, black jeans, grey over-the-knee length boots, and topped off with pink gloves covering his hands and forearms. His face was very handsome with green eyes, tan complexion, and a scar above his left eye.

"Who are you?" Gowther asked taking a small pocket knife from his boots to the man's neck "Why have you been following me?"

"A-ah…my apologies" The man said in a soft voice "It looked like you were troubled…I didn't mean to cause you any discomfort."

Gowther looked at the man in some confusion, he wasn't quite sure as to why a stranger would worry about him. "Why would you worry about a stranger? You've seen how dangerous I am…"

"Umm well, when you bumped into me earlier you had a dazed look in your eye like you were high on something. I was worried that something had happened to you to make you look like that…can you step back now please? Our positon is a bit awkward…" the man said blushing a little and turning his head.

Gowther cocked his head to the side in confusion before taking note of their situation. He was in between the strangers legs with their bodies as close as possible.

"Ah, I see. This is one of those awkward situations Diane was telling me about…my apologies" Gowther said stepping away from the stranger.

"Thank you…and I'm sorry for following you." The man sighed in relief "I'm Slader Armasteff by the way."

"Hmm, is introducing oneself in these situations normal?" The pinkette muttered to himself in confusion before continuing to introduce himself, it was polite to introduce himself as Slader already did so. "I am Gowther Virkapro, it is nice to meet you Slader. Goodbye."

Gowther waved before he tried to make his way out of the alley only to be stopped by the man holding his hand with his gloved one.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked.

"Umm, I know this is weird but would you like to get something to eat with me? I don't really like eating alone…" Slader asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, a blush on his face.

Gowther was confused, in all his time alone no one had ever asked him to eat with them before. He had been propositioned by many males though, all of which mistook him for a female because of his girly clothes. He blamed Ravinger and Merlin for that though.

"Like a…date?" he asked in confusion.

Slader blushed a bright red, he was interested in the pinkette but it wasn't anywhere near that level yet. When he first saw him he thought that he was adorable and intrigued by the pained look in his eyes as he walked by him. The fact that Gowther took **him** by surprise shocked him and caused him to want to know more about the pinkette.

"N-no! Not anything like that… _at least not yet…_ It's just that you looked hungry…" Slader reasoned.

"I see…I am hungry though so I will take you up on your kind offer." Gowther stated smiling a very tiny smile at the blue haired male which caused him to blush a deep red.

As he turned his head to the side, Gowther cocked his in confusion wondering why his face was so red in the first place. Was he sick?

Apparently not because Slader grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nearest Dinner.

Going back to Bermuda's Tailors with the bags of many things that Meliodas had bought her was a…trip…to say the least. Luckily Elizabeth didn't have to carry anything, despite her best protests. Meliodas refused to have her carry any of them, though he did ask her to open the shop's door so that he wouldn't crash into it.

Maude was just coming down the stairs when they entered and was shocked to see the amount he had bought but she couldn't help but see the love the young blond held for the platinum haired girl.

"Hey Maude…is our order done already?" Meliodas asked as he placed the bags on the ground.

"Yes, they are all about done now…here's the total." Maude replied as she handed him a slip of paper with the bill on it, to which he paid the full amount of happily.

"Thank you Mrs. Maude, but how did you get you get it done so quickly?" Elizabeth asked helping Meliodas grab a few bags as he finally relented of her carrying a few of them.

"Oh that's my secret dear…though I think you should get back to your little Bar now…you never know who will be there." Maude said smiling a secretive smile at them.

The two looked confused at her words before deciding to head her advice, it had been a long day for the two, but so needed for them to just spend the day together alone with each other.

The two then left with goodbyes to Maude with promises to return one day. The old woman waited until she was sure they were gone before pulling out a cell phone and placing a call.

"Hello little Li-Li" she began "Yes, they should be heading your way. How are things on your end? Oh, everyone is there except little Go-Go aye? Well…he does know you are in the area so he's probably not in a big hurry to get back. What? On a date you say? Now that's surprising…"

Eventually night had fallen and everyone had made their way back to the RV around the same time, well aside from Gowther but he managed to travel the country on his own so they assume he was fine. Kilia was showing Diane and Elizabeth the giant fox that Elaine had won her, Diane had chosen to wear a turtle-neck shirt to cover some marks that had appeared over the time everyone was gone, while Elizabeth was trying to avoid Elaine and Diane's questioning as to why she had gotten so many bags from the street fair.

Ban was cooking up a big dinner because everyone was famished from the long day while King and Meliodas put away the large amount of groceries he had gotten just an hour before. King also had on a turtle-neck to cover the same marks that Diane had but that still didn't save him the ribbing he got from the other two males. As when Ban, Elaine, and Kilia had gotten back his and Diane's secret had been discovered. It was quite hilarious.

They were just about to dig into the delicious food Ban had cooked everyone when the door to the bar's entrance opened.

"Room for three more captain?" a smooth seductive voice asked as the person it belonged to walked into the bar, two others moving behind them.

The voice was familiar to Meliodas, he had heard it countless times in the past when she had called to check in on the family back at home.

"Merlin?" he asked in a slightly shocked voice not really expecting her this soon.

"In the flesh captain!" Merlin said brightly before gesturing to the taller male behind her with a full upper lip mustache "You remember Escanor right? Of course you do."

Escanor, who was once scrawny and weak looking, was now 6" feet with clothes that fit loosely on his body. He had blond, almost orange, hair with blue eyes. Though they were behind glasses still. Escanor was a ward of the Gore family, he was found by Merlin when he was living on the streets after his parents had kicked him out of the house for defending himself against his elder brother. While he may look calm and collected at first, he was a fit of boiling rage that could explode at any second. Most of the time he kept it well hidden under lock and key, but when a fight broke out you had better hide because there was a very good reason why, even as a child, he was ranked second strongest in the Sins.

Merlin on the other hand was always calm, never one to anger or use violence unless she absolutely had too. She had gold eyes and black hair that reached down the back of her neck and hung loosely around her shoulders, a beauty mark under her right eye. She was wearing a loose fitting purple tank top that came down to just above her navel, a black mini-skirt, a fur-lined jacket, and a pair of thigh-high purple boots. Her mother had left her by herself when she was just a child and was raised primarily by her grandmother, Ravinger, and Gowther Sr.

While the other sins were all, not hot-headed per-se, but easy to anger. Merlin chose to analyze the situation before doing an action. She'd rather take a scalpel to someone to find out what makes them tick than destroy what could be a medical breakthrough.

Beside both of Merlin and Escanor was a young boy. Probably about ten, he was a little shorter than Meliodas though, and had amber colored hair with purple eyes with freckles dancing across the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a bright yellow loose hanging shirt with cream colored pants and brown shoes.

"You don't know who this is though..." Merlin stated happy as seeing the shocked looks cross the faces of her fellow sins.

"No way…did Escanor finally grow some balls and that's your kid?" Ban asked excitedly before being hit in the face by a ball that was thrown by a twitching Merlin.

"No, while we are together though finally" here Merlin looks to Escanor and makes a kissing motion to him, which he returns. The poor boy in between them caught in the middle looked sick before he poked their sides to bring them back to reality.

"Right sorry Arthur…" Merlin apologized to the boy "This is my younger brother, Arthur Pendragon. My mother sent him to me about five years ago stating that she couldn't care for him any more before signing over all rights to me. Escanor has been a great help in raising him though, which I'm thankful for."

"I see, well it's nice to meet you Artie." Meliodas stated smiling at the now annoyed looking boy who mumbled _"don't call me that please…"_

"It's nice to meet you all…I hope it's okay if I join you, Merlin said it would be but I'm not too sure…" Arthur said looking to the floor.

"Why wouldn't it be? They brought me along after all!" Kilia stated smiling brightly at the older boy.

"Really?"

"Yep! I'm Kilia, Ban's younger sister. It's nice to meet you Artie!"

The two kid's smiled at each other, it was fun to have another kid around to Kilia. Granted playing with Diane and Elizabeth all day had been fun and all but there was something about having another kid around to play with is just all the more fun.

"I do have a question though Merlin…" King asked the black haired woman.

"What's that?"

"How'd you know where we were at? I know Gowther hasn't been able to get a hold of you in all the time we've been traveling with him…so how'd you know?"

"Oh that? It's quite simple really…we were already on our way back from Bourne, just a few hours away from here actually, when my grandmother messaged me saying that she had an encounter with Meliodas and Elizabeth here…" Merlin explained while Escanor chuckled lightly at the looks of shock on many of their faces.

"Grandmother? But the only person we've ran into and talked for a while to would be Mrs. Maude…oh!" Elizabeth came to the conclusion first.

"Wait, you mean that old lady at the Tailors was your grandmother?" Meliodas asked in shock "Now it makes sense as to how all of our uniforms got finished in one day…was wondering about that."

"Yes, Ravinger called me a few weeks ago and asked me to put in that order for you. Said that he saw a few of the sketches you wanted for them and gave them to me to order." Merlin explained laughing a little at her captain being shocked. "Also said it was pay back for something you did before you left Liones..."

Meliodas just looked at the older woman with a deadpanned expression on his face. Of course his father would get pay back on him, he did after all make off with the Mayor's daughter. The police probably questioned him and everything, ah, what he would give to see that in person.

"Right…of course he would." He simply stated before sighing and shaking his head while Elizabeth laughed at him.

"So Merlin, Escanor, what are you going to do about the room situation? It's not like we have enough room in here…" Diane asked as they all sat back down to their meal, Ban being kind enough to make some more for the added people. (Meaning: Elaine made him.)

"Oh, that's really simple Diane. We have our own little RV we can use, we'll make a little caravan that way we all have our own spaces." Escanor stated happy to have his own little living space with Merlin, even if he had to share with Arthur, he didn't mind much. Probably because now it would be easier for the two of them to slip off to have a little alone time now.

And it was true, when Merlin had graduated from college, much earlier than any of her peers there, she had taken the liberty to buy herself a two story RV that was a dark purple color. It had four rooms that included a master bedroom, which was hers and Escanor's, one room dedicated to her experiments, one for Arthur, and the last for anything extra. It also housed a small Kitchenette with a tiny living room space on the main tier. It wouldn't be to unsurprising for the other's to buy their own RVs in the future so that everyone had their own space.

They all had just finished eating when the bar door opened again, only this time they weren't surprised to see Gowther stepping through the doorway. What did surprise them was the fact that he had brought back a stranger who had a blush on his face that died as soon as he laid his eyes on Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth…" the man stated in shock, obviously not expecting her to be there.

"S-Slader?" was the reply of a shocked platinum haired girl who immediately latched onto Meliodas' arm.

 **Alright everyone that's it for this installment, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so very sorry for the delay. But I am happy with how this turned out, though I feel as if I rushed it a little towards the end…don't worry though click the next button and you will all find a present for how patient you've all been. WARNING: IT CONTAINS A LEMON…READ AT OWN RISK.**

 **And yes, I felt bad for Gowther. Everyone has a love interest in this story but him so I gave him one. And hey, it wouldn't be one of my stories if I didn't include at least ONE yaoi pairing.**

 **Again if any of you are confused about something please tell me, even if it's through a review, I won't mind and I'll gladly answer it in the next chapter because believe me, even I was confused a few times while writing this.**

 **That's probably not a good thing though…oh well! Whatever…**

 **Anyways I just want you all to know that I love and appreciate you reading this.**

 **Oh and if you have a prompt you want me to add into this story please go ahead and leave one because I want to try to draw out this story more than I have planned, but I don't know where to start.**


	5. Extra 1- Diane and King

**Exxxtra for all of you. It's a scene that I didn't add to the last chapter for the simple fact that I wanted it to be all about King and Diane…**

Extra Chapter #1 -Diane and King.

They have been waiting for this opportunity for a long time, having been unable to go and see each other for a few months due to King trying to help Elaine get out of her funk, which was caused unintentionally by Ban. Diane was busy helping with the restaurant as well, so they hadn't been able to meet up and be together for quite a while.

They had been together since they were both fifteen and sixteen, something which they took pride in. Though they didn't know that Meliodas and Elizabeth had beaten by at least two years.

And it didn't take them too long to take the next step further in their relationship after nearly a year of being together, after which they found themselves addicted but who could blame them with the amount of history and chemistry they had between them.

That was the reason why Diane raced up the stairs to her and King's room on the second floor, her hands already undoing her buttoned shirt and sending it flying onto the stair railing. King was right behind her jacket already off as he hopped on one leg trying to undo his damn shoes.

The two didn't know how long they had until anyone came back and didn't have a clue as to how long they would have to wait until their next chance came. That was why they were rushing to their room, stripping the entire way up.

Diane made it their room first waiting for King, who was now barefoot, before shutting and locking the door for added privacy. Once he made it and the door was shut, she wasted no time in grabbing him in her arms and pulled them both down onto the bed. Their lips meeting and they seemed to meld together as Diane leaned back onto the bed, King above her as she hooked her arms around his neck while his went to her sides to keep him upright and not putting all of his body weight on her. At least not yet.

Moving her head to the side to give her lover more access to skin, Diane mewled a little when she felt pepper light kisses that led down from behind her ear to the crook of her neck. Her arms still wrapped around his neck as they brought him closer down onto her as her breathing deepened with want and need.

King smirked a little upon hearing her breathing deepen like it did before he nipped a sensitive part of her neck before blowing on the bite mark. Her deep moan in pleasure sent a deep sensation down to his groin making him groan in pleasure.

"What's the matter King?" Diane asked, voice thick with pleasure as she let out a seductive giggle.

"Oh, I think you know…" To emphasize this King ground his hips to hers causing her to let out a moan at the feeling of his need.

Diane pouted before she smiled a little too innocently given their situation before she leaned herself up and bit King hard at the junction of his neck and shoulder. A place she knew to be very sensitive before she flipped them over so that she was on top of him, though her mouth never left the bite spot as she continued to suck and nibble on the sensitive area. After a few minutes of simply sucking on the bite while listening to King's whimpers of pleasure, she finally relented her assault on the skin before blowing on it and sitting up. Her legs going on either side of her body where her core met his need through the many layers of clothe they were still wearing.

Diane's hand raked up and down King's chest before slipping under the bottom of it to pull it off of him, his hands resting on her hips touching the bare skin of her waist thanks to her tank top having ridden up. The darker haired brunette leaned down and kissed him one more time before taking off the flimsy tank-top she had on, revealing a lacy dark teal bra that made his mouth water. Feeling emboldened by the sight, King reached and grabbed one of her full breasts through the lacy covering making her gasp in surprise and lean into the touch.

Hands slipping behind her back, Diane expertly undid the only thing covering her breasts before King sat up, her in his lap with her legs at either side still. His need becoming more apparent as she felt the full of it so close to her core as she pushed her chest towards him to grind herself down. This causing both of them to groan in heated pleasure as he grabbed one breast with his hand, the other on the small of her back, while his mouth was busy ghosting kisses over the top of the breast. Diane moaned loudly as he took the breast into his mouth and began to suck o it while his other hand was busy playing with the other one, the nub of it being rolled around between his thumb and forefinger.

Deciding that if he was going to tease her she would do so in return, Diane began to grind her covered core against him while her head leaned down to bite the side of his neck before sucking on it hard enough to leave marks. They continued with this teasing method up until they couldn't take it anymore and began to strip the rest of their clothes off leaving them both bare.

Diane laid back down on their bed, a light blush on her face at being so vulnerable to her lover. No matter how many time they did this it still felt as though they were blushing virgins. King was positioned in between her legs, also with a blush on his face, before he bent down and kissed her lips while moving her legs farther apart as her arms wrapped around the back of his neck again. With a hard thrust King swiftly entered her aching center, eliciting a moan from the woman beneath him as he moved to her neck biting it in multiple places. Each one followed by a hard suck, all the while he had begun to move inside her. It had been a while since the last time they had ended up this way, but the wait did nothing to erase the pleasure they felt when they were like this.

That was also the reason why they both didn't last long.

Panting hard, King gently laid down next to her while Diane fought to catch her breath.

"That was…" he started.

"…amazing right?" she replied with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Yeah…"

Only a moment after saying that was he fully sheathed inside her core again, only this time it was her on top of him.

"Round two?"

Her reply was never heard as he instead thrusted hard up into her.

X—X—X—X—Many hours of love-making later—X—X—X—X

The two laid in bed spent from the day's activities, they had actually went the whole day doing nothing but making love to each other. Which, in their opinion, was the best day ever. Though they were sweaty and spent from it all, it had been well worth it in the end. So much so that they could have fell asleep right there.

And they would have too if not for one thing.

"Why the hell is Diane's over shirt in the god-damn hall?" Ban yelled out upon coming upstairs to see where the two were.

"Well….there goes that secret." Diane stated giggling at the now, very red King even though she herself had a blush on her face too.

 **That's all everyone! I hope you liked it, if not please keep it to yourselves.**

 **Please be sure to review on this and if you have one, drop a prompt you want me to do for this story so it's not able to end too short. I have some chapter planned out but I want there to be a sort of a time skip in between a few of them.**

 **Anyways everyone until next time, adieu!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, it's that time again! Yes… it's new chapter time! The review I got for the last chapter was amazing…even though I had to use google translator, sorry for that. And yes, there will be** _ **that**_ **in the one of the "extra" chapters. There's also probably going to be one for everyone, at least the main characters.**

 **Though I may do a mother's day special sometime….hopefully.**

 **Anyway I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and that it makes sense.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 5**

" _Slader?"_

The question hung in the air, along with the fact that everyone's faces were of shock. Whether it be the fact that it was Gowther, the most emotionally stunted man known to live, who brought home another person. Or it was the fact the Elizabeth had seem to know him.

"W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with father? Also, I've told you before to call me Elizabeth…" Elizabeth asked the teal haired man with confusion.

"Oh that's right, Master Baltra didn't have the chance to tell you. And sorry, force of habit." Slader said smiling sheepishly, "I asked for a little while off, I needed a break from everything. It was all finalized the night before you left so you wouldn't have heard about it Elizabeth."

"Oh really? How much time off did you get?" Meliodas asked putting an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

Slader looked at the two before him, they were both standing in front of him having stood when Gowther and him entered the traveling Bar. When Baltra told him that Elizabeth had ran away, he immediately knew who she was undoubtedly with. No question.

"Oh I got as much time as I need." Slader responded. "I can go back whenever, but for now I just figured I'd travel around the country till I felt satisfied."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked smiling happily up at the taller man. She was ecstatic to see that Slader had the freedom he deserved.

For so long he had been confined to do other people's bidding or wants, he deserved a little freedom.

"Wait a minute! Captain you know this dude?" Ban asked finally getting over his shock, the others just a little bit behind him. Meanwhile Merlin and Escanor were chuckling to themselves. Arthur and Kilia had gotten on famously, as such they had taken to playing together.

"Huh? Yeah, Slader works for Baltra Lion as his personal bodyguard, has been since he was sixteen right? He's about Merlin's age now…I know him because he's caught me a few times leaving Elizabeth's room in the middle of the night. He was kind enough not to report it to Baltra." Meliodas explained, hand reaching toward Elizabeth's breast.

" _Yeah that doesn't sound creepy at all"_ was what went through everyone's mind at that moment. It was true, no doubt about that. Even if they knew that their captain wouldn't do something like that, the fact that he openly admitted to sneaking into Elizabeth's room with an unashamed face was just something that stood out to them that maybe they were closer than friends. His pervy attitude with her just now making sense for most of the Sins.

They were getting close but not everything clicked in their heads just yet.

"Really? But from Ellie it sounds like they've known each other longer than just a few years…" Diane said trying to make sense of the recent events. It was hard to wrap their minds around it. Merlin was 22, almost 23. Slader was her age, meaning he had been in the Lion family for just over six years. But with the familiarity with how Elizabeth spoke to him showed that they must have known each other longer than that.

Elizabeth looked at the teal haired man, a question in her eyes as they held his gaze before he nodded in acceptance.

"Slader and I have known each other since before he came to work for my father." Elizabeth stated with a shaky breath, she never like to talk much about her time before being adopted by Baltra Lion and his wife.

"What do you mean?" Elaine asked as everyone sat back down at the table, Elizabeth next to Meliodas and Slader for moral support.

"Before being adopted by Baltra I lived in an orphanage with many other children. I was found on the steps of it when I was just a baby. As I grew up the others began to notice how different I was because of the fact that I have heterochromia and unnatural silver hair and began to pick on me for it. To get away from the bullies I would take to hiding in a storage closet. That's where Slader found me…"

 _X—X—X—X—Flashback—X—X—X—X_

 _A four year old Elizabeth sat in her one sanctuary in the orphanage she lived in, it being a storage closet was beside the fact. The other kids had picked on her again that day even though their caretakers were in plain sight. They had picked on her because of her eyes today, her hair also being a target, because of this no one would play with her. Nor would they talk to her. It was all these things that caused her to take refuge where no one would come looking for her until bed check._

 _She had just finished another round of crying when the door to the storage closet opened and revealed an older teal haired boy. To save herself anymore ridicule, Elizabeth tried to hide her face as she backed herself into the far wall that housed the many cleaning utensils._

 _She flinched automatically when she felt a hand brush her long bangs from in front of her eyes. Too many children tried to poke her eyes to get rid of her ab-normalness._

" _Why are you in here?" The boy asked as he brushed the bangs from in front of her eyes, her taking note of the baggy pants and tank top the older boy wore. Looking up to his face she noted the color of his eyes, a dark blue color, and the fact that he had a very kind face._

" _W-why do you care?" she replied back, sobs almost making their way out of her mouth. "You should leave before your friends make a show of you pitying a f-freak…"_

" _They don't care what I do…besides you're not a freak." The boy stated smiling at her._

" _Yes I am. The other kids all say so, so it must be true…"_

" _Who cares what they think?" He snorted "They are all just jealous of how pretty you are."_

 _Elizabeth was shocked, here was this older kid not making fun of her, instead he was helping her despite the fact that he would probably be ostracized too._

" _Y-you don't mean that. The other kids all probably told you to get me so that they can make fun of me some more…"_

 _The boy was silent for a while, if it was not for the fact that his hand still rested on her head the little platinum haired girl would have that he had left her alone finally. She was surprised when he simply picked her up and placed her in his lap as he took her spot of where she was sitting just moments before._

" _What are you doing?" She asked him in shock._

" _I'm braiding your hair…I didn't introduce myself before, sorry that was rude, my name is Slader Armasteff. Your Elizabeth right?" the young Slader asked though he already knew the answer._

 _Slader was one of the toughest kid's in the orphanage, he was gone too school most of the day though and because of that never knew how bad the bullying got when he was gone. Granted he couldn't stop most of it that came from kids much older than himself, he could put a stop to what the younger kids did. But he was only one person and couldn't be everywhere at once._

 _Despite his tough exterior he was very kind to everyone he met unless they tried to harm him or someone he cared about. He had only been in the orphanage for two years though, having been brought in by child services after his mother died. He was known as the toughest kid because of the fact that he had beaten up a much older boy when he had first arrived who had tried to take his mother's barrette he had managed to hold onto._

" _Y-yeah…why are you being so nice to me?" Elizabeth asked as he began to braid her hair. It was off-putting to be bullied by almost everyone, or ignored by the rest, but then have the toughest person be so gentle and nice to you. Confusing was putting it mildly._

" _Well…why wouldn't I be?" Slader asked rhetorically "It's not that I felt bad because you were getting bullied under my watch, it's more of the fact that you have too pretty of a face to be crying. From now on Ellie, you stick with me and you won't ever be bullied again."_

 _It was then that Elizabeth began to cry again, only this time it was with happiness, all she wanted was someone who accepted her despite her odd yet beautiful appearance. Slader was that someone, he saw her as a little sister. Someone who he was to protect. It was in that little moment that caused the two to never be away from each other than was necessary._

 _From then on the two were never more than five feet away from each other, the caretakers and older kids thought that it was cute how attached to each other they were while the younger kids all wondered why the young boy would willingly be around the one they called 'Freak'._

 _Elizabeth and Slader were as happy as can be. Sometimes Slader would do his homework while Elizabeth sat in his lap braiding his hair. Other times Elizabeth would read to him while he braided hers. Those were good times but sadly it was not meant to last. Slader was adopted just a few weeks shy of Elizabeth turning six, he was ten. With a heavy heart he left with a promise to find her again in the future while he left his mother's barrette with her to keep until that day came._

 _Life for Slader wasn't easy, as it turns out his adoptive parents only wanted a servant to beat and punish when things didn't go their way. Because of this he chose to run away when he was fifteen and became a street-rat, doing everything he could to survive._

 _He survived on the streets for a year until he saved Baltra Lion from getting mugged one night. After that it was another life change as he was put back into school with Baltra as his guardian and was hired on as his bodyguard._

 _It was also in this time that he met Elizabeth again._

 _Their reunion was full of tears, coming from both parties. It was right before Baltra began to keep Elizabeth on a short leash, which started just after she turned 12._

 _Elizabeth was at the neighborhood park swinging on the swing set with her sole friend Meliodas when something caught her eye. A tall muscular older, teal haired boy was near the park entrance with a soft smile on his face. The platinum haired girl knew the older boy from somewhere she just couldn't remember where, until finally it clicked which caused her to stand up from her place on the swing, startling her companion as she began to walk toward the familiar face._

 _Slader was excited to find out that his pseudo little sister was adopted by such a well-to-do family. Not like the one who had adopted him. That unknown had kept him up late into the night many a time. The fact that she hadn't ended up like him and was a part of an actual family was something he relished in ever since Baltra told him of how he came to have a third daughter who just so happened to come from the same orphanage as the teal haired man. When the graying mayor said that the young girl, who was almost 12, was at the park he immediately went on his way to said location in hopes that the young girl remembered who he was._

 _It would seem that he worried over nothing as the moment she saw him she immediately moved off of her swing and began to make her way towards him. Her blond friend looking on in confusion._

" _Y-your…Slader?" She whispered when they were near each other._

" _Hey Ellie, been a while huh? Sorry it took so long…" He stated before smiling down at her, he would have apologized more for taking so long to find her again but he couldn't as he had to catch her before she fell onto the hard floor._

 _Together the pseudo-siblings fell into a long embrace, years of loneliness seemed to melt away between each other. While it may seem odd because Elizabeth had her adoptive family, as well as Meliodas and his family, it actually made perfect sense because the first bonds you make as child kind of shapes you into who you might become in the future. For Elizabeth, growing up in an orphanage for the first six years of her life left emotional scars and an epitome of loneliness that was difficult to get over. It was because of those facts that led her to defy the family that took her in just to be in the company of Meliodas._

" _Hey Elizabeth whose this?" Speaking of the demon king…_

" _Oh Meliodas!" Elizabeth exclaimed in surprise, she honestly almost forgot where she was for a second. "This is Slader…we knew each other in the orphanage together."_

" _Oh?" Meliodas replied, a gentle smile making its presence known on his face. The Lion family never publically stated that Elizabeth was adopted, they never denied it either. Though the only reason why he wasn't surprised by this fact was because Elizabeth had told him a few years ago. She told him all about how she was bullied because of her eyes and hair, which he said that those kids were jealous idiots who wouldn't know good looks even if they were tattooed onto their face. She also told him of the young boy who took her under his wing and protected her for two years before being adopted, as well as telling the blond about the promise he made to her that day._

" _Who is this Elizabeth?" Slader asked, though he knew the young boy's name he didn't know much else of him. Baltra refused to acknowledge the fact that Elizabeth had a friend, a friend that just so happened to be a boy. He was confused as to why that was a problem for him though…_

" _This is Meliodas, he's my best friend." Elizabeth replied going the short distance to Meliodas in order to drag him closer to the older teen. "Meliodas this is Slader…I knew him from before I was adopted."_

" _Oh, it's nice to meet you Slader." Meliodas replied smiling casually. Elizabeth had told him a year ago that she was adopted, how her life up until that point was not so great but would have been worse if she were totally alone. Meeting the person who had helped her through that tough time was a surreal experience for him, mainly because of the fact that he got that Slader was the one who shaped the platinum haired girl into who she is and will be._

" _It's nice to meet you too. Thank you for taking care of Ellie, I was always worried about what would happen to her after I left the orphanage. To know that she is doing alright and has a friend is more than I could ever ask for." Slader said making Elizabeth blush which caused both males to chuckle at her expense._

 _From that point on Slader was always beside Elizabeth, when he wasn't doing his job for Baltra that is. He learned many things about her blond friend, like the fact that he was the heir to the Gore family but had no interest in it. There was also the fact that Ravinger Gore seemed fond of his pseudo-sister, granted that was probably because of how Meliodas acted around her._

 _From his time on the streets Slader learned that the eldest male heir to the Gore family was dangerous when pissed off, and that before moving to the high end area of Liones City he had quite the wrath. Rumors said that he destroyed a gang of thugs in downtown Liones when he was just 9. Slader knew that behind the innocent kid look was someone not to be trifled with. He also knew that while he was quite dangerous, nothing told him that he would do harm to Elizabeth. The older teen could tell that Meliodas had fallen hard for the young girl, how long he had these feelings for her though was something he couldn't tell you. He was just happy that Elizabeth had someone like that already._

 _But the days of childhood tranquility came to an end just a week after Elizabeth's 12_ _th_ _birthday when Baltra forbade her from seeing her only friend. A choice her older sister Veronica vehemently agreed with while Margarete tried to argue against it all. Elizabeth was pulled from school to instead be homeschooled, she wasn't allowed to go to the park, or anywhere else, alone, basically she wasn't allowed to do anything fun. Slader would hear her crying into her pillow late at night when he was doing his nightly checks around the house and felt terrible for his little sister. He had felt partially responsible for her pain and, with Margaret's help, managed to get the guard routines written down every month. It was he who implemented the idea to sneak out of the house while the paper he had written down the guard routine's just so happened to fall onto her bedroom floor._

 _Elizabeth had smiled gratefully at her big brother as her bedroom door shut for the night. She knew that he and Margarete had collaborated together to help her through this tough time, it was something she would always be grateful for. She hadn't managed to get caught the first couple of times she snuck out of her house to go and see Meliodas. The blond must have known something was up because he was waiting just outside the gate and surprised her when he poked her side to get her attention. It was after explaining what was going on at home did Meliodas came up with a compromise in order to hang out. He would get her a disposable phone that she could message him with in order to know when he would meet her at the park. From there they would either go back to his house to hang out or go somewhere on the town._

 _It was an arrangement that had worked up until Elizabeth had chosen to run away with him. In fact it worked out so well that the platinum haired girl only got caught once or twice in six months._

 _Slader would always make sure he had the guards' schedules for the month when he would go and visit Elizabeth's room, something he did on a regular basis which didn't arise to much suspicion from the family police officer, Veronica. It made sense because of their past together._

 _It was because he was always with Elizabeth did he have so many vacation days from Baltra, he didn't want to leave her alone just in case something happened to her. It was nearing her eighteenth birthday when Baltra pulled him aside and chose to address his unused vacation days._

" _Slader…" Baltra began "I noticed that you have a lot of time off saved up..."_

" _Yes sir, I haven't felt the need to use any of them." Slader replied "Being near Elizabeth is much more important than any time I've saved."_

" _While that may be true given your history together…I feel as though you need to travel around, explore the sights. You're still young, you have all the time in the world to work, but only a small amount of time in your prime to be adventurous. You have spent far too much time surviving and looking after my youngest daughter to really have time to do any of that, it is that fact alone that I am sending you out into the world to travel. You will always have a place here, no doubt, but I want you to be free for once in your life understand?" Baltra explained. It was the truth though, Slader had spent far too much time trying to survive alone in the world before being employed by the older man. He never had a chance to really be a teenager and go explore all the world had to offer._

 _Accepting the offer Slader began to gather his things, Elizabeth was at the library according to Baltra, otherwise he would have told her that he was leaving. Instead Baltra and Veronica saw him out as he started his new venture in life._

 _It had worked for a little while, well it would have been enjoyable if not for the fact that he was worried about Elizabeth. He had seen on the news about the fact that the Mayor of Liones, one of the biggest cities on the continent, youngest daughter had disappeared during the night. After that he began to feverously search whatever city or town he was in for any signs of her, he had a hunch that Meliodas was with her, the kid was way to in-love with her to not be._

 _It was between worrying and being reassured by how persistent a certain blond man could be that he was bumped into by a certain Pinkette._

 _X—X—X—X—Flashback End—X—X—X—X_ **(So just to let you all know Elizabeth retelling how she, Meliodas, and Slader all know each other ended right before it cut's to Slader leaving Baltra's manor. If you're confused at this point I apologize I was trying to get it to all go on seamlessly.)**

"…and that's how I know Slader." Elizabeth finished retelling how she and Slader knew each other, as well as him and Meliodas.

"Oh, that makes sense then." King stated with the others nodding along.

"It's great that you two knew each other from when you were children…it must have been hard leaving though huh Slader?" Diane asked.

"It was…mainly because I was worried about how Elizabeth would be after I left." Slader stated. "When I heard that Elizabeth had finally run away, something me and Margarete thought would happen, I began to look for her. Not to tell Baltra or anything but to keep my promise that we'd never be separated from each other as long as before."

"So, when you were leaving, had Elizabeth been home, you would have told her to have all her stuff packed and then be back that night?" Meliodas asked purely out of curiosity. He knew that Elizabeth would have taken the first chance to get out that house, whether it was from him or from her pseudo-brother figure. Although, the fact that she had chosen to go with him that night made him ecstatic on the inside. Wow, he has it bad for her.

"Yes…I would have. However it would have been suspicious if I had actively searched her out and had not found her at her designated place." Slader replied blushing a little at being questioned that. Elizabeth simply smiled at his admission before hugging him, which caused him to blush more. His little sister was far too adorable for her own good sometimes, then again her bright and positive nature was probably one of the things that had drawn Meliodas in.

"…What do you mean by "Not found at her designated place"?" Gowther asked for the first time. He had found that Slader, while big and bulky, was probably one of the most honest and well-to-do person he had ever met. Aside from his father of course.

Elizabeth blushed at the pinkette's question while Meliodas chuckled along with Slader before replying for her "Oh, whenever Elizabeth went to the library she would sneak out of the bathroom window and come hang out with me in town. She had never gotten caught amazingly enough."

"…Damn Princess…who knew such a goody-two-shoes was such a rebel." Ban said smirking at the blushing girl.

Everyone laughed good-naturedly when she pouted at his teasing before all going into easy after-dinner conversations. When the conversations for the night finally ended it was decided that Slader would join the group while they were traveling. It took everything in the teal haired man not to blush at sharing a room with a certain Pinkette who had no problem with it.

They would set out to their original destination of Bourne at around noon the next day so everyone headed to their designated room, or in Merlin, Escanor, and Arthur's case went back to their personal RV. Ban and Elaine teasing Diane and King to not do anything to loud before fleeing into their space, Kilia asleep in Elaine's arms, in order to escape a certain brunette's rage.

Slader on the other hand was flustered with the knowledge that Gowther's bedroom was the tiniest out of them, and because of that, had the smallest bed. Meaning: they would have to get very personal very quickly. While the older man was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, Gowther was tilting his head in confusion, not understanding what was so bad about sleeping so close to someone. In the end Slader admitted defeat and slid against the wall the bed was situated against, his head was facing the wall when he felt Gowther slide in next to him.

His eyes widened when he realized that Gowther slept practically nude. The only thought that seemed to come to him before succumbing to sleep was _"Fucking hell…"_

Poor, poor Slader.

Elizabeth and Meliodas were getting ready for bed themselves, dressing in their night ware before doing nightly routine of brushing their teeth, after finishing that they settled down in their bed. Hawk and Hawk-momma downstairs sleeping in their beds for the night.

"Today was something huh?" Meliodas began as he laid down under the covers as Elizabeth did the same thing, noticing how her night shirt rode up enough to reveal the tops of her thighs.

"Yes…I wasn't expecting Slader to show up though I am happy he did." Elizabeth replied as her companion brought her closer to him so she was laying her head on his chest. It brought comfort to the platinum haired girl as her mood was somber thinking about the adoptive family she left behind.

That's not to say she regretted her decision, no she would never regret leaving with Meliodas, it was just sad to know that it took her leaving to finally give her family a wake-up call to how much they have been unknowingly hurting her. From the sound of Slader's voice when he was talking about Baltra, it seemed that her adoptive father was seeing the error of his ways.

"I am happy for you Ellie, I know that you must have missed him." Meliodas stated smiling down to the young woman on his chest before kissing the crown of her head. "It's even better when he said that he wouldn't call and tell old-Bally where you were. He must have more loyalty towards you than him."

"It would seem like that yes, but Slader respects father because he was the one who saved him and gave him a better life." Elizabeth said looking off into space "It doesn't mean that Slader has more loyalty towards me than him, the only reason why he hasn't called father yet about my whereabouts is because he was one of the people who saw the pain I was in. He won't, in good continence, put me back where I don't want to be."

Meliodas was silent listening to her speak, he knew what she spoke of was true. While he may have known Elizabeth for almost all of her life, Slader owed more loyalty to Baltra because of their history. The fact that the man was responsible for Elizabeth's pain didn't dwindle that, merely played into the fact that Slader would still do anything for his little sister. The blond knew that if it wasn't for Margarete or Slader he and Elizabeth would still have a great distance between each other.

When his mother died, Meliodas swore that he wouldn't lose another person he cared for due to violence. That was why he trained so hard to catch up, and eventually pass, his father so that he could protect what was his. He did a good job at that too, keeping his younger brothers as far away as possible from any danger, later adding on the Sins to his list of important people. They were all proud fighters, all of whom lost someone they loved very much to city crime, and because of that they decided to band together as a group of vigilantes to protect people so that no one would suffer as they did. After all no one would suspect kids to do the kinds of things they did.

However even that didn't last as long as the blond hoped, one event changed their lives again and Meliodas fell into a despair he hadn't felt since his mother had passed. He was depressed for a while until he moved into the neighborhood his family lived in now and subsequently met Elizabeth. He became desperate to hold onto the one light in his life that hadn't died yet, easily giving in to her wants and whims, and always wanted to be in her bright presence.

That was why when Baltra forbade him from going anywhere near his youngest he defied him. Up until Slader gave Elizabeth the patrol routes, he would sneak into her room for a few hours during the night. Playing board games or simply talking.

Oh, don't think Ravinger didn't do anything about that idea either. The father of three, uncle to many, 'suggested' that his oldest sneak into her room.

Ravinger had lived through many things in life himself, losing his late wife and then the _'incident'_ were the hardest, though only the tip of the ice burg compared to seeing his son become so depressed that he was scared to leave him alone. That was why he encouraged the blond to do what needed to be done in order to keep the little spark of life left in him going.

Bringing his arm around Elizabeth's waist, his hand casually cupping her breast while the other was pressed against his chest. Thinking about losing her was just too much for him.

"Hey Meliodas?" Elizabeth asked, her head had settled into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah?"

"No one has guessed yet…does that mean I win?"

He pinched her backside, relishing in her squeak of surprise, before replying "Give it at least a week or so. If Merlin hasn't picked up on it by then than we tell them and you win."

She giggled in reply as he pouted from the thought of losing their bet before kissing him goodnight.

And then exhaustion finally claimed both of them, their embrace never breaking once during sleep.

Like they planned the previous night, the group of eleven, plus two piggies, set out at noon the next day after Merlin ran a few errands. Her grandmother never confirmed anything but the oldest of the Sins knew that something was going on with her captain and Elizabeth.

The trip to Bourne would be at least two more weeks, barring any more detours. It was a town that solely made it's living on its alcohol production. The growing of the ingredients, though they simply didn't make beer: in recent times they've taken to making wine, growing their own fruit orchards that house rows of apples, grapes, and oranges. They also had large fields where large amounts of grain, specifically grown for their beverage making, were kept for a multitude uses.

The town itself was a coastal one, one where winds carrying all sorts of ingredients that made their drinks special, and as was a thing with coastal towns had a large stretch of beaches. While most of their income came from their brewery, at least a third of it came from the touristy. After all, when the beach brought in the suckers the drinks and food usually caused them to stay longer.

It was no surprise to anyone when Meliodas still chose to go to Bourne. All for the sole purpose of stocking up on alcohol, enough of it to last a year at the very most.

While fun times would come soon enough, it was business time now. They were a week into their journey by now, as they had only stopped when they need to resupply their food or to sleep and eat.

Currently Meliodas was sitting with all the sins, plus Elizabeth, crammed into the tiny driving space of the Boar Hat, finalizing their paperwork for who had what job. Ban was currently driving as it was getting tiring for the blond to sit in the same spot for eight hours a day. Merlin, after careful speculation, had let Slader drive her and Escanor's RV with Kilia and Arthur inside. Both children had gotten into a few mischievous incidents after getting introduced to each other, and because of that, Elaine had chosen to ride with them for that day so they wouldn't distract Slader. The two groups kept in contact over the CB-radio channel that was only for their group to hear.

"Alright" the blond began "I've gotten a list of who will do what when the Boar Hat opens. Obvious I'm the boss, as it is my bar, Merlin you're the liquor connection because you're the oldest. Elizabeth and Diane, you're the waitresses as no man wants to be served by old ladies or other men. Ban, you and Elaine are the chef's for the sole reason that none of us can cook. Gowther, financial adviser. You're not allowed to let us starve or run the business into the ground. That leaves Escanor as the Bar-tender and Slader the bouncer. Can't have anyone dying if they try to touch you girls now can I?"

Everyone was nodding along to his words. They could tell just how much thought the young Gore had put into their positions, as well as trying to run an actual well-to-do business.

"But what about Hawk and Hawk-momma?" Diane asked.

Meliodas looked thoughtful at that, he had always thought that Hawk could just be the distraction for Kilia and Arthur until they were sent to bed. But what would they do after that?

"I'm not sure…anyone got any ideas?" he asked.

It took a few minutes before:

"Oh, I know!" Elizabeth exclaimed smiling brightly, almost causing him to blush "What if they are clean-up crew? With how many drunks are going to be here at night accidents are bound to happen… _not to mention I'm not exactly sure I won't mess up."_ The last part being said quietly.

"That's a great idea Ellie!" Diane said grabbing the girl into a hug.

"Better than anything I could have come up with." –King.

"Right? Who knew our little princess could have such a good idea." –Ban.

"Indeed, though I'm worried about what the customers will think." –Escanor.

"Same, how often do you wash them Captain?" –Merlin.

"I'm curious about that as well. I have seen them covered in mud before yet never seen any in the RV." –Gowther.

"Oh, I hose them off whenever they're outside in the mud and dirt. Elizabeth makes sure they are both dry before allowing them in. And every week or so we change their beddings." –Meliodas.

"Yes, and before we started this adventure, Meliodas had them house-trained." –Elizabeth.

"Okay that's nice and all but one thing has been bothering me…"—Ban.

"Really? What's that Ban?" –Diane.

"Why pigs Captain?"

Here Meliodas causally stared at Elizabeth, who blushed under the scrutiny of his flat stare, before stating: "Ask Elizabeth that."

The platinum haired girl simply pouted, blushing more and causing her blond boyfriend to chuckle at her misery, before answering everyone's un-asked question: "I like pigs, ever since I was little when father took me and my sisters out to our uncle's farm. For years I asked for a pet pig but all I ever got was a firm and gentle 'No'"

"Oh, so when you told Captain this he got Hawk and Hawk-momma for you? That's quite romantic." Merlin teased the two. Elizabeth blushed even further while Meliodas only whistled a not-so-innocent tune.

"Really? Merlin is right about that?" King asked in surprise taking their silence as a confirmation. He wasn't blind, he and everyone else saw that there was something more to the Captain and Elizabeth. But like the others, couldn't name what. He had a feeling that whenever they revealed whatever it was they had, it would shock them all.

Meliodas nodded to the short brunette, his arm sliding around Elizabeth's waist, who was situated next to him.

"That's really sweet Captain." Diane said swooning a little, she wished King would have been that romantic. There were many times Matrona forbade her from getting a pet. Her aunt's view was that if she couldn't keep a goldfish alive there was no hope for a bird or a snake.

It wasn't the purple eyed girl's fault that goldfish were easy as fuck to kill. You miss one simple feeding and ding-dong, the fish is dead. Little bastards…

After many arduous hours of driving for two straight weeks, everyone was ready for a break when they finally reached their destination of Bourne. It was late June early July by the time they did so. Thanks to the many weeks of traveling within the moving Bar, everyone was feeling a little bit of Cabin fever. That was why Meliodas suggested that everyone go and explore the town while he, Merlin, and Elizabeth went to go and order their stock of Bourne's finest. Escanor offered to watch the two children and pigs, giving the couples time to split off and wander to their hearts delights.

Merlin noticed a lot of things while traveling with her captain and Sin-mates for the past few weeks. Specifically between Meliodas and Elizabeth.

For instance, they shared a room together. When they were younger, the blond was always adamant about everyone staying away from his room. She was sure that hadn't changed at all, after all he was very territorial, so why was he okay with sharing a room with someone? Even if they had known each other for years, his privacy issue shouldn't have changed.

There was also the fact that he was very attentive to the platinum haired girl. Granted he was that way with everyone, but the way he payed close attention to her spoke volumes. When Elizabeth would sigh every so often, whether it was out of boredom or lack of sleep, he would be by her side, silently asking her if she was okay. She would reply with a soft smile of reassurance and he would calm down.

The big thing the Chemist, something she shared while traveling, noticed was the fact that Meliodas had only drank alcohol while she was in the Boar Hat. Ban had told her that the Captain didn't drink much of anything while they traveled before meeting up with her and Escanor. Something she hadn't believed until Meliodas stated that it was, in fact, true. Now, according to Ravinger, Meliodas had begun to drink at the age of 15. This may seem horrible but to the Gore family, those who couldn't hold their liquor were sent to the many office buildings to work at. After all, you never know how many secrets would spill out of one's mouth after a while of drinking. Meliodas being able to out drink most of his family was a big thing, it meant that he could be trusted with more of the darker secrets. It was something that meant he could take over as head of the family, but since the blond only wanted to run a bar, it simply meant that he could be trusted.

Knowing that her captain loved his alcohol, she found it odd that he just went cold turkey before she and Escanor rejoined.

When she found out why it only added more questions before she ultimately came up with a theory.

X—X—X—X—Flashback—X—X—X—X

 _It was during one of the afternoons when she brought up the question that had been nagging at her mind ever since Ban brought up the topic._

 _She was currently with Meliodas and the other Sins while Elizabeth, Slader, Elaine, and the Children had gone to go fishing near the river they had settled next to for the night._

" _Captain…I have a question for you." She asked the blond as he took a long drink of his beer, one of the first ones she had seen him drink. The other sins' heads looked their way wanting to know what the question and answer was. In short, they wanted to be nosy._

" _What is it Merlin?"_

" _Why would you cut off your alcohol intake up until you met with me and Escanor again? You've always been a heavy drinker, so why would you just cut yourself off like that."_

 _Meliodas was silent for a little bit, contemplating the answer. Would he go for the truth or the lie?_

" _Well…I promised Elizabeth." He finally stated staring down into the foam of his drink. "Ellie's mother had passed away when a drunk driver hit her car. Ellie was only 7, almost 8 when it happened. Before we started traveling together and after I got my license, she made me promise to never drink and drive. When we started to search for you guys, she compromised this promise that until we found you, Merlin, I would only drink on special occasions and never drive after."_

" _Then what about those cookies she made you?" King asked "Those had liquor in them. She even said so."_

" _Yeah, and that one time you and her drank together." Diane stated before her eyes widened in horror as Ban's and King's hand moved, just a bit, too slowly to cover her slip up. King knew about the spying incident from Diane who couldn't hold her tongue, as shown above._

" _Oh, I thought I saw you guys spying on us that night." He replied, chuckling at their terrified looks. "And the cookies are something she tries to make every year. This year was the only success she had at getting them to me. Her father's minions always the ones she made before. The drink we shared together was simply her being kind enough to realize I needed it."_

" _That's simpler than wha' I was thinkin'." Ban said, he had thought that the two had some secret affair going on. But if that were true, he was sure his captain would show who Elizabeth belonged to while out in public._

" _But that stems another question Captain…" Gowther began "Just what is so special about Elizabeth that makes you listen?"_

 _Merlin nodded, silently contemplating the question. Why was her normally rebellious captain willing to listen to whatever Elizabeth said? Merlin knew that the girl in question was kind, after all, who would willingly sneak out of her home to go and spend time with someone her father forbade her from seeing, consequences be damned. But the black haired beauty knew that there was something more there and it frustrated her to no end to not know what that something was._

"… _She accepts me." Meliodas finally said after a while. "Besides all of you, she's the only one who accepts me for who I am and doesn't try to change it. This whole drinking thing was only prompted because she didn't, in the case I'm ever pulled over, want me to get in trouble. Normally I would have said I'd be fine, as alcohol doesn't really hit me hard no matter how much I drink. But, because of her running away from home, I listened. She would be on total lockdown if she is ever caught. And I can't have that."_

"… _Why? What makes Elizabeth worth it to curb your ways for a little while?" Escanor said this time._

" _Yeah, from the way you have talked about her and how you act around her, it seems to me that you love her…do you love Elizabeth Captain?" Merlin asked finally. The thought had finally come to her and it was the only thing that could really explain the blond's behavior._

 _Meliodas had been silent, he either had to answer the question Merlin asked or stall until the others in their group come back. Which will be in…who knows when._

" _Hmm….maybe." He finally said taking a big gulp of his drink, not letting them know the full truth, but also not denying it. Finishing off his mug of beer, the blond proceeded to get up out of his seat and then place his mug in the sink. "I gotta go find something upstairs, be back in a few."_

 _Merlin looked at him as he left the first floor, she was suspicious of his deflection and not giving a real answer. The others simply shrugged off his reply, seeing as how he was naturally flippant about thing that delved into personal matters. And talking about ones love life was definitely a personal matter._

' _Why would Captain feel the need to deflect?'_ _the ravenette thought to herself as Escanor refilled everyone's mugs, even refilling the one in the sink for when the blond comes back down._ _'Let's see, I know that after the group split Ravinger moved his family to the upscale neighborhood of Liones. That's where Captain met Elizabeth, from what Slader said they had about two years together before he was hired by the Mayor himself. Meaning they had two years of bonding to really become close. After turning 12, Elizabeth was put under constant watch by the mayor but thanks to Slader's assistance she was able to sneak out of her house in order to spend time with Meliodas. Damn it, there's too many variables missing but there's a slight chance that during one of these nights that something happened between them which is what has caused such closeness. It's also highly probable that Meliodas had, over time, slowly fallen for her. That has to be it because according to Ravinger, Meliodas has only listened to very few people in his life, and those people were known to unconditionally love him.'_

" _Now, how to breach the topic with him to get the full truth?" Merlin said aloud drawing many curious stares from the other sins._

X—X—X—X—End of flashback—X—X—X—X

Since then, Merlin had carefully observed her captain and the platinum haired girl. Well, more than she had before. She noticed that he almost always knew where she was, whether that was in the Boar Hat, in a town doing necessity runs, or riding in the ravenette's personal RV. Meliodas was always touching her in some way, it wasn't always perverted either, he would lightly touch the small of her back as they walked past each other, or she was always laying a hand on his cheek when he would get broody. Which stemmed from being stuck in an RV 24/7, anyone would get broody. After a single touch from Elizabeth, however, it snapped him out of his funk and he would be back to his perverted Meliodas-self.

There were many other things too, like Elizabeth would steal food off of his plate, something Ban had tried to do when they were young, and even to this day, and the end results were not pleasant for the guy. Or Meliodas would make sure she was safe going down the stairs, he would make sure to go first and then hold his hand out to make sure she wouldn't lose balance. Let's face it, sometimes the girl could be such a klutz. And that was all just to name a few.

As Merlin thought back on the things she had observed while traveling to Bourne, Meliodas and Elizabeth snuck quick glances at each other, unsure as to what the older woman was fully thinking about. Meliodas had noticed about a week ago how Merlin had been observing them, just after the deadline for the bet to end. That meant that Elizabeth had won it, something she relished in but she still refused to say what it was she wanted until everyone knew. She did say that she wanted to wait and see how long it took before Merlin confronted them about their relationship though. Her companion agreed with it as surprising the ravenette was hard as hell to do and he wanted to see her face when they do tell her. As well as everyone else, but that will have to wait until Merlin decides to confront them on their true relationship.

They were just around the corner from the brewery they were ordering most of the alcohol stock from when Merlin finally asked what it was she wanted.

"So Captain, how long have you been in love with Elizabeth?"

Merlin had thought that she had caught her captain by surprise by her sudden question. Oh how wrong she was. The raven haired woman was trying to get her captain to admit his feelings for the platinum haired girl. She was 100% positive that her blond Captain was in love with Elizabeth, she however, wasn't sure if he had ever fully expressed those feelings to her.

"Oh, a while. Right Ellie?" Meliodas replied with a cheeky grin pointed to Elizabeth. While that may not have been what they were waiting for, it would do for the situation at shocking the chemist.

"Yes, that's right. It has to be at least three? Almost four years since you had first told me." Elizabeth said blushing a little with a shy smile on her face.

"Wait…what?" was the ravenette's oh-so smart reply. She was in shock, who could really blame her for that? She was expecting Elizabeth to stutter or turn an alarming shade of red or have Meliodas steer the conversation somewhere else to avoid answering. Not either of them acting so blasé about the fact that they love each other.

Meliodas chuckled a little while looking at Merlin. Her jaw had dropped down and her eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates. She had also stopped in the middle of the side-walk, if she hadn't the blond had though she would have run into one of the metal street-lamps that lined the walk way.

"Y-you…know that Meliodas loves you Elizabeth?" She asked coming out of her shock and staring at the two in wonder.

During the time it had taken for Merlin to comprehend thoughts again, Meliodas had wrapped himself around Elizabeth. Holding her close to his side as his arm ran behind her back so that his hand rested on her waist. Elizabeth had, in turn, wrapped an arm around the back of his neck and laid her head down on his. It was an intimate position they usually held in private but the two figured Merlin would figure out the truth about their relationship faster if they were in such a position they hadn't really shown to anyone else.

"Wait…you already know that he loves you, don't you Elizabeth?" Merlin asked finally, face falling into her shocked one again. Why was it that with every other situation she wasn't so easily shocked but when it came to these two she literally always was? Sure Ravinger told her somethings about their relationship but he obviously left things out. Why was that man so much like his son?

"Of course I do Merlin…" Elizabeth said smiling at the older woman with a now, permanent blush on her face. When it would fade she didn't know. "Meliodas told me he loved me four years ago, on our first anniversary."

"Y-y-you're…t-to-together?"

"Yep!" Meliodas said cutting into the conversation after he had finished taking a picture of a thoroughly shocked Merlin on his phone. Ah, the wonders of technology. "We have been since we were what? Twelve?"

"Thirteen actually. It was a little while after Slader finished getting his GED, which took a year. It was about a month or so after he got his certificate for it when we started dating." Elizabeth replied staring down at her lover with Love prominent in her eyes.

"Y-you've been together for five years?" Merlin asked for clarification, she was also slowly coming out of her shock and was now staring at the love-struck staring duo.

"Yes, we're sorry for keeping it a secret from you and everyone else…" –Elizabeth.

"It's just that we had a bet with each other." –Meliodas.

"A bet? What kind of bet Captain? It must be pretty important if you kept it from us."

"You see, it was a bet to see who would name if we were a couple and for how long. I had to drop enough hints in order to make everyone question our true relationship while Ellie had to act as if that was the norm. If someone guessed correctly, I would win. "

"I see, and who would win what exactly?"

"Well if I had won, Ellie would have to wear this sexy maid costume I got her for my families Halloween party a few years ago. Sadly enough, she won and won't tell me what it is she wants."

Elizabeth giggled before kissing the pouting blond on his cheek. He had turned his head at the right moment and had caught her lips with his. They went on for a couple of minutes before Merlin coughed in order to break up what was sure to be a full blown make-out.

"I see…why haven't you told him what you wanted yet Elizabeth? Surely you've tormented the Captain long enough…"

"I will only tell him when everyone else knows. Which will be later on when we're all back at the Boar Hat. Besides it's been fun teasing him with it…" Elizabeth replied smiling a little too innocently.

' _Well, at least I know one of the reasons Captain likes her so much'_ Merlin thought to herself as she watched her Captain melt a little bit at Elizabeth's smile. _'…though I'm kind of scared of the other reasons why. There are just some things a friend should never know about another. Ever.'_

"So the faster we get our errand done with, the faster I find out what it is you want right?" Meliodas asked, eyes turning a molten shade of green in want.

Seeing Elizabeth's nod in confirmation, he quickly gathered her up in his arms before taking Merlin by the wrist and dragging them all the way to the brewery in order to get done faster.

In his head his thoughts were:

' _The other's better hope they're already back at the Boar Hat. Otherwise I_ _ **will**_ _hunt them all down.'_

Meanwhile all of the separated groups had drifted into the downtown market street of Bourne. Elaine and Ban had taken to look at the leather trinkets being made at one of the stalls, Diane and King were taking a look to see the taffy being woven and mixed right in front of the buyers, while Gowther and Slader were looking at the book stall that held many rare and unknown tomes. Obviously the sell didn't know how much each book could really go for and because of that, had been able to buy many of them. All of which Slader offered to carry for the pinkette.

They were all meeting back up to discuss what they should do next when, all of a sudden, all of them felt a shiver of fear flow through them. Looking nervously at each other, they all thought it would be best if they were to go back to the Boar Hat before something bad happens to them.

It was certainly smart of them to do so, because at that moment, Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Merlin were speeding their way through the streets back to the Boar Hat.

Escanor, who had stayed behind to watch the kids and pigs, was glad to stay behind as he also got a shiver of fear flow through him. A feeling that made sense when the rest of the sins arrived with their purchases, and, not a minute later a blond with a feral grin showed up. A platinum haired girl in his arms, and a panting Merlin running behind him.

The orange haired male thought that he had made the right choice in sticking close to their soon-to-be workplace once he saw the almost-feral grin on his Captain's face.

And booked it as fast as possible back towards the Boar Hat, kids and Pigs in his arms.

The little groups had made it back to Boar Hat before their Captain did, feeling as if they had just escaped certain death, they all sat down at one of the larger-than-normal tables within the establishment, tired from their long day of exploring. As they were all talking about what they saw while they were out, Escanor bursts through the door, arms full of Kilia and Arthur who were carrying Hawk and Hawk-mamma respectfully.

The children were both wearing matching looks of confusion, as they were sat down on the bench of the long table, Kilia next to Elaine and Arthur next to King with the two pigs in their laps happily asleep.

"What's got you all up in a tizzy?" Diane asked the panting Escanor whose reply was a simple point towards the door. He was trying to get some much needed air into his lungs as he tried to convey the importance as to what was on the other side of the door.

"Is something dangerous on the other side of the door?" Gowther asked.

"It must be something like that to scare you so bad big brother Es…it's not Merlin on her-"Arthur was cut off.

"NO!" Escanor said loudly cutting off Arthur's sentence after finally having caught his breath "it's worse…"

"What could be worse than that?" Ban said rolling his eyes as Elaine chuckled having moved Kilia to sit on her lap.

While it was true that Merlin on her, you know what, there was something far more worse. And that something had just slammed open the door. The something was none other than their blond haired Captain with a terrifyingly happy grin on his face and a bright red Elizabeth in his arms. Merlin not too far behind them, leaning on the door frame with her head between her knees in a desperate attempt to catch her breath.

After Escanor helped the panting raven haired woman to a chair, where she promptly leaned back into it so that he feet were on the table and her arm was covering her eyes.

"You alright Merlin?"—Arthur.

"Yeah, yeah. Just peachy. Listen to what those two have to say will you? Thanks."—Merlin.

The rest of the group just looked blankly at the older woman. She was dead to the world right now, utterly spent from her sudden use of energy she normally didn't exert unless it was dire circumstances. Meliodas hurrying back to where the group was supposed to be located at or else there would be consequences was definitely a dire circumstance. For a second Merlin had feared for her fellow sins.

"What's going on Cap'n?" Ban asked, leaning back in apprehension. He really didn't like the grin on the blond's face.

"Well, Elizabeth and I haven't been totally honest with you all…" Meliodas said, finally placing his blushing companion on the ground but keeping her in front of him so that his chin was on her shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"What do you mean 'haven't been totally honest with us'?" Diane asked in confusion as the other's looked on at the other two's position.

"H-he means that we've been hiding something from you all since the beginning…" Elizabeth started off "We really didn't think it would take any of you this long to really know. Too be honest, the reason why we _did_ hide it from you all is because of a bet Meliodas and I made."

"A bet? What kind of bet?"—King.

"You see, about five years ago, something happened that changed me and Elizabeth's relationship. Something that still hold to this day…we made this bet as a game to see how long it would take you guys to notice what exactly this relationship is."

"What exactly is this relationship change Meliodas?"—Elaine.

Slader, who had started to smirk at the beginning of the confession, also began to chuckle. He had guessed a long time ago with Margaret that there was more to their Elizabeth's and Meliodas' relationship than meets the eye. The two just didn't know what it was exactly and their sister wasn't exactly forth telling with information about it either. They figured the two would tell them eventually. Slader just didn't think it would take them this long to confirm it, and it was so obvious that he had to laugh at his own stupidity.

"We've been together since I was thirteen and Meliodas here, was fourteen." Elizabeth blurted out finally, a heavy blush on her face.

Utter shock revolved around the group as Slader finally buckled under his chuckles and broke into full blown laughter while the Sins stared with wide eyes at the duo. Merlin's exhaustion finally coming to a full understanding.

 **Sorry for the cliffie guys. I felt that if I had tried to write any more than I already did it wouldn't play out well. And sorry for the long wait for it, the reason for it will be found in the next extra chapter. Promise.**

 **Anyways if any of you guys are confused on something, please let me know and I will do my best to remedy it.**

 **Now the new Extra chapter features a mother's day special so I hope you all enjoy it as it is centered on Elizabeth and Meliodas.**

 **Enjoy it guys.**


	7. Extra 2 - Meliodas and Elizabeth

**Welcome to another extra-chapter! Like I said before this is a mother's day special centered on our favorite couple.**

 **So in the time I had started to write chapter 5 the views have jumped from in the 600s to being in the 1,000s holy mother of crap guys…I was literally shocked! Keep on reading this cuz it means a lot more to me than one would think.**

 **The inspiration for it actually stems from why I am late with updating. Originally I was gonna post the new chapters on the 4** **th** **of May but due to my mother having to go to the emergency room, and then being admitted to the hospital things just didn't pan out the way I wanted.**

 **Ah…such is life.**

 **Anyways guys hope you enjoy.**

 **Extra-Chapter 2—Meliodas and Elizabeth, Mother's day Special.**

A fifteen year old Elizabeth and a sixteen year old Meliodas sat in the Gore family garden. It was the first of May, well the second of May actually as it was close to midnight when Elizabeth had snuck out of her house.

It was a somber day for Meliodas and his family as it was his mother's birthday. It was one of the most horrible days of the year for him especially. Elizabeth had always known the blond to be cheerful, when he wasn't feeling her up of course, so to see him so quiet and non-gropie was a bit disconcerting. She didn't know what today was, or the pain that reared its ugly head in the face of it, she just knew that something was wrong with her boyfriend of two years.

He wasn't the only one though, Ravinger had been held up inside his office ever since she arrived at his house. Usually he would greet her in his usual manner, a large bear hug, before saying 'Don't do anything that I would do' which would cause not only her but Meliodas to blush as well at the implications. But today, as well as the years before, it seemed that he had gone out of his way to avoid any human contact.

His other two sons, Estarossa and Zeldris, were also unusually quite as well. On a normal day Estarossa, two years younger than Elizabeth, would be in the large Apple tree in the garden sleeping with little birds resting on his figure. She could never quite figure out how that happened all the time. Zeldris, on the other hand, would be training with his cousins in a no-hold-barred fight between them all. Zeldris was four years younger than Elizabeth and wasn't quite as strong as Meliodas but it came close. The youngest of the Gore's was the only one interested to becoming head of the family one day in the future as Estarossa wanted to make a career in ornithology. Otherwise known as the study of birds, it seemed the perfect job for him.

The two hadn't been in their usual places today though, having also barred themselves in their rooms for the night. It seemed the entire occupants of the Gore family mansion were draped in a black cloud that just wouldn't go away no matter how much the wind blew it.

"What's going on today Meli?" Elizabeth asked her blond companion. They were sitting on one of the floating benches that were placed within the garden.

"Nothing's going on Ell..."

"Liar…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just thought it would help you out…"

Meliodas looked at the soft smile that made its way to her face. He knew that his shrugging off of her question had bothered her but she didn't force him to answer. He was glad for that. That was also one of the main reasons why he loved her, even if he had yet to say it to her face. Today hurt him more so than his brothers, Estarossa was only three and Zeldris was only nine months old, he was the only one who really remembered what it she looked like that weren't from the pictures hanging up throughout the house, what she sounded like without video help, what she smelled like without the input of their father.

For the blond, this day was harder on him than his brothers and maybe his father.

Ravinger had loved his wife, Elisabeth, Lisa for short, very much. She was the only one able to really put him in his place. Meliodas remembered a time where his father was going to make him fight one of his older cousins, he was only three, but his mother put a stop to it. She had taken a wooden spatula to the older man and had promptly beaten him black and blue. Meliodas had sat there grinning as she did so until he got bored and told her he was hungry.

She had then promptly picked him up to settle him on her hip before leaving her husband in a heap on the training room floor with his underlings. The blond had heard his father exclaim that he was in love with his wife all over again.

Lisa's death had been felt throughout the entire family. From the heads of it to the lesser grunts as Ravinger's rage was felt throughout the city as he ordered everyone to hunt down her murderers.

"I'm sorry Ell, it's hard to talk about it…" Meliodas stated taking Elizabeth's hand into his before kissing the top of it.

"You don't have to Meli, I understand." Elizabeth replied. She didn't want him to feel obligated to tell her, he would in his own time.

"I can show you though, follow me." He said again, standing up and pulling her along with him to his room.

Meliodas' room was simple. While it was quite large, it held minimal things like his bed, a dresser, and a TV. Beautiful hard-wood floors and pale green walls were the colors of the room. The furniture all black in color with the bedding of his bed matching the wall color.

It was on the far side of the wall. The portrait of his mother with himself and his brothers.

Coming to a stop right in front of it, Meliodas stared up at it, hand still holding hers. Seeing a young Meliodas with his brothers and a pretty woman was enough for Elizabeth to realize who the woman was.

"This is you're…?"

"Mother? Yeah…"

"She's very beautiful…"

It was true, Lisa had been a petite woman who was afflicted with Albinism. Like others who suffered from the affliction, she had white hair, red eyes, and very pale skin. Estarossa had inherited this disorder as well, and because of this, looked the most like her. Zeldris looked like a carbon copy of a young Ravinger but that led to speculation as to who Meliodas looked most like since he shared neither of his parent's characteristics. In retrospect, he looked more like his great-grandfather on his mother's side of the family, all complete with his bright hair and even brighter eyes.

"She was very beautiful…she had this way about her that drew people in and her temper would make them stay." The blond said staring at the picture while feeling his companion grip his hand tighter in an effort to comfort him.

"She's…"

"Dead? Yeah..." He led them over to his bed in order to sit comfortably, her at his side as he laid his head down on her chest. She didn't mind it at all, having figured it would bring him some small comfort.

"We were at a family get-together at a park when I was five, I was having a blast as dad bought be a toy sword and told me to go and poke people with it…it all came to a crashing end when a shot rang out and my mother fell to the ground. Luckily enough Zeldris and Estarossa were with my father at the time otherwise they would have been hurt too. We tried to rush her to the hospital as soon as it happened but…it was no use, she was announced upon arrival."

He was gripping her hand tightly as he talked, she allowed him too as she knew it must hurt to talk about. Elizabeth had wrapped her arms around him to bring him closer just to offer more comfort as he talked, she was glad that he was talking about this sensitive topic to her.

"Dad…after the funeral, went mad with rage. He ordered everyone in the family to track down any member of the gang who killed her and find out who it was who fired the shot before killing them. When they finally got the man who did, father taught him a harsh lesson. It was a signal to never mess with the Gore family again…and luckily enough the cops never caught on as to what was happening and we've never had any problems again."

"I see…I understand why your father did what he did Meli. It doesn't make me feel better that he killed people, or ordered their deaths, but I understand it."

"Yeah, thank you Ell. I understand that too, but mom, she was never one for violence that wasn't aimed at dad. She made sure me and Essy knew that we could do whatever it was that we wanted to do. Zeldris never got that, but he loves the family more than me and Essy for sure. It was after this incident though that made me want to go a different path in life."

"Running that Bar you always talk about?"

"Yep though with you around in it as well…"

"Really? Why?"

"Because Ell…" he took a deep breath preparing himself for the worst case scenario (She breaks up and stops talking to him) or the best case scenario (She jumps him).

"Because….what?"

"I love you Ell, that's why."

Good news is, Elizabeth jumped him after he said those words, bad news was, she was really late getting back home and was caught by a passing guard.

 **That's it for this cheesy chapter. It was a mother's day special so I hope it felt like that even if it was mainly centered around Elizabeth and Meliodas. Yeah, with his mother's name I want to make it match the series but not so much so.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it guys.**

 **Review and the next chapter will be up by Friday the 18** **th** **of May.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Welcome everyone to another Chapter of Forbidden! I really want to thank everyone for their reading of this story, don't worry it's not over with yet, still have a little bit to go still. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing guys, I love reading your reviews.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and the extra I'm probably going to have to write.**

 **Also I got asked if the people who I've made into some of the sins' family are either Oc's or actual characters. I love that question by the way, first one someone has asked, and while I did send them a PM I wanted to make sure I clear up any confusion for anyone else.**

 **The people I've added, like Kilia and Matrona, are all people I've come across when reading the background of the main characters off of the Wikipedia page. The reason why I use the page is really simple: I like to make sure that the background off of the character I am writing about makes sense with my main storyline. I add them in to create a bit more background for most of the characters. I figured it couldn't hurt to add that extra oomph, you know?**

 **The only OC I have in this story is Ravinger, but he is based upon the actual father of Meliodas, Estarossa, and Zeldris in the series. Just a bit more kinder to them because of the things that had happened in his past. I, personally, grew up without a dad being a vital part in my life, so he's based upon my image of what I would want in a dad. Granted I have gotten to know my dad a little better now that I'm old enough to put away the petty grudge I had on him. Ravinger is who I would want as a dad though, tough and always joking, making sure his children know right from wrong, despite the family business. Would he have liked all of his sons following in his footsteps? Yes, who wouldn't want that for their kid? But he also wants them to be happy with their lives, and if not being in the core Gore family is what they want, he accepts them still.**

 **Anyways I hope that answers any questions anyone may have. Keep them coming guys, really it's no bother to me at all.**

 **Enjoy and read on guys.**

 **Forbidden Chapter 6**

Shock rang through the group. Even after five minutes of silence, the majority of the traveling troupe was still in their shocked state. They were beating Merlin's reaction by four minutes and thirty seconds. Then again to the rest it would come as an honest shock to them, as Merlin had a hint as to how close Meliodas and Elizabeth really are.

Meliodas was smiling an evil grin as he stepped away from Elizabeth and began to poke the other Sins. They didn't react to the pokes though, shock kind of blocked your reactions. After poking the various people, Meliodas settled on pulling Ban's cheeks to snap him out of it. While this was going on Elizabeth simply looked on, sighing at her boyfriend's deviousness. Merlin was simply leaning back in her chair still waiting for the inevitable explosion to happen.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Ban exploded causing Meliodas to jump back to escape being hit as the blue haired sin talked with his hands as he talked. As he yelled, it caused the others to finally snap out of their shock.

"We mean just that Ban, Elizabeth and I are a couple. Have been for about five years now." Meliodas replied with a deadpan expression. He did just say that a few minutes earlier, than again it could be the shock that caused the blue haired man to forget.

Or it could be the booze they were drinking.

Who could tell really.

"Why would you make that kind of bet though, Captain?" Diane asked with a hurt expression. She wasn't upset or anything with the two, she just wished they would have said something or shown more hints to make it easier for all of them to guess.

Then she thought about it some more, the way her Captain always seemed to gravitate around Elizabeth, or the one time she, Ban, and a sleepy Kilia spied on them as they danced around the Boar Hat. Or the time where Elizabeth remembered one of Meliodas' bad days and made him alcoholic cookies to get him through it. Really, now that Diane actually thought about it some more, it was so obvious that she felt really stupid.

That wouldn't stop her from milking the guilt out of them.

"Well…it had been so long since we'd all been together, I thought it would be nice to test all of your observation and deduction skills." Meliodas replied hands in his pockets. "So far none of you have really changed. Not that I thought you would…and… _I really wanted to fuck with your heads again. I missed that…"_

"What was that last part?" King asked unable to hear what the blond said at the end.

"Nothing! Anyways besides the obvious does anybody else have questions?" Meliodas stated plainly ignoring King's question.

By now Slader had calmed down from his laughing fit, after having choked on his own spit, and had taken a mug of beer Escanor offered him. The orange haired sin had thought that, after the Captain's confession, everyone needed to tie one off tonight. So when he started to pass out the alcohol everyone had relaxed into their seats again. Though Kilia and Arthur were on the floor playing with Hawk by dangling a piece of food in front of him, they didn't really care what kind of relationship anyone had having come to the conclusion that if they were happy together that's what mattered.

"I got one…did you really run away from home Ellie or did ya just get kidnapped by cap'n here?" Ban asked, cheeks already a rosy red from downing his beer.

Elizabeth, who had been mostly silent during the majority of the conversation, looked at the bluenette before blushing a little. She herself asked for a little bit of whiskey on the rocks, the same as Meliodas, which she took a drink of before replying.

"Yes, I really did run away. I had no idea that Meliodas was going to be leaving that same night, if I did I would have told him my plan."

"What exactly was your plan again Ellie?" Slader asked, a foaming mug covering his mouth.

"She was gonna wait at my family's place as a hide out. After everything died down, which would have been after she had turned eighteen, she would confront her father with me at her side. Right Elizabeth?" Meliodas replied for her as Elizabeth nodded along to his words.

"So Captain, what would you have won?" Gowther asked, he was sitting next to Slader drinking a smoothie Escanor made with a hint of vodka in it.

Elizabeth blushed a bright red remembering exactly what it was her devious partner wanted. Said partner was now grinning from ear to ear and looked at her heatedly before replying in a wanton tone of voice "Oh, I wanted Elizabeth to put on this maid costume she refused to wear at one of my families Halloween Parties a few years back."

" _Yep, coming from him that's to be expected."_ Everyone thoughts seemed to synchronize.

"W-why'd you refuse to wear it Ellie?" Elaine asked.

"Umm….it wasn't really the s-sort of party for that kind of outfit. Luckily, Ravinger had an extra costume for me." Elizabeth stated blushing still and stuttering only a little bit.

"I liked that one too just not as much as the first one…"

"Yes, though that's only because you were put out that I didn't pick your maid one…"

"…ah…so true…"

Everyone else sweat dropped at the sweethearts back and forth conversation.

"So Captain was the one who picked out the maid one? That explains a lot…though what was the second one?" Merlin asked

"Oh…um…a…" Elizabeth replied though the answer was said so quietly no one could hear it.

"What was that?" –Diane.

"She went as 1940s female gangster instead of a maid." Meliodas replied remembering that fateful party and chuckling.

"What?" –Ban.

"A gangster? That's a bit ironic given where your family comes from Captain…"—King.

"Yep."—Diane.

"Indeed."—Gowther.

"Oh, you should have seen her scare Zeldris bad enough he **STILL** won't come near her." Meliodas stated before breaking out in laughter while Elizabeth blushed a bright red.

"Is it story time again Captain?" Merlin asked as she smirked a little. It's not every day the youngest heir to the Gore family was scared of something, let alone someone.

"Yep."

X—X—X—X—Flashback, Two years Previous—X—X—X—X

 _It was the eve of Halloween in the upper class district of Liones City, everyone from the young children to the oldest adults were getting ready for the festivities that would take place that night. The children excited to get the gooey treats, the teenagers eager to egg their enemies while wearing masks, while the adults either got together the treats needed or the added protection from the tricks some are known to pull._

 _Elizabeth was also very eager, though she was forced to hide it from her family. Baltra Lion had forbidden her from the childish notion of 'trick-or-treating' at night back when she had turned 12, saying that she was far too old to do such a thing. Which is stupid because one can never be too old to trick or treat. Unless they're like, in their thirties, then it gets really creepy._

 _The reason for Elizabeth's excitement is because of the fact that her entire family would be gone until two day's time. Baltra had been invited by a fellow Mayor of a neighboring town to come to their towns All Saints' Day festival, the town was about a day's trip to and from. Meaning that if Baltra wanted to get to the town in time he would have had to leave the day before Halloween. It had taken much coaxing from Elizabeth, with a lot of help of her oldest sister, Margarete, but they had succeeded in turning their father on to the idea of going to the festival. A show of friendly rivalry, in Margarete's words. Elizabeth had the option of going as well, but declined stating that her schoolwork had been starting to pile up, a complete lie however it got her to be alone with only Slader to be her bodyguard. There would be no routine patrols on Halloween night as Baltra usually gave the guards time off to spend with their families on holidays. Even if that Holiday was usually garnered towards children._

 _What did this mean for the young girl? Simple really, she had free reign for a full 24 hours. 12 actually, seeing as she couldn't really be seen by her neighbors during the day, they would tell her father in a vain attempt to get on the Mayor's good side. But still, she could spend plenty of time with her boyfriend of two years without worry of getting caught._

 _Speaking of, he said last night that he would sneak over during the day with Ravinger to bring her, her costume. The way Meliodas said that though made her wary of what he had planned._

 _Shaking her head of the many questions filling her mind, Elizabeth walked out of her room intent to inform Slader that she was going to start getting ready. After doing so she went back to her room and took a shower, washed her face, brushed her teeth. All of the essentials really._

 _She had just put on a pair of pajama bottom shorts and a stringy tank-top when the door to her room slammed open, resulting in her letting out an 'eep' of surprise. The person who had opened the door, not caring what state she was in, was none other than Meliodas._

" _Meliodas!" Elizabeth exclaimed in surprise. She hadn't been expecting him for another hour or so._

" _Aww…I missed the fun part already…" Meliodas replied pouting at seeing her fully clothed already. Though, judging by the fact that her hair was still slightly damp signifying that she had only gotten out about ten minutes ago._

" _I thought you weren't going to be here for another hour or so…" she said, sitting on her bed, towel in hand as she tried to dry the rest of her hair._

" _Well, yeah but I thought it was getting kind of Late so me and the old man came a little earlier than expected._ _Here let me do that…hold still_ _. Don't worry though, we weren't seen." The blond replied before taking the towel from her and climbed behind her so that he was on his knees with her towel on her head, gently rubbing her hair till it was dry enough. It wasn't the first time he had done this for her. Nor the second or the third._

 _Granted Elizabeth_ _ **had**_ _been very surprised the first time he had done this for her. It was just after they started dating when he suggested they go out to the little lake just outside of the neighborhood that was surrounded by trees. It was medium in size with an aging dock and old boathouse right off the side of it. The lake itself was hardly known to anyone, only older couples and a few rebelling teens knew of its existence, what did that mean exactly? It meant that it was private and away from prying eyes. Meliodas had only learned of it when his cousin, Monspeetchiel* Gore, or Monspeet for short, had told him of it. Monspeet is in the last couple of years of Law School right now and was in the process of courting someone. I.E. dating someone._

 _It was funny really, when the older cousin told him of the lake Meliodas had asked him how_ _ **he**_ _knew of it. This question resulted in Monspeet turning a deep red before making a hasty retreat, his many excuses tumbling out from his mouth as he did so. The blond had simply gained a shit eating grin before stating to no one "Yeah, he totally skinny dipped with someone there once." Before going about his daily routine._

 _Though it wasn't even a week late that Meliodas conned his girlfriend into doing that same thing with him. She had gotten away with wearing the very revealing bikini the blond had gotten her and counted her blessings when he was wearing a pair of swim shorts underneath as well._

 _That was a fun night for both of them, it was something they had continued in doing at every beginning and end of summer to this day._

 _Coming back from memory lane, Meliodas had finished with her hair and they were now in a simple embrace of him leaning against her back with his head next to hers, his arms wrapped around her middle, an inch or two under her breasts with his hair tickling her ear._

" _You know we should probably get my costume so I can get ready soon…" she stated with a sigh at the end. Could anyone blame her? She loved being in his arms. It was something that comforted her whenever something bad had happened, to her, his very presence was reassuring to her. As long as she had him, she needed nothing else._

" _True…but do you honestly want to? We have some time to kill for a few…I can think of a few things to do in that time…" he replied with a lecherous grin. His head was angled so that she could fully see his face._

" _Oh? Like what?" she countered with her own grin. Well…they were both teenagers, teenagers fully capable of sneaking out and doing things one set of guardians wouldn't approve of._

 _When Meliodas spotted her grin, he thought his heart had stopped. It wasn't often that the platinum haired teen let loose her wild side, but when she did he was always left breathless. That was because she could be almost as pervy as him. When he told his father that, Ravinger simply offered one piece of advice:_

" _Don't dish what you can serve on son. You won't like the results."_

 _Wasn't his dear and beloved father a caring man? Hell no, he had basically thrown his son to the proverbial wolves saying don't get bit or come home with blood on you._

 _The blond didn't have a chance to really think through what they should do to kill time before instinct took over. Meliodas swiftly grabbed her by her waist, leaned back onto the bed's backboard, and placed her on his lap. Her legs going on either side of his, the position they were in causing her shorts to ride up a little revealing more leg than what was necessary. Rubbing his nose into the nape of her neck, it causing shivers to run throughout her body, his hands rubbing her back as they secretly made their way further down than what was recommended._

 _Elizabeth, for her part, had her arms wrapped around his neck. She felt her skin beginning to form goosebumps from his attention, so she wanted to return the favor. She began to kiss his neck, slowly making her way up to his ear where she bit the lobe. This made the blond shiver and press her close to his body, making her feel the slightly obvious reaction her teasing had brought on him._

 _Looking into his heated green eyes, catching the want in them, Elizabeth leaned in, Meliodas doing the same. And just as they were about to press their lips together, the door slammed open. The one who opened the door was none other than Ravinger Gore, with a shit eating grin on his face. Slader was behind him, hand on his shoulder as the other was covering his eyes. The teal haired man was afraid as to what was behind closed doors because of one, err…two incidents involving the older Lion sisters and their not-so-secret boyfriends._

 _Ah, the joys of being young and hormonal…when it's not putting you through hell._

" _You know, son…we_ _ **are**_ _on a time crunch here…you have plenty of other times in your life to get some. Just not now." Ravinger stated leaning against the doorframe, one hand over his shoulder holding two bags, presumably Elizabeth's choice of costumes for that night. Slader, who had finally peaked through his fingers, sighed in relief at seeing Elizabeth fully clothed still._

" _Fuck off old man…" Meliodas stated as Elizabeth hid her now red face. They were hardly ever caught by anyone, but it seemed that when they were it was almost always Ravinger, Estarossa, or Zeldris. The latter two always running away yelling for their dad. Can you really blame them? It is very scarring catching either your brother or father trying to do the nasty…it's like, no matter how many showers you take or movies you watch, you can never get the image of them out of your head._

 _When Elizabeth's blush had finally receded to semi-normal levels, the two moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Meliodas holding her hand to rub soothing circles on the back of it._

" _Alright. We have two costumes for you tonight Elizabeth. One is what Meliodas picked out. The other is what I picked out after seeing his." Ravinger said handing one of the costumes to Slader and they both proceeded to take them out of there packaging._

 _When Slader took out the one form his bag, he had blushed a bright red, before shaking his head and saying "Well…this is Meliodas'….that is for sure." He then took the costume (if you could call it that…) out from its home, it was revealed to be a very short, French maid's costume._

 _The outfit could be very flattering, if one was comfortable with showing a large amount of skin in public. It would have been a classic coloring if not for the fact that where black usually was, it was green with lace crowning the bottom and top of the dress. The length of it only coming down to mid to high-thigh with the top of it going into a 'V' pattern to showcase her modest chest. Its lace straps meant to be worn off of the shoulder, with it, it came with a lace apron that tied around the waist along with a lacy neckpiece and matching headband. There was also a pair of modest heals with mesh style stockings that came up to just above the knee._

" _U-Um…" was the only thing coming out of Elizabeth's mouth as she stared at the outfit. Granted, it wasn't that much of a shock given to how much Meliodas loved to always be touching her. What did was the fact that said person was grinning from ear to ear without a hint of shame from his choice in costume for her._

" _My thoughts exactly when he showed it to me." Ravinger said nodding his head thoughtfully, just letting the young girl comprehend her boyfriend's taste in costume for her._

" _What? It's a good costume…" Meliodas pouted before looking at Elizabeth with puppy dog eyes. "Don't you agree Ellie?"_

 _Elizabeth smiled weakly at the blond, brain finally coming out of its slight shock, "I-I agree that it's a nice costume. However, I'm not very comfortable with wearing it tonight Meli…"_

" _Aww…" here the blond sighed in defeat "Fine, I understand. You just have to wear it sometime in the future okay Ellie?"_

" _Okay…Thank you though Meli." Elizabeth replied kissing the corner of his mouth before turning her attention back to the older duo, Slader having just finished putting the costume back into it's bag._

" _Alright, now that, that's out of the way, let's move onto mine shall we?" Ravinger stated before unzipping his bag._

 _It was an old school style gangster outfit, suited to be worn for a female. It had a pinstriped pencil dark green skirt that went down just an inch or two past her knees, a black halter bodice top with a side zipper that showed a modest amount of breasts when on, and the shoes were a pair of 5" heels with black and green dyed leather. The black of it only appearing on the heel itself and the toe area. The accessories to the costume included a halter collar attached to a sating emerald green necktie with tiny little dragon designs on I, it was able to fasten together at the back of the neck. Dark green elastic suspenders that matched the skirt were fastened to the waistband of the bottom half with metal clips. On the arm was a silk garter that was gathered over an elastic ban with a fake lily attached to it. Completing the outfit was a molded felt fedora hat._

 _Altogether the outfit was both classy and rebellious. Perfect for the youngest of the Mayor's brood who was dating one of the heirs in Liones' underground world._

" _Oh…" Elizabeth stated simply staring at it with no outward reaction. Ravinger wilted a little and was about to put the costume back into its bag when the platinum haired girl hugged him suddenly, shocking all three of the other occupants._

" _I love it Ravinger…thank you." She stated after releasing him from her hug._

" _Aww…I thought mine was better…" Meliodas said teasingly, pouting a little. This earned an eye roll from the other two males, from Elizabeth it earned a soft smile and a kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ear an idea for the future. His eyes lighting up at her suggestion, he nodded before urging her to put on the gangster costume while he and the other two waited downstairs._

 _Elizabeth simply took the costume from Ravinger before he left with Slader, Meliodas was intending to stay in her room but his father simply picked him up by the back of his shirt. Ravinger's arm was behind his neck as his fingers hooked Meliodas' collar, the blond, for his part, simply had folded his arms and pouted as his father forced him out of his girlfriend's room._

 _Putting the costume on, Elizabeth noted the way the halter top hugged her curves tightly. The skirt was made with silk on the top of it with the striped pattern while on the underside was soft cotton cloth. The heels, while looking uncomfortable at the start, had a soft inner of it with the leather being soft as well. Once all of the accessories, aside from the hat that it, were on did she finally start on her hair. She settled on pulling and pinning her hair to one side and curling the ends of it, after succeeding in that venture did she finally put on the fedora hat._

 _Nodding to herself in the mirror, Elizabeth had swiftly turned and walked out of her bedroom door and made her way downstairs._

 _She quickly came on the sight of Meliodas in his costume. An almost matching set of her own one, except his was designed for a male obviously. His shirt was black, while his pinstripe pants were a forest green with black lines. His shoes were like Elizabeth's, made from soft leather dyed black on the toes and heel of it, while the rest of it was green. He had a forest green satin necktie, a black fedora hat, and black elastic suspenders on as the accessories. He chose to forgo the toy Tommy gun, instead choosing to have a fake sword on his back, secured by the elastic suspenders._

" _So you chose to coordinate our costumes huh old man?" Meliodas asked Ravinger with a blank look on his face, not having noticed the platinum haired girl as of yet._

" _Hehe, of course. It's something your mother would have done for you years ago. Then again, she probably would have set old Baltra in his place regarding Elizabeth." Ravinger stated, eyes staring off into the distance remembering his dearly departed wife._

"… _Probably. Mom wasn't known for backing down without a fight..."_

" _Heh, nope. I still have the scars."_

" _You deserve them."_

" _Why would my precious son say such a thing to his loving father?"_

"… _.because you're an asshole dad."_

 _It was then that the blond in the room looked up the stairs and saw Elizabeth in her costume, making his mouth go dry a little. She really did look stunning, and the fact that her outfit fit so snug against her curves only added to his opinion._

" _Elizabeth…" was all he said, breath hitching in his throat._

" _What do I look stupid in this? I do, don't I? I'm sure Margarete won't mind if I-" Elizabeth was cut off as Meliodas had rushed across the short distance and pressed a finger against her lips, effectively silencing her. He would have used something else but there was somewhat polite company in the room._

" _You would never look stupid, even if all you had to wear is a paper bag. Ellie, you look amazing. Like a true crime-lords wife. Now, stop with all this self-doubt, okay?" He stated kissing the finger that separated him from her soft lips._

" _Thank you Meli…" Elizabeth said grasping his hand in hers. Their eyes meeting for what seemed to be a brief moment._

 _They were truly trapped in their own world until Slader, having changed into a knight's costume, coughed, drawing the duo's attention._

" _I hate to break you two up from your little, uh, moment…but if we don't leave now we'll miss the chance at blending in with the crowd." The tealnette stated, rolling his eyes as his pseudo-sister blushed while Meliodas' hand traveled down her side, noting the zipper on her halter being located on the side._

 _After that was said, the four sneaked out of the Mayor's mansion with Slader turning the lights off and locked it up before making their way to the Gore's family home._

 _It was about eight o'clock at night when they did arrive, having to take the long way around to avoid the nosy peeping neighbors. The long way had cut through the wood and over a small creek but it wasn't too difficult._

 _Though the older two of the group couldn't help but glance at each other before chuckling whenever Elizabeth tripped over something, thankfully Meliodas was always at her side to stop her from seriously hurting herself. However after about the fifth time she tripped, Meliodas decided enough was enough and simply picker her up in his arms. This caused her to blush a little but eventually she wrapped her arms around his neck and slightly curved her body to his, trying to make carrying her a little less difficult. Not that it ever was to the blond, in fact if someone had asked him if he would ever tire of carrying her, he would simply stare at them blankly with a face saying "Really? You're asking_ **me** _that?" That was before he said that he would never ever tire of having her in his arms. Elizabeth never seemed to mind it at all, just simply worrying if she was too heavy but that was never the case. Because what female doesn't worry about that kind of stuff?_

 _After finally arriving near the back gate of the Gore family home, the quartet made their way inside the home. Slader noticing the many big figures in the underground and political worlds. Who knew that so many powerful people originated from just this one family?_

 _For instance, there was Melascula Gore, she had a short frame, pink hair paired with coal colored eyes, and was always seen with an albino Boa constrictor named Doverie*. She was a renowned toxicologist* but was rumored to be the cause of many poisonings out of the country. Because of her constantly moving due to work this obviously made her out to be a big suspect in the murders, yet no one could pinpoint what poison, or poisons, were used on the victims and therefore couldn't be fully tied against her. Meaning: she was home free. Melascula was the one who introduced Galand Pravda*, a famous person in the underground world for arranging the bloodiest and goriest fights, into the family when she had met him during one of these underground fights when she was only 16. She was now 28. The fights Galand arranged were only person to person fights though, the man had_ some _morals after all. One could always point him out in a sea of people thanks to his striking rusty red hair color with lime green eyes._

 _And those were just two who were involved in the Gore family underground._

 _The family in question wasn't just involved in the underground though, many members in recent years had gotten well-to-do jobs that didn't involve any crimes. A lot of members had found someone who made them stop with illegal activity, much like their boss had had in years previous. This still made them part of the family though, because even in well-to-do jobs one must always keep their ears open about the underground life after all._

 _Monspeet was one such person, his father had died right in front of him due to failed contract negotiations between a rival family. This spurred the young boy who saw it all to study law so that if he had to, he wouldn't fail in negotiations like his father. The fact that he liked debating with people made it even better. Monspeet had unique plum purple hair with dark colored eyes, he was the one who had introduced his 'friend' Derieri Agnotis* into the family. Derieri had orange hair and black eyes, she was a professional MMA fighter having many wins under her belt and had known Monspeet since she was young. She was informally adopted into the Gore family by Ravinger himself after the older man had found out that she was an orphan._

 _Again, those were only two people who had chosen to go a different path than others._

 _Stepping into the backyard, Ravinger was greeted by the few who had managed to make it on time for the party. The four aforementioned members of the family were already there, drinking beer for Melascula and Galand while Monspeet did Derieri's hair for her as it had come loose again._

 _Melascula was dressed as Medusa with a white Grecian dress on, while Galand was dressed as a Minotaur with a headband decorated with fake horns on his head. Monspeet was dressed as an old English nobleman while Derieri wore a colonial pirate costume, her hair would have been pulled back into a loose ponytail but it had come undone._

 _Zeldris and Estarossa were also at the party already. Obviously. Zeldris, who was currently 11 years old with black hair and eyes, being a complete replica of a young Ravinger, wore a Templar Knight Crusader costume, only in black instead of white with a red cross on the chest. Leather accessories like boots, gloves, etc., as well as a classic broadsword completed the outfit. Estarossa was a different story. He didn't choose to wear a costume. The thirteen year old thought he was too old to wear one and had refused to come out of his room for the party._

" _What do you mean he won't come out of his room Zeldris?" Ravinger asked his youngest son. The older man having changed into a classic white suit but was splattered with red splotches to look like blood, on his head were two long and spiral-like horns._

" _He said that, and I quote, "This party is stupid as shit…all it ever is are adults getting wasted while the kids go to bed at eight." End quote." Zeldris stated staring up at his father as Meliodas took Elizabeth by her hand and led her to the buffet and drink area, coaxing her to try her first beer._

 _Ah, the wonders of Meliodas…_

" _Damn that stubborn brat…too much like me and your mother…never thought that would be possible." The elder male stated pinching the bridge of his nose to try and relieve the beginnings of his headache. Courtesy of his middle son._

" _He also said that the only way he would ever be in a costume again is if you force him to wear one." Zeldris said once again before making his way to his eldest brother his secret girlfriend._

 _Ravinger contemplated what to do after that._

 _Meliodas was currently having a wonderful time. For the first time in forever Elizabeth was having a free Halloween where she was free to do the things she never had a chance too. Like drink or dance all sexily with the blond. He was just about to suggest that they make their way to the pseudo dance floor when Zeldris showed up next to them._

" _Hey Zelly, what's up tonight?" Meliodas stated, arm firmly around Elizabeth's waist as she gingerly sipped her cup of alcohol._

" _The sky, and dad's blood pressure." The younger replied taking a drink, fruit punch for kiddies, from the table._

" _Why's his blood pressure up already? He hasn't even taken a drink or get into a fight with anyone yet…"_

" _Estarossa has chosen to stay in his room tonight."_

" _Ah, that explains a lot."_

 _It was true though, ever entering his teens Estarossa not only shot up in height but had started to get easily angered as well. The slightest thing would set him off, his father even had him tested for everything under the sun but nothing came back. All the doctors said was that it was a teen being a teen, it was completely normal._

 _But that didn't mean that the middle child didn't get on his father's nerves. All. The fucking. Time._

 _Meliodas was just going to whisk the slightly already tipsy Elizabeth away to the dancefloor when Ravinger showed up._

" _Meli, I need you to come help me put Essy in his costume…" the older man stated pouting down at his eldest who returned his pout with a blank stare until finally he sighed and turned to his companion for the night._

" _Ellie do you mind if I go help dad with this real quick?"_

" _Of course not Mel, I want to see Essy in his costume for tonight too. And I'm sure Zeldris wouldn't mind keeping me company for the time you're gone as well." Elizabeth replied without a slur of her words, only a light blush indicating that the alcohol was doing its job._

" _You're sure?"_

" _Hmm-hmm, positive. Don't worry we can dance the rest of the night if you want too. Don't think I didn't notice you eyeing the dancefloor like a bird to worms."_

 _Meliodas only smiled before brushing his lips to hers briefly and following his father up the stairs to Estarossa's room. It wasn't the first time he had to deal with a slightly buzzed Elizabeth, let's just say that he was a slightly bad influence on her, but it was the first time they were around other people when she was. The blond knew it was going to be an interesting night._

 _Boy, did he hit the mark on that._

 _After he had left upstairs, Ravinger employing a rather reluctant Slader (Who was wearing a simple mask) to help in getting his middle child out of his room, Elizabeth was left with a nervous Zeldris._

 _The black haired boy didn't have many friends, he didn't find anyone from his middle school very appealing. In fact they were downright droll to him, and as such, ignored any attempts at friendly conversations involving him. Though…there was this one person who had caught his attention. This person just so happened to be invited to this party and should be arriving anytime now._

" _So…Elizabeth-" the heir was cut off Galand, who had just so happened to wander over to where they were at the drink table._

" _Heh, so_ _ **you're**_ _the one who caught Melodies attention huh?" the redhead stated to the platinum haired girl, in his hand was a bottle of high grade alcohol._

" _Yes, you are Galand correct?" Elizabeth replied politely._

" _Yep, now why are you drinkin' some of this sissy shit?" Galand replied ignoring Zeldris' sputtering at his language. While it was normal for any member of the Gore family to curse, the black haired boy didn't think his brother would like it if Elizabeth started cursing like them._

 _Too bad for him, he didn't know how much a cursing Elizabeth affected his brother in such a unusual way._

"' _Sissy shit?'" Elizabeth echoed, head cocking to the side in confusion. Meanwhile Zeldris was on the verge of a mental shutdown thinking his brother was going to kill him for her cursing._

" _Yeah, the stuff they serve to everyone at this table is full of the weak stuff, meanwhile all of the goodies are in the bar area." Galand explained before smirking, "Wanna try some o' the good stuff princess?"_

" _Umm Galand, I don't think that's such a good i-" Zeldris was cut off by Elizabeth this time._

" _Sure!" the girl replied smiling brightly at the redhead who proceeded to take her cup from her hands and pour some his own high grade alcohol in it before handing it back to her. Zeldris was on a verge of a panic attack as he did so._

 _Elizabeth took a small sip of it. The high grade alcohol was strong but with a fruity aftertaste that she found enjoyable. After that small sip she took a large gulp, coughing a little after doing so which caused Galand to laugh loudly and Zeldris to panic once more and pat her on the back._

" _You're right Galand, this is good shit…" She stated before drinking at least half of the cup, after which Galand happily filled it for her again before leaving to spread more 'joy.'_

" _Umm Elizabeth?"_

" _What is it Zelly?"_

" _Zelly?"_

" _Yep, just like Meli is Meli, and Essy is Essy. So what is it?"_

" _Okay then…do you really think you should be drinking so much? Galand and the rest of the family are no lightweights…the stuff they drink is much stronger than normal people can handle." Zeldris stated choosing not to comment on Elizabeth's nicknames for him and his brothers._

" _Are you calling me abnormal?" Elizabeth asked, cheeks rosy from her drink and she had little tears in the corners of her eyes._

" _N-no! Of course not…_ _though you_ _ **are**_ _dating my oldest brother so there must be something wrong with you…._ _All I'm saying is I don't think your father would approve of you drinking like that."_

 _Oh Zeldris, that was such a wrong thing to say._

 _Elizabeth's eyes suddenly lit up with slight rage before she downed the last half of her cup and turning her attention to the youngest Gore. Said person had caught her eyes and had slowly began to back away from her in fear._

" _Listen closely to me Zelly, I do not need anyone saying what my father approves of me doing or not. I am my own person, not someone he can control. If I want to drink, then I will drink if I want too. If I want to curse, than I will. If I want to kiss and do things with the only person who knows me in a way no one else does, than I will fucking do so."_

 _As she spoke she walked closer to the boy, who was beginning to rethink his remark. Though for every step she took he took about five back. Could you really blame him though? Elizabeth looked like a full blown mob boss now that she was angry._

" _I only meant to—" Zeldris tried to rectify his mistake but was too late._

" _I suggest you run now Zeldris." She cut him off and he needed no further invitation as he took off throughout the house. His family and extended family friends laughing at the scene. Normally nothing ruffled the black haired boys feather, unless it was his oldest brother, then he was scared out of his wits. So the fact that a normally kind female made him run away in terror did so was quite amusing._

 _As the black haired boy ran up the stairs trying to evade an angry Elizabeth, said girl was hot on his heels, they passed a pouting Estarossa dressed in regular clothes but with fake birds pinned to every other part of them along with a bewildered Ravinger, Meliodas, and Slader._

" _Get back here you brat!" Elizabeth yelled as they passed the quartet._

" _Wonder what set her off?" Meliodas said before following them, along with Slader._

 _Ravinger simply shook his head as Estarossa cracked a smile at his younger brother feeling from an angry Elizabeth before following them. The older Gore simply rolled his eyes as he made his way downstairs to greet everyone who had arrived while he was forcing his middle child into a costume._

 _As he did so he made his way outside to the backyard, he came across his youngest son's sole guest he had invited. A young girl whose name was Gelda Spakusa*. The girl was just a year or so older than Zeldris but was in the same grade as him, she had blonde hair and dark purple eyes with a very pale complexion. Tonight she was dressed as a vampire queen apparently._

" _Hello little Gelda, how are you tonight?" he asked smiling down at the girl who had an apathetic look on her face._

" _I am quite well Mr. Gore, though have you seen Zeldris? I haven't seen him at all tonight…" Gelda replied quietly, eyes full of worry._

" _Oh he's fine, he said something to his oldest brother's girlfriend that set her off."_

" _So he's fleeing for his life?"_

" _Pretty much, yeah."_

 _Just as she was about to say something else there was a yell from the rooftop._

 _There was Zeldris being hanged upside down by his feet with a platinum haired girl holding them. Zeldris was thrashing about trying to find something to hang on too before Elizabeth dropped him into the pool that was oh so conveniently located directly below. From the either side of them were Meliodas and Slader trying to calm the girl down while Estarossa sat on the corner of the wall on the roof laughing hysterically at his younger brother's misfortune._

" _Now I really want to know what set her off…" Ravinger stated sighed as he looked upon the scene with a blank look on his face._

 _He decided right there that all three of his sons were idiots. But they were his idiots._

" _Hey uncle Ravi." Melascula stated coming to his side, a smirking Galand right behind her._

" _Oh, hello Melascula, Galand. How are you two this fine night?"_

" _Oh we're both fine."—Melascula._

" _Yep, looks like giving the princess a little bit of the good shit really loosened her up."—Galand._

" _Looks like it. Wait, you gave a fifteen year old girl, whose not that used to alcohol, a heavy drink?"—Ravinger._

" _Yep, funny as all hell huh? Though Melascula added a bit of her homebrew to give it an extra fruity kick for her."—Galand._

 _Ravinger sighed, Melascula and Galand were known for giving their new guests to parties' hard alcohol. This shouldn't have surprised him._

" _That explains a lot. Though, now you two have to explain to Meliodas why his girlfriend ended up with more alcohol than intended."_

 _And that scared the both of them so much that they left the party and barred themselves up in their shared apartment._

 _A loud yell drew Ravinger from looking after the fleeing twosome, it was Zeldris, Elizabeth had finally let go of his feet and he was falling straight into the pool. It was normally empty this time of year and didn't have much appeal to the party go-ers, so a large splash like that would have been ignored and laughed at. However, a certain girl dressed like a vampire decided to soak her feet in said pool. The splash Zeldris had created soaked her to the bone and left her hacking up water after accidently breathing it in._

 _As Zeldris ran into the house apologizing over and over again, also creating a water trail, to get towels for a now wet Gelda, Estarossa, Slader, and Meliodas who was carrying Elizabeth in his arms made their way downstairs and into the backyard. Estarossa was laughing hysterically still from his brother's little predicament, Slader was apologizing to Gelda and Ravinger while also putting his jacket around the lightly shaking blonde. Meanwhile, Meliodas announced that he was going to be taking Elizabeth home early so she wouldn't cause any more damage._

 _It was a good thing too, seeing as they would have the mayor's manor to themselves for a few more hours and their activities were not very appropriate for public eyes. Meliodas figured that a pissed Elizabeth was much better than a dancing one._

 _Ah, it was such a wonderful night~~_

The sins sat there listening to the duo's story, Ban and Diane were cracking up in laughter at Zeldris' misery, while King and Elaine were sitting there with grins on their faces as they stared at Elizabeth. Escanor and Merlin were amused by the whole story, while Gowther was comforting Slader as he recalled how guilty he felt to leave Elizabeth alone long enough to get a little drunk and cause mayhem. The kids were still teasing Hawk with a piece of food.

"And that's why Zeldris still won't come near Elizabeth during a party to this day." Meliodas stated putting an arm around a lightly blushing Elizabeth as she remembered the incident. It was only a week after the party that Meliodas finally tracked down Galand and Melascula and gave them a piece of their own medicine for giving his very light weighted girlfriend some of the families' hard stuff with a zing to it. Good thing is that they learned their lesson and kept far away from said girl at any familial events.

"Damn Ellie, you scared the shit outta that kid." Ban said laughing still though not as much as before.

"Right? Completely understood, if I had fallen upside down and into a pool from who knows how big a house I would be scared of her too." Diane agreed pressing a hand to her chest in an effort to calm down even more.

"I apologized the next day, he said that he finally understood why Meli liked me…whatever that means." Elizabeth stated pouting a little, forgoing drawing attention to Meliodas' wondering hand.

It was silent for a few minutes between the soft chortles coming from everyone as they continued to chuckle from the story.

"Elizabeth…" Escanor stated after the chuckles finally settled down.

"Yes Escanor?" she replied.

"Can you tell us what it is you've won from this bet?"

Elizabeth simply stated at the orange haired man who was beginning to sweat his question. Escanor didn't know if she was mad or not at being asked to tell the group what it was she won, it was hard to tell when she hid her emotions like the practiced pro she was.

Elizabeth was nervous. While she was sure Meliodas would never say no to her request, she didn't want to force him into anything he didn't want to do. He never forced her to do anything that she didn't want too, that included him wanting her to wear that skimpy maid costume. She very rarely requested anything huge like she did with this bet, not wanting to be a bother to him. Hell, for all she knew he could gently say no to her, that it wasn't the time, that they had plenty of time in the future. She wasn't sure if she could handle that or not. It was worse than rejection.

"Wait, I have another question captain…" Merlin stated before Elizabeth could reply as to what it was she had won.

"Hmm?" Meliodas replied his gaze still locked on a contemplative Elizabeth. She looked conflicted and he didn't know why, he could tell that whatever it was that was on her mind was weighing heavily on her mind.

"Whatever happened with Zeldris and that girl, Gelda, I think her name was…" Merlin asked finally.

"Oh yeah, little Zel did have a big part of that story of yours…."—Diane.

"Oh…Zeldris actually admitted to me a while ago that he like Gelda. Like really liked her, and as such asked my advice as to what to do." The blond haired captain replied with a mischievous grin on his face again. He had finally been able to tear his gaze from Elizabeth's form when she had smiled easily at him and took his hand.

"What did you do to the poor kid Captain?" Ban asked this time as he basically read everyone's mind as they all asked the question in their heads.

As anyone who would go to their captain for love advice were desperate enough to do so.

"What? I simply told him to follow his heart. That's all."

" _Liar…"_ was what everyone thought simultaneously.

"Oh Meli, tell them what you really told Zeldris to do to let his feelings be known." Elizabeth stated giggling a little which caused the blond to pout and pinch her body somewhere that wasn't quite appropriate.

The blond sighed before consenting to her request "I told him he had to be loud and stake his claim on her."

"Like you do with Elizabeth whenever you're in public places correct?" Gowther spoke up.

"How'd you know I do that?"—Meliodas.

"Well Captain, it's not as if you make it hard to spot."—Gowther again.

"Oh yeah, you have done that for as long as I've known you Meliodas."—Slader.

"And what is it I do exactly?"

" _Does he really do all of that while not knowing?"—_ Everyone.

"Meli, your always touching me in places no one does in public." Elizabeth elaborated for her somewhat confused lover, though she had an inkling he did it on instinct that didn't mean he was aware. He probably was just screwing with everyone's heads for right now for his own amusement.

He's done it before.

Oh, his poor cousins…

"Oh, why didn't you ever say something Ellie? I probably made you uncomfortable…"

"I have never been uncomfortable with it Meli, never with you."

The two were lost in their own little world as their eyes met, his mischievous green ones meeting her mismatched one with a hint of pleasure in them. It had always pleased the blond to know that his actions never brought discomfort unto her, if it had that he would do his best to curb his habits in an attempt to make her more comfortable with him.

It had always been a normal thing for him to always be touching her in some small way, even if it was just holding her pinky with his. From simply holding hands to him fully groping her, it was just a normal thing for the two to be known for.

Even now, as Meliodas played dumb on his interactions with Elizabeth in order to fuck with his friends' minds, it was normal. Normal in a sense that Elizabeth could easily match the blond for his mischief.

Merlin coughed, drawing the two from their world in an attempt to steer the conversation back to the main topic. "Captain, my question?"

"Oh sorry Merlin." Meliodas replied without a hint of guilt on his face, "Hmm now let's see…what exactly did Zeldris do? I know he did it at school in public for everyone to see…I know Gelda was embarrassed and hid in the library…but I can't remember what it was Zeldris did to cause it…Elizabeth do you remember?"

"Hm…Oh, yes I do. I remember your father and Estarossa telling me about it. Zeldris doesn't really interact with the other kids at his school well, in fact the only person he tolerates and enjoys being around it Gelda. At that fateful party he was embarrassed because Gelda was wearing a white costume and afterwards thought that she was very upset with him because of it. She wasn't though, she even told me at a later date that it was funny to see the normally calm and collected Zeldris so flustered. That's what sealed the knowledge of me knowing that he cared more for Gelda than friendship dictates." Elizabeth explained a little bit before going into the juicier details. "What he did was on the field the school overlooked he spelled out their names "Zeldris + Gelda = Zelda" in roses and lilies. In a way it was really sweet and in another it was horribly cheesy. But after a few days of avoiding Gelda and school altogether did Zeldris get an answer to his unasked question. Gelda had come over after school one day and admitted to liking him back. Of course this was after she asked Ravinger if he would be willing to force Zeldris into the same room as her. They have been together since then."

"Wow…who knew emotionally stunted Zeldris would do that…"—King.

"I know, in a way it's so romantic…"—Diane.

"You think that's romantic, Snake? Obviously so since you settle for the little King over there."—Ban.

A punch and then a crunch noise were heard as Ban keeled over in pain, one hand over his nose, the other a very important area.

"Oh Ban, when will you ever learn not to tease Diane and big brother like that?"—Elaine.

Gowther, Merlin, and Escanor merely chuckled at Ban's pain, which he brought upon himself, while Slader simply felt pity for the blue haired man and went to gather ice from the freezer for him. Kilia and Arthur were also chuckling along with the three other sins, though they didn't know what for just that whatever it was make funny enough to make the three oldest sins laugh.

Sometimes kids were evil little shits.

Elizabeth simply looked upon the scene, it was chaotic, that's for sure, but there was also a sense of peace that settled around the somewhat small group eleven plus two piggy's who were dead asleep in their beds, worn out by the children's playing.

It was that moment that made Elizabeth finalize what it was that she wanted from Meliodas now that she won the bet. She never wanted this group to be away from each other again, or her for that matter. She knew that the moment her father catches wind of where she was, she would right back in her room under lock and key with an armed guard outside her door and window. The group she travels with currently would probably be framed and go to jail for her 'kidnapping' and she couldn't allow that to happen. Elizabeth didn't want to ever be away from Meliodas' side either, so there went that option at leaving so they wouldn't be involved with her family's drama.

She had been contemplating this choice of hers ever since they had made the bet and ever since then her mind had been plagued with self-doubt and the possibility of rejection. The platinum haired girl would rather try and broach the topic with her blond haired mischievous boyfriend than never hear the answer to her unasked request.

She was brought out of her musings by a concerned looking Meliodas who had brought a hand up to her face in an attempt to bring her out of her thoughts. Everyone else was occupied with Ban's stupidity of riling up the already miffed Diane, much to the enjoyment of the others. Slader having to go get more ice for the bluenette.

"Ellie…?"

"Yes Meli?"

"Do you think I can hear that request now? Don't be afraid to ask it…there's nothing that I won't do for you."

"I know…I'm just nervous about voicing it is all…"

"But you've told Zhivago…who you hadn't known at all…Come on Ellie, I promise that nothing you request would damper my love for you."

"You're such a cheeseball Meli…"

"Only for you and I only do so to get you to smile that pretty smile of yours."

Here Elizabeth only blushed and smiled at him, which he returned. Even after being together for quite a while, hearing him compliment her on little things such as her smile still made her blush. He was the same way, though he only showed how much it affect him at hearing her compliment him when they were alone and far away from public view.

"So tell me Ellie…what is it that you've won now that you've finally won the bet?"

Elizabeth stayed silent for a few more moments, gathering her courage and willpower to just blurt it out and get it over with.

" _Like a Band-Aid, like a Band-Aid, like a Band-Aid."_ Was her mantra and she pursed her lips together and focused her gaze down on their entwined hands.

" _ **I want you to marry me Meliodas…"**_ she finally blurted out quietly causing him to go into slight shock with his eyes wide and mouth dropping open a little.

Taking this as a bad sign, Elizabeth quickly fled to their shared room and into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door to separate the two.

This little scene caused the rest of the group to turn to the frozen blond who had quickly jumped to his feet as fast as he could and took off after Elizabeth.

 **_END_FOR NOW ATLEAST_**

 **That's it for now everyone. Now it's time for the little " * " vocab.**

 **1*I literally just bullshitted this…playing with words sucks ass no doubt about that.**

 **2*,3*,4*, and 5* I believe were different words for their commandment in various languages. Basically word-hippo saved any more brain power for me.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter, the extra is just a fluff piece with Estarossa, Zeldris, and Elizabeth which I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Please tell me what you all think, and if I've made any mistakes. I try my best to tie the goings-on in current chapters from previous ones but with all the thoughts and ideas in my head it's hard to get it all to flow properly.**

 **Till next time guys**

 **Oh, and a shout-out to** **Capítulos de Proibido for helping get my butt motivated again. Seriously they were a great help in getting me in the mood for writing again, I'm just sorry I fell out of it for a short while, I'll try not to let it happen again though.**


	9. Extra 3- Estarossa, Zeldris, & Elizabeth

**Hey guys it's another extra chapter time.**

 **Please let me know if the timeline doesn't add up too much, I'm sure it will but just in case please let me know and I will rectify it.**

 **Now…**

 **ONWARDS TO FLUFF.**

 **Forbidden Extra #3 – When Estarossa and Zeldris met Elizabeth for the first time.**

A young girl stood nervously outside a large house. The house itself was modeled after a gothic cathedral and painted black with light gray accents. The door was a dark green though, as were the window frames. The young girl herself was nervous for this was the first time she had ever been to her friend's house without him. Usually they would both meet at the park and he would walk her home when it got dark enough out. She had never been to his house alone before and only knew it was his because he lived across the street from the neighborhood park, when they first met he had simply told her that he there at that house and pointed it out to her.

The young ten-year-old pulled at a platinum colored piece of hair nervously waiting for the door to open after having rang the doorbell. Her friend hadn't been at the park earlier when they usually met up with one another, he was always so punctual when she was concerned so him not being there before her just made her worry about him.

Suddenly the door opened and a small boy, probably eight, showed his face. He had white hair and red eyes.

"Can I help you miss?" the young boy stated calmly, wondering who this girl was. Unlike his brother, he liked to fight. Was it what he wanted to do for the rest of his life? He wasn't sure yet, but until he found out he would stick to training with the rest of his family.

"Oh umm…I'm looking for Meliodas?" the young girl replied blushing horribly.

"You're Elizabeth then?"

"Umm..y-yes…is that a problem?"

"No, just finally nice to see who has entrapped my older brother." The boy replied smirking a little as her blush rejuvenated itself. "oh please come in…I'll get dad for you. He sent Meli on an errand earlier today."

"I don't want to be a bother…"

"s'not a bother…" He opened the door for her to come in, motioning for her to take off her shoes. "I'm Estarossa. Meliodas is my elder brother. Nice to meet the topic of most of his conversations."

Elizabeth blushed again, her face was probably going to be permanently red now, as Estarossa chuckled to himself and then stated that he was going to get his father, but not before telling her to sit on the large leather couch.

As she waited another young boy, probably about six, came into the room. He had choppy black hair that stuck out at all sides and his face was currently in a large book.

"Estarossa, who wassat at the door?" the boy stated catching bright hair out of the corner of his eye.

"umm…." Elizabeth replied not sure what to do.

The boy looked up at hearing a girl's voice, a little shocked at hearing one.

"Oh I'm sorry, thought you were my brother…who're you anyways?" he rambled on a bit, a little embarrassed to being put off guard. Unlike both his elder brothers, the young boy knew what he wanted to do when he was older. He wanted to take over the family from his father. Meliodas had already expressed a distinct lack of interest in the family business, Estarossa would probably do something with birds in his future.

What type of birds that was, was a complete mystery to everyone.

"I-I'm Elizabeth Lion…."

"Oh? You're big brother Meli's Elizabeth then huh?"

"Y-yes…"

"It's nice to meet you…I'm Zeldris, Meliodas' youngest brother."

"Nice to meet you."

Zeldris calmly sat by the young girl's side, intent on making her as less nervous as possible. She was quite pretty after all, his brother had chosen well he supposed.

Yes, even at this age Zeldris was learning the merit that some people had.

Elizabeth's just so happened to be her kind personality and her bright hair.

It was a few minutes later that Estarossa came down and sat on the other side of the young girl stating that his father was on a phone call but would be down in a few minutes.

"He said to tell you that Meliodas went to the corner store to buy some milk and bread for the house. He should be back real soon and then he can play with you Ellie, until then you can hang out with me and Zeldy if you want."

"I'd like that." Elizabeth smiled in return, grateful that she wouldn't have to deal with the bullies in the park. Bullies who were scared of Meliodas after he kicked one straight into the pond.

The trio got on well enough, though it was Zeldris' offhand comment that Elizabeth had pretty hair and should be done in a braid with flowers to make it even prettier that caused them to escape into the Gore's family garden in search of flowers.

The two young boys would deny any evidence that showed them braiding Elizabeth's hair with flowers tied in it. When their father came down and silently wondered where the three children were and found his two youngest sons doing a girl's hair for her he knew that he had to get evidence to pull out for blackmail in the future. That was why he silently crept back to his office and got his camera to capture the evidence, evidence their father proudly hung on the mantle after getting the photo printed out in large print.

When Meliodas got home a little after that, he noticed how Elizabeth's hair was prettier than normal and silently thanked his brothers for entertaining Elizabeth in an effort to get to know her. The fact that she immediately ran to the blond and exclaimed what wonderful brother's he had just made the two aforementioned people blush and deny it.

Meliodas was simply happy that Elizabeth was happy.

That's all that really mattered to him now-a-days after all.

As the two hugged they didn't notice the other two boys trying to get their father's camera in order to delete their 'moment of weakness' due to a pretty girl.

It was a wonderful first meeting for the three of them though.

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed that fluffy piece, I know I enjoyed it.**

 **Till next time guys.**


	10. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, holy shit the time writing this story kind of flew by me…considering I am used to writing only about 5,000 words max every few months. The fact that I have written over 10,000 words for almost every chapter for this story is astounding to me.**

 **I guess I DO have what it takes to be an actual story writer…who knew?**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter. There's honestly not that many chapters left before this story is over. Not counting the extra chapters I mean. Excluding this chapter there's probably 3 more chapters. Including this one, there's 4.**

 **Anyways enjoy guys.**

 **Forbidden Chapter 7.**

 **Song-Justin Caruso – More Than A Stranger (ft. Cappa & Ryan Hicari)**

He couldn't comprehend what it was exactly he had heard. Did she really say that to him? Did she mean it? Did Elizabeth, sweetheart of the Lion family of Liones, really want to marry him, Meliodas Gore, the eldest of the Gore family and Leader of the previously known band of vigilantes who were known as the seven deadly sins? He had to have been dreaming, but judging by the fact that Hawk was currently knowing on his boot said otherwise.

The blond had been sitting there for several long minutes when Merlin gently nudged him with her hand, causing him to snap out of his own head and his eyes to go wild. He rushed upstairs, ignoring the calls of concern from the others, and only found that the latched door leading to their room had been shut from the inside. Probably from Elizabeth in her haste and need to get away.

Cursing himself for his earlier silence at her request, Meliodas made his way back downstairs and out the front door, again, ignoring the calls from the others. He would answer any and all questions later, right now he had to fix things with Elizabeth.

He observed the area leading up to the balcony of their room, knowing the doors were open already as earlier in the day they were watching the sunrise together. Finding a safe and easy spot to climb, Meliodas began his ascent to his and Elizabeth's shared domain within the Boar Hat.

As their Captain began climbing the RV, the others had gathered out front to see what said person was up to. Arthur had taken Kilia to his sister's RV to watch some show he thought the young girl would like at Merlin's request. It wasn't too late at night but it was late enough that playing outside in the dark was out of the question.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Ban asked.

"Don't know but do you really want an answer to that?" King replied with a deadpan expression.

The group shivered simultaneously before shaking their heads in negativity.

"Slader, you have known Elizabeth the longest, what do you think set her off enough that she ran away from Captain?" Gowther asked the teal haired man.

Slader simply looked at the pinkette, unsure as to whether to say what he wanted to or not. He had a hint of what it was the two were talking about and what it probably was Elizabeth wanted in turn for winning a certain bet.

"I do have some idea as to what happened…remember the bet?" Slader replied in order to jog their memories.

"You mean what it was Elizabeth wanted for winning, correct?" Merlin theorized, gaze turning sharp as she mentally berated herself for forgetting such an important key of information.

"I don't understand what does that have to do with this situation?" Ban growled out in frustration causing Elaine to grasp his hand in an effort to calm him down.

"Idiot, it has everything to do with this situation…Ellie probably got nervous about what it was she wanted and took off before she could get it out. Right Slader?" Diane said this time.

"Or she said it and he took too long to say anything. She probably took it as a rejection…" King suggested knowing that few things shocked his captain but what she wanted was most likely one of them.

"I know of one thing Elizabeth would ever want from Meliodas…she's voiced it plenty of times to me whenever we were alone…" Slader finally said after debating whether or not to say it.

"And what would that be?" Escanor said this time.

"Elizabeth always have wanted to escape from her repressive home and father. She did so when Meliodas offered her this out, I know she has been incredibly ecstatic over it as it is always written on her face. However, there is always a chance that Baltra could find her, as well as us, unexpectedly and force her home. If she refuses he would no doubt press charges against all of us for kidnapping her. Ellie would never let that happen and would then go willingly with him back to the manor…no matter if she is happy with it or not."

"Okay…so she would sacrifice herself for us over her happiness with Captain….but what does that have to do with anything about the bet?"—Ban.

"I'm getting there, be patient." Slader rolled his eyes at this point. "There is a loophole to this though, one she has thought about and confessed to me multiple times. This loophole is what keeps her and all of us safe, but she would never force Meliodas to do something he would never do."

"And what exactly is this loophole and what does it have to do with this bet?"—Gowther.

"Look, Ellie wants to marry Meliodas."

The reactions were instantaneous. Ban chocked on his own saliva, causing Elaine to beat his back rather roughly. King tripped on a non-existent rock and fell face first into a stock still Diane's chest. Escanor's jaw dropped as Gowther merely looked at the teal haired man, most likely going through all the facts. Merlin's was giggling like the crazy scientist she was, it was so obvious no that she thought about it.

"And how that concerns the bet, well, that's what she most likely wants as her prize." Slader sighed to himself, he was really worried about Elizabeth. She wouldn't normally run like that unless her father was ordering her to do something she didn't want to do.

"B-but why would she run away from Captain though?"—Diane.

"Ellie normally blurts out what's on her mind so suddenly that it causes your brain to shut down…trust me I've had it done to me before. She probably did that to Meliodas before she chickened out and it caught him by surprise."

"Probably for more than one reason too…"—Merlin.

"What do you mean?"—Escanor.

"Think about it, Captain still probably blames himself for what happened ten years ago, what caused us to break up. He probably still has insecurities because of that incident too."

"Meaning what exactly?"—Ban.

"What Merlin is probably trying to explain is that Captain thinks himself unworthy of marrying Elizabeth, which is probably another reason for him hesitance in saying something to her. This caused Elizabeth to run off fearing a rejection, which ultimately caused Captain to react the way he did."—Gowther.

"Oh."—Ban, King, Elaine, Diane, and Escanor.

As the group talked to themselves, said person they were talking about had finished scaling the side of the Boar Hat and had made it to the deck that led out of his and Ellie's room. Sighing in relief that the doors were still open, Meliodas walked through them as quietly as he could before noticing that she wasn't in the bedroom instead she was in the bathroom. Pulling on the bathroom door he cursed when he found that it was locked as well. He could hear the bathtub filling up with water, Elizabeth was probably upset with him enough to take a bath to relax. She only did this when she was upset with something, usually her father, but this time it was him that made her upset.

The blond sighed softly thumping his head against the wooden door, most likely startling her but she didn't say anything. He slid down so that his back was pressed up against the door, a hand rubbing across his forehead as many things crossed his mind. Things like: was she upset with him enough to break up with him? Or, how was he going to fix this with her? But one thing did stand out: thoughts of the past.

Meliodas still blames himself for what happened before the group broke up roughly ten years ago. The others took their fair share of the blame for the incident but overtime eventually came to terms that they couldn't do anything in that kind of situation, sure it still hurt that they lost someone they were all very close too, it always would, but it wasn't healthy to dwell on the past. It can't be changed no matter how much wishes it to be. Besides, they knew the one they lost would still want them to live their lives as best as they could, doing anything less than that would be an insult to her memory. But it was different for Meliodas, he still blamed himself in present time even though Elizabeth had unknowingly helped him come back from the brink.

See, in an effort to help his eldest son come to terms with his past, Ravinger moved back to the old family mansion with his sons hoping that the new environment would help him, and this was only a half-a-year or so after the incident happened. Things didn't change for the better for the first few months and it looked like it all hope was lost for Meliodas as he was still in a deep depression and was always angry at something, often times taking that anger out on his older cousins who could take a hit.

Ravinger was out of town on a business trip while Zeldris and Estarossa joined him when Meliodas was bored enough to venture out of his home and make his way around the neighborhood before making his way to the park.

That was when he saw a tiny little platinum haired girl playing by herself on the swing set. She was very pretty, the blond noted, even when she was a young girl. Unconsciously he had made his way to the vacant swing next to her, gently swinging back and forth while he kept staring at her, not that she noticed. Even now, when they were on the cusp of adulthood, she never noticed when he was staring at unless he made it blatantly obvious.

She had turned and smiled at him before introducing herself to him, he had replied his own name to her completely entranced in her smile.

And it was in that moment that he knew he was hooked. He had never had someone smile at him with such a wide and joyful look on their face. Well, that wasn't true, his mother did so to him back when he was a small child, but she was his mother for god's sake. No one, not even the sins or his family, or even _her_ , had smiled so carefree around him. That's why he was hooked on her from their first meeting.

Elizabeth's presence made a drastic impact on the blond. Ravinger had noted that his son was back to his cheery self, despite the fact that he now seemed fixated on always being near a certain mayor's daughter. The Gore family leader found this good for his son, hell he was just happy that his son was back and better than ever. Really that was all he could ever ask for.

Meliodas couldn't fathom a world without Elizabeth in it next to him. He needed her like a human need air, or a pig needed sunblock. Even now it felt like he was suffocating. Biting his lip he fought back the tears from his ongoing thoughts the blond thumped his head back onto the door louder than he meant too.

And that's when he heard a soft voice whisper out to him,

"M-Meliodas…?"

"Ellie…there's something you should know…before I answer your request, can I do that?"

"D-Do I have to open the door?"

"No El, not if you don't want too…"

"Okay, thank you Mel….you can tell me now."

He had heard some water splashing and a few ruffles of sound coming from within the abnormally large bathroom before a thump echoed his from behind the door, signaling that Elizabeth had gotten herself out of the warm bath, wrapped a towel around her frame, and had sat down against the door to hear him better.

He took a deep, shaky breath before he told her what had been on his mind.

"You know how t-there was an accident that caused the Sins to break up right?"

"Yeah…."

"We were on our usual patrol of the downtown area, you know like vigilantes do, when we were ambushed and taken somewhere we hadn't a clue where it was at the time. When we all woke up we found that we were tied up and chained to a wall, we were scared of course but we didn't let our captors know that. They started asking us who we were, what it was we hoped to accomplish, those sorts of things, but we didn't answer. When they finally got annoyed at our silence they started to beat us, mainly me and Ban for mouthing off at them. They were just getting ready to direct their anger to the others when _she_ showed up…"

""She?""

"'She' was our big sister, she urged us on in our plight to fight back at the injustice of the world. When in actuality she didn't share any of our blood, she was found by my father when I was…seven? Eight maybe? It was enough time to really get to know and bond with us all. She, herself, also suffered like the rest of us from the injustice of society, having been kidnapped and forced into slavery and hard labor. My dad found her when she was 16, I think, after taking out the family who made her their captive and offered her a place within our family. She accepted it and became a caregiver to me, the sins, Elaine, and my brothers. Eventually she became our sister, someone we could share our worries with, and we became people she strived to protect."

"….What was her name? What happened to her when you all were kidnapped?"

"Her name was yours, Elizabeth, but we all just called her Liz. My dad used to call her Bethy though, when she annoyed him."

"Of course he would…" This statement caused the blond on the other side to smile, imagining the eye roll Elizabeth gave to his father's antics.

"Anyways, when we were kidnapped, when it became known that we weren't back from patrol at least, Liz became worried and went out on her own. Dad was scrounging up anyone and everyone to tract us down. She found our trail rather quickly and came up on our predicament, she had quickly called for dad and the others to our location as quickly as possible before heading in alone. Liz drew their attention away from us long enough for Merlin to break free our binds and rush to help her, but it was too late. One man had a gun, how we didn't notice that we don't know, but he took aim and fired a few shots as Liz began to take down all of his men. The asshole was scared at what she can do when pissed and, like a coward, used his gun to do his dirty work. His shots had made contact with her chest, all I remember after that is blacking out. When I woke up it was to the asshole's corpse and Liz smiling at me before she breathed her last."

Elizabeth was silent as she listened to Meliodas' story. The day the two of them met, she had felt underlying sadness and heartache from the blond and had decided to try her best at cheering him up. Meliodas drew her attention from the first moment their eyes met though, she knew from that point onwards that she couldn't imagine a life without the blond by her side. She was a little too young though to fully comprehend the feelings that spurred on their first meeting. But she was glad it had only taken a few years to really understand them, as well as working up the courage to confess them to him.

She had always known that whatever pushed the blond into the sadness and despair that rolled off of him in waves was something serious. She never pressed for information though, having the mindset to know that he would tell her when he was ready. Even when Ravinger offered to explain what had happened to his son prior to their meeting, right in front of said person might she add, Elizabeth declined the offer, saying that Meliodas would tell her when he was ready too. Until then, she would stick by him no matter what.

Meliodas thanked her later for that statement by making her breathless.

Elizabeth knew that Meliodas telling her about his past was a big thing. Emotionally and psychologically. Emotionally because it sounded like he still blamed himself for something he couldn't control, he couldn't save someone he counted on as one of his precious people and that's what broke him. Psychologically was because of the fact that he was young, very young, to have killed someone. Even if it was in anger and despair, even if it was to someone who even the platinum haired girl knew needed to die.

"After that, all of us kind of withdrew into ourselves until we were made to split up all for different reasons. Elaine and King were first, Gloxinia had come back as soon as he could but was busy taking care of Gerheade, it was only after she was better and at the end of her physical therapy that he felt comfortable taking care his younger siblings. Ban was next as Zhivago came back as well. Diane was third with Matrona finally being located and had made a swift travel time in coming to her nieces need. Gowther, Merlin, and Escanor were last as they were accepted into a private school for skilled kids. Lost contact with them after a year or so."

"You were left alone after that weren't you?"

"…Yep…I gave into the anger that I couldn't save someone I cared for. Just like what happened with my mom…I became someone I'd rather you never meet Ellie. I started to always have an urge to fight, so I did so with my cousins and subordinates of my dad. I know Zeldris thought I was strong enough to take over for dad too, but I scared Escanor with my strength. I became known to that fact after we had moved into the neighborhood and I felt even guiltier that I was causing one of my brother's to fear me…."

"What changed though Mel?"

"…Do you really have to ask that?"

"…You know I do…"

"I met you that day in the park. You were beautiful even back than Ellie…honestly, I was entranced by you. When you smiled at me, after catching me blatantly staring at you, I was left speechless. I thought 'why would this pretty girl be staring at a horrible monster like me?' I had to know more about you after that. It was only after a while of talking did I find myself feeling better than I ever did. There was just something about you that was so peaceful, so pure, that I had to stay beside you. Eventually, that feeling turned into something more. I was content with just being your friend until the day you confessed to me…then I knew that couldn't ever let you go Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was stunned into silence at his monologue. Yes, she knew that her presence had helped Meliodas recover from Liz's unexpected death. But to know that she had unknowingly captured his attention from just one look at her was shocking. To know that the love her life though himself as a monster was heartbreaking, that he would have watched silently by the sidelines as she dated boys if it hadn't been for her feelings for him was another heartbreaker. Luckily he hadn't ever suffered watching her go off with other males thanks to her confessing to him, something which she thanked Margaret for her urging.

That day had been one of the best days of her life as she knew that as much as Meliodas couldn't let her go, she also couldn't ever let him go either.

"I knew after that day that I couldn't ever let you go either Mel…you had always been a big presence in my life until that day. When I confessed that I liked you more than a friend I knew that just like you can't ever let me go, I won't ever let you go either. It means so much to me that you told me of your past, why you were so depressed when we first me at that park, so thank you for telling me Meliodas. Even if you don't ever want to get married, it won't change my feelings for you, so don't worry Mel, as long as I have you by my side I'll be happy…because, you're my everything."

"You're my everything too Ellie, but don't you want to get married?" an un-muffled voice asked not from behind the bathroom door but in front of her.

In the time Elizabeth's speech had started and ended, it had seemed that a certain blond had made his way out the door he entered from, onto the roof of the Boar Hat, and down on the other side where the bathroom window was located at. Said bathroom window was open to keep the air inside of the room cool. Maybe that was a mistake because Meliodas had used that to his advantage in order to get to her.

"M-M-Meliodas?" Elizabeth stuttered in shock. She really hadn't been expecting him to enter through the window.

Meliodas himself was red in the face from moving at a fast pace. His pant legs were a little wet, meaning he had probably just missed the water in the bathtub, his shirt was ruffled with his vest missing, and in his hand was a small bag. Holding what she didn't know.

"Answer me Ellie…don't you want to get married to me? To be my wife?" He asked once more kneeling down between her legs.

Oh, she wished she had the foresight to get dressed even if was just a tank-top and underwear. It would have been better than sitting on the floor of the bathroom, wet from her bath, and only wearing a small towel that barely covered anything.

"I….Of course I want to marry and be your wife Meliodas. I would love nothing more than that…but I don't want to pressure you into anything you're not read for or don't want. I told you that as long as I am by your side, like you are to me, than I will be happy." She replied proud that she only stuttered once.

Meliodas smiled and leaned back on his knees before taking the bag that was in his hand and opening it. Inside were the two necklaces he bought in the town where they had unknowingly met Merlin's grandmother. Taking sight of the green feminine necklace that Elizabeth was eyeing he grabbed it gently with his hand.

"Close your eyes for a second Ellie…" he asked gently, which she matched with some confusion before doing as asked, hoping it wasn't some pervy game he was known to play with her in the past. They were fun, don't get her wrong, but now was not the time.

Taking sight of her closed eyes, Meliodas first took the male necklace out, putting it around his neck, before he took the feminine one out and caressing it with his fingers. He gently put it around her neck, telling not to open her eyes just yet. He threw the little empty bag in the trash can, after rolling it into a ball and throwing it into said trash can, before he gently leaned into her, a hand on her breast as he did so and planted a kiss on her collar bone as he told her to open her eyes.

When she did so, Elizabeth first noted the necklace around his neck. And after a moment of admiring its beauty, she noticed that it was the same necklace she had admired in that nameless town. It had a partner, she was sure. She was looking down at the blond as he hid a smirk into her neck, which was when she felt his teeth tug at something on her neck.

Outside, the group was still staring at the top of the Boar Hat. They had seen Meliodas come out of the door that he went into, hop onto the railing of the deck, and made his way onto the flat roof before disappearing into the window they knew to be where the bathroom was located.

Only Merlin, and Slader, saw the tiny little bag that he had in his hand.

"What do you think he's doing?" King asked.

"What do you think he's doing man? That's the bathroom window….you do the math." Ban stated before laughing at the shocked faces of the others. Well…not all the others. Gowther was a little confused as to why the others were blushing a bright red. Diane and King especially. Slader had simply looked away, probably looking for a good campsite for the night. Ban was still dying of laughter, while Escanor, with a light blush, averted his gaze from Merlin and stated that he was going to check on the kids.

"Merlin?" Elaine asked this time.

"Hm?"

"Would it be okay if Kilia came and slept over with Arthur? I don't want her innocent ears to hear Meliodas…"

The blushing of certain individuals increased tenfold.

"I think that would be the best idea…also I do have earplugs due to my experiments if you all want some."

Needless to say there was a unanimous "yes" echoing throughout the woods before they began to look for good places to sleep that night. They all swore to embarrass the captain and Elizabeth tomorrow as payback.

 **PLVTINUM – Come My Way; this is a very sexual song in my opinion, but I thought that it suited the two so very, very well.**

 **NOTE: HEAVY LEMON AHEAD…READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

Their position now was different from before, first of all, Meliodas was situated with one of her legs in between his while the other was bent at the knee and pressing into his hip. Second of all, her towel, which had already covered very little skin to begin with, had begun to get loose and ride up further than it had been. Finally third, his hand was still on her breast and was squeezing it in a way he knew she found delightful, with his head still in her neck so that his hair was tickling the bare skin.

He tugged at the thing around her neck again, causing her to look down. Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock at seeing the matching engagement necklace around her neck.

"This is…" she murmured softly.

"The two engagement necklaces we saw in that town."

"How did you-"

"-Get them? Well remember when I said I had to go pee? Well I actually went to go and get these two."

Meliodas had moved closer now, so that his face was in front of hers with his knee pressing up against her parting. It wasn't uncomfortable, just unexpected because she knew he could feel her. She was trapped, she knew that because his hand was _still_ on her breast and the other was on the door next to her head.

"Why did you get them?" She had to know, though she had a good feeling about what it was that was on his mind when he did buy them.

"Isn't it obvious? I bought them because I've always known that I wanted to be married to you Ellie…" he answered as he leaned his forehead onto hers. His hand finally moving from her breast as it moved to trap her head between his arms. It would have been an innocent move, accept that his knee was now rubbing her in a sensitive place.

Again, damn her short fucking towel.

"Y-you have?"

"Of course, I have for years Ellie. I would have asked you that night when we left but I didn't have a ring or these…and I was nervous as hell." He chuckled a self-deprecating chuckle at himself. "I was nervous that you would say no and leave me…I couldn't risk that. When you said that you _wanted_ to marry me downstairs I was shocked. Shocked because that meant that I had just been making excuses just because I was scared. I'm sorry that you felt it was a rejection…"

Elizabeth was silent as she stared at his face. His eyes closed and his hands were scrunched up against the wood door, his knee had stopped moving, thankfully.

"Ask me…"

Meliodas' eyes sprung open, not believing what it was he had hear. He should have known that she would still like to be asked, what girl didn't? So he did as she suggested.

"Elizabeth Lions, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Was all the answer he got before Elizabeth closed the distance between the two, wrapping her arms around his head as her free leg hooked around his waist. Their bodies pressed together in a fevered kiss that said everything they weren't able to say either out of embarrassment or fear.

Their kiss broke and it left them both panting for air, the blond wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as he stood up, her other leg matching the one wrapped around his waist out of instinct as he picked her up with him. Her head was next to his ear when she whispered something into it that caused him to still in his movements.

"Are you sure Ellie?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. They didn't dare stray from her and downwards, but he couldn't help but notice that the flimsy towel she had on her had finally fallen off of her form and laid on the floor.

Nibbling his ear, which caused him groan a little and move his arms from her waist to her ass before grinding her form to his instinctually, Elizabeth replied "Yes, make love to me Meliodas."

Instead of replying to her, Meliodas bit into her neck in an effort to mark her pure skin. This made him lean them both up against the door as she moaned and bit into his neck to reciprocate it. She could feel his reaction to this action which only led her to continue to bite still.

Moving up the side of her neck, leaving bite mark trails as he did so, Meliodas met her lips to his as they moved into a fevered kiss again. His hand had griped her ass just right which led her to let out a little squeak of a moan, which led to him diving his tongue into her mouth allowing the two to explore each other's mouths. He noted that she tasted like the light beer she had been drinking earlier in the evening with just a hint of vanilla, he loved it. Breathing through his nose, Meliodas dove deeper into her mouth, unable to want to stop this kiss. It had simply been too long since they've had their last one.

Elizabeth fought back against his tongue, moaning into the kiss again when his hand pressed her further into him, allowing her to feel his need again. This kiss with him had always been so addictive, considering he tasted like mint and strong alcohol, something of which she grew used and loved. She didn't want this kiss to end but she had to breathe. An idea popped itself into her head, so she followed through with it and ground herself down into his hands before pressing her mound against his covered cock, allowing him to feel how wet she was becoming.

It worked as planned as he gasped, breaking their kiss. Taking a gasping breath of air, Elizabeth rested her head against his as he simply stared lovingly at her, enjoying the way he made her breathless. Her legs were still hooked around his waist while his hands still held her ass, she tried to ignore the feeling of him squeezing it but was unable to as every so often it would make her shiver in pleasure.

"Shall we take this to the bed Ellie?" he asked, voice thick in pleasure. She only nodded in reply, having trouble at the moment of finding her voice as he continued to touch and squeeze.

Kissing the pulse point in her neck, Meliodas swiftly lifted them up off the ground with his hands never leaving their spot on her. Elizabeth making a soft squeak when they tightened on her rear end and bit the blond's neck as payback. By the time they had made it to the bed, Meliodas' eyes were hazy with want.

Setting her down on the bed, his hands leaving their place, he stood in front of her as he leaned down and gave her a searing kiss. He would have continued kissing her if not for the fact that he felt her tug on his shirt. Getting the hint, he began to strip down until he was just in his boxers still standing in front of her. Because of this position, Elizabeth was able to clearly make out how much their activities were affecting him, sending a not-so-innocent look to the blond was all the hint he got before she grabbed his hardened member through the flimsy cloth and began to rake her fingers and palm up and down the length of it.

"Fuck…" the blond muttered to himself as he bit his lip to bite back the moan that was threatening to break free from his mouth.

Elizabeth had always been able to do this to him, even from the start of their sexual relationship. Which had started only after about a year and a half of dating. She had this hesitant way while touching him, almost afraid of hurting him, which did more to the blond than he cared to admit too. But he loved it, he loved the way her thumb would brush over the tip of his cock while her fingers trailed delicate touches from the base and up the length of it.

She continued her ministrations for a few, loving the way he would have to take deep breaths in an effort to calm himself down. Kissing his toned abs, her hands trailed their way up to the waistband of his boxers. She would have succeeded in her mission of sliding them down but found herself with her back flat against the bed and Meliodas above her staring at her with his heat filled eyes.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked nervous that she had done something wrong.

"Nothing Ellie. Don't worry, I just don't want this night to be over too soon. We can worry about me some other time, but tonight I'm going to be fully focused on you." He replied with a sweet smile before kissing her lips again.

He wanted to make sure she was fully ready before the main event of the night, he didn't want to hurt her. Besides, she always made sure he came first, then herself. It just wasn't fair, so he wanted to repay that gesture to her. Before tonight, he was always careful in pleasuring her, making sure never to delve too far that it crosses her thin barrier but still able to give her more than enough pleasure for her to handle at their secret meetings.

He wanted to give her that before moving onto further things tonight, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Breaking their kiss, Meliodas began to kiss her jaw, down the side of her neck, marking it as he went. Relishing in the soft moan that escaped her mouth before he moved onto her breasts. Taking a perked nipple into his mouth, the other was filling his hand, he began to roll the nipple in between his teeth before sucking on it again. The other was being rolled between his fingers as he gripped her large breast softly with his hand. The soft mewls of pleasure escaping from her mouth as she brought her own hand to it in an effort to keep them contained. He only smirked before repeating the process with her other breast, mouth moving over the nipple, rolling it between his teeth as his hand gripped and pinched at the other breast with its nipple still wet from his earlier action.

When he was sure she couldn't handle any more ministrations on her breasts, he moved down to her stomach, leaving soft, wet kisses as he did so. Moving down further until he reached the inside of her thighs, where he peppered them with soft bites and kisses. Her breathing hitched up in octave as he traced his fingers down from her breasts and sides to the inside of her thighs, moving closer and closer to her center. It hitched up even further as he gently began to prod her glistening folds, spreading them apart lightly before he placed his mouth over her nub, flicking it with his tongue. This caused her to take in a deep, shaky breath of much needed air as she brought a hand to her mouth in an effort to stifle a moan.

For some reason this time felt different from all the other times he did this to her, maybe it was because of the fact that it was to be their first 'official' time, or maybe it was because she had a bit of nervousness held within her. She knew it was going to hurt for a few moments when it happened, but she also knew that Meliodas would make sure that it wouldn't hurt all that much either.

Elizabeth took in a sharper breath of air as she felt a finger enter her soaking center, going deeper than she thought possible given the circumstances. She was sure her juices were already soaking his finger, it being confirmed when she felt his tongue move up and down her part in an effort to collect, in his opinion at least, her wonderful essence. When he added a second finger, while at first uncomfortable, added to her pleasure and she let out an un-muffled moan this time. It would have been muffled still but his other hand that wasn't otherwise occupied had reached up and tore her hand away from her mouth.

Meliodas was in heaven, she was more than ready for him but he wanted to prolong their struggle a little bit longer, she tasted divine. Swirling his tongue around her nub, rolling it gently between his teeth as his fingers moved their way inside her was her torture. The sounds of her moans were proof of that. When he was sure she wouldn't be able to handle much more, and that her juices fully coated his fingers and part of his hand, he knew she was ready and wouldn't be too uncomfortable at his intrusion. Pulling his fingers out of her (and licking them clean, after all he couldn't let that go to waste now could he?) he leaned back onto the bed, taking in the sight of her.

She had her head leaned up in an effort to look at him, her mouth was parted a little bit. Her body was covered in his love bites, while her nipples were peeked from his earlier ministrations. Her legs were bent inwards at the knees and her thighs were also covered with his bites and saliva, which was left over from his wet kisses. Her arms were bent upwards, curling into the pillow laying beneath her.

"M-Meliodas…." She whimpered out wanting to get her release.

Swiftly, he pulled off his boxers, revealing himself to her for a brief moment before he was on top of her, kissing up her breasts to her lips. His member rubbing against her wet slit making her moan as he kissed her.

"Ready Ellie?" he asked kissing the corner of her mouth as his hands traveled down to her hips. Feeling her nod was all the answer he needed as he spread her legs apart and slowly entered her.

Letting out a small groan of pleasure a he felt her vice grip around him, he stilled, allowing her to get used to his size. She was just a little uncomfortable, from what he could tell. She had her arms wrapped around his neck now as her legs settled around his waist again, securing him tightly against her.

Elizabeth, after several moments of uncomfortableness, began to wiggle her hips in an effort for him to move finally. She relished in feeling him inside her, never before had she felt so completed or full before. She knew one thing for certain though, after tonight she would never tire of this feeling. Whatever it was they were doing before now was completely underrated as he began to thrust into her, gently at first, but then he started to go faster, dive deeper into her as he began to get addicted at feeling her being wrapped around him. Her low moans began to grow louder, with every deep thrust he made she would call his name sending him into another frenzy.

Their lips met in a heated kisses every so often, their pleasure being doubled when she couldn't hold the group of her legs around his waist any more as they began to turn to jelly. Smirking as an idea popped itself into his head. Meliodas leaned back as he thrusted deeper, his hands moving to underneath her knees and spreading her legs farther apart allowing him to have more access to her. Her legs were held in their places by his hands as he began to thrust with renewed vigor, his mouth catching a nipple as he began to suck on her breast, biting it whenever she moaned, which was often. Her pleasure senses were tipping to new scales as he hit a sweet spot inside of her, letting out a loud moan, calling his name, signified that she was close to coming undone. And, as much as he hated to admit it, he was too.

Hooking a leg over his shoulder, thankful to those gymnastic classes her adoptive father made her take, he continued his frenzied pace. Placing soft kissed on her neck, shoulder, anywhere he could that he had easy access too before he thrusted one last time and it was too much for either of them. Capturing her mouth with his, swallowing her moans, he came hard into her as she clamped down around his cock, both their essence's meeting for the first time before he leg her shaky legs go. He laid there between them, in an effort to make sure he didn't waste a drop as he pressed his forehead to hers. Both of them were panting hard as they came down from their combined high. When the blond finally removed himself from her being, he rolled off her so he wouldn't crush her with his weight, before taking her into his arms and nuzzling the crook of her neck, feeling her engagement necklace as he did so.

Elizabeth, for her part, had nuzzled her face into his hair, her hand coming up to finger her necklace. He made it to where she hadn't hurt at all, a slight tugging feeling as he broke past her barrier was all the uncomfortableness she felt, which she was glad for. She was just drifting off to sleep land when his head popped up and his eyes met hers with a mischievous grin on his face.

"W-what is it?" She asked a little nervous at the glint in his eyes.

"We're engaged…" was all he replied before she matched his grin with a brilliant smile of her own.

"We are…I'm so happy Mel…"

"I am too Ellie, what-" He was cut off from asking what was sure to be a multitude of questions pertaining to their future wedding.

"Meliodas, I am tired from our activities. We will talk about our plans for the wedding in the morning after we break the news to everyone. Understood?"

"But-" he was cut off once more.

" **Understood?"** Was her reply as she smiled sweetly at him but everything about her said to agree or die. He had forgotten how cranky she could be when she was tired.

"Yes ma'am." Luckily, his smarts saved his ass this time.

"Good~" she replied cheerfully as she settled her head in the crook of his neck before swiftly falling asleep. Heightened emotions and then vigorous activities did that to a person.

Meliodas laid there with his arms wrapped around her waist. He loved it when she began demanding like that, there was always just one problem afterwards. A problem that had only settled a few minutes earlier.

Sighing to himself, the blond ignored it for the moment. Whenever they woke up again would surely lead to even more fun-times. Besides, he was also tired from their love-making so he pressed himself against her as he covered them both with the blankets that would surely need cleaning tomorrow before he laid his head onto hers and falling asleep himself.

 **NOTE: please tell me how I did on that lemon. I very rarely write one of that magnitude so your opinions would be grateful.**

The next morning was slow going as the duo in the Boar Hat slept in. A game of 'not it' settled the issue of who would be the sacrifice, Ban was the unlucky winner, which he did so begrudgingly, though he didn't dare go any further than the second floor rooms. After it was deemed safe, the group settled into the Bar area for breakfast, cooked up by the sacrifice who may or may not have poisoned their food. Who could tell really...

When the missing two finally came down, at roughly two in the afternoon, they got the ribbing of a lifetime from the rest of the group. The girl's teasing Elizabeth, whose face turned red. While the boys attempted to tease the Captain, who threw their teasing back at them ten-fold..

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Ellie, we need to tell them _**that**_ " Meliodas stated as he sat down at their late lunch (Very late breakfast if your like that.) Elizabeth looked at him questionably before it clicked.

Could you blame her for forgetting that they were now engaged after the mind blowing love fest they had just afterwards? No, I think not.

"Oh, right. We do don't we?" she replied, drawing in the others' confused stares.

"What do you mean Ellie?" asked Diane voicing everyone's unasked question.

"Oh shit, you're not, you know…" Ban questioned before both Diane and Elaine hit both arms.

"No, I'm not pregnant Ban..." Elizabeth replied with an easy smile as Meliodas took her hand in his, catching her eye.

Both were think the same thing: She could be after last night. But they would wait and see what happens in the future.

"Than what is it Captain?"—Gowther.

"We're engaged." Meliodas replied simply much to the slight shock of everyone.

"But where's your ring Ellie?" Kilia asked, speaking up as she stared at Elizabeth hand from Elaine's lap.

Elizabeth simply smiled at the little bluenette before taking fingering the necklace around her neck. "I don't like rings too much. It's very easy to loose and misplace them in my opinion. Mel knows this so when we were in the town that Merlin's grandmother lives in, he secretly bought us matching engagement necklaces. See?"

She took the jeweled necklace from under her shirt and held it up for everyone to see. The females of the group were mesmerized while the males asked to see Meliodas, which he complied too. After the group more or less, admired the pieces did congratulations come from the group, yes, even emotionally stunted Gowther to everyone's surprise. Slader had only laughed, and after everyone had gone off to do their own thing for the day, did he say to Meliodas that he had better take care of Elizabeth or else the two would be having some problems. You know, typical overprotective big brother attitude. Meliodas had simply said that he would rather die than hurt his favorite platinum haired girl but if he ever did so the teal haired man had full permission to punt him across the continent.

Agreement met, they went off to do their own things for the day. They did, after all, have a bar to get in order. Meliodas said earlier, after all the excitement over their news settled down, that that he wanted the bar up and fully operational in just under a month. With a new goal set, the group went out to do the various errands needed to reach that goal

 **I am cutting it off there people, sorry that it's so short this time. I did spend most of it writing the lemon, which was hard 'cuz even I was blushing at certain parts…yeah…I really was. I promise the next one will be over 10,000 words. I promise on all the anime in the world.**

 **Let me know if any of you are confused about something. And let me know what you all thought of this one. Please, please, please let me know!**

 **The next Extra chapter is of Ravinger being a dad and finding out that his eldest baby-boy is getting married to the perfect girl for him.**

… **.Is it safe to say that I picture Ravinger as a dark haired Elfman from Fairy Tail but has a personality that is of Isshin Kurosaki from Bleach? Cuz I do…I really fucking do.**

 **Please enjoy it.**


	11. Extra 4- Ravi finds out-E

**Welcome to another extra chapter everyone, like I stated in the previous chapter this one is about Ravinger finding out that Meliodas is going to marry Elizabeth. Something he knew was going to happen eventually just not sure when.**

Extra Chapter #4- Ravi finds out.

Ravinger Gore was having a normal day. He was stuck doing boring paperwork for the various businesses' the Gore family had under its belt. It had been a little over a month and a half since he had heard from his eldest son. Though it had only been about two weeks since Gloxinia called and informed him that Meliodas had just re-recruited King and Elaine for the Sins again. Though the latter had been for the first time. It was good to know that his precious eldest was doing well in the company of friends again.

Sighing, Ravinger stared down at the numerous documents still needing his signature before he heard a loud bang and a crash from downstairs. Thankful to his over destructive children and family, the head of the Gore family left his paperwork alone for the moment and made his way out of his office and downstairs and was greeted with absolute chaos.

His nephew Monspeet was sitting on the couch in the living room, calmly drinking his tea and reading while his 'friend' Derieri was laying on it with her head on his lap with his hand running through her hair. Melascula was sitting in his large recliner drinking one of his expensive imported beers while Galand was wrestling with Zeldris and was badly losing to the youngest Gore. Much to the redhead's horror. Gloxinia and Drole were at the main house for once, having just gotten back from another trip. Estarossa was currently sitting on the floor rubbing his head, a broken vase on the floor next to him.

"What the fuck is happening down here?" he questioned pinching the bridge of his nose.

This caused Galand and Zeldris to freeze and stare at him with slight fear, Galand more so because he wasn't blood related to the man.

"U-um n-nothing father." Zeldris stuttered out. He was thirteen and was looking more and more like a mini-Ravi. He was now proudly dating Gelda and was at the top of the food chain so-to-speak being that he was student council president for his year group. Ravinger couldn't have been more proud of his youngest as his eldest held little interest in school and only finished at Elizabeth's urgings. His middle child was a mix, Estarossa did well in art and classes that focused more so around book learning, he didn't do well in physical education.

Ironic really…He was fifteen and already didn't take orders well.

Putting the manner of his children's school ethic aside, Ravinger simply stared at the young raven haired boy and then at his brother.

"Estarossa, why is the vase broken? That was a gift of a business associate."

"S-sorry father. Galand threw me into it when we were wrestling." Estarossa replied sheepishly, he fully pointed to Galand as the one who was to blame.

"I see…" Ravinger stated before glaring at the now nervous looking Galand. Rightly so because the black haired man punted the redhead into the sliding glass door and out into the pool.

"Try to keep it down now, I **do** have paperwork to do today…" Ravinger sighed as he waved good bye to his sons and family. He would have made his way back upstairs if it hadn't been for Estarossa's cellphone ringing.

"Hello?" The platinum haired boy said as he answered his phone while he took an icepack from Melascula who had patted his bump in payment.

"Wait you want me to do what now?" Estarossa exclaimed drawing more attention to himself from the others. Then he stood up, ice pack balanced on his head, "Okay just give me a freakin' sec Meli."

The last part had caught everyone's attention. It wasn't often Meliodas checked in with anyone, not even when he was younger, so the fact that he was calling Estarossa out of the blue was weird. Ravinger wondered if his eldest had gotten into trouble again. Monspeet questioned if he needed to bust out his lawyer gear once again.

Estarossa went to the kitchen counter and took the laptop that was on the counter before coming back into the living room and hooking said laptop up to the TV, putting it on video call mode.

"It's hooked up now, what- eh? Bastard hung up on me…" he stated glaring at the phone. That's when he heard the call from the laptop indicating that a call was obviously coming through. So with the other's looking on he answered it and on the screen Meliodas popped up.

It looked like he was calling from the bar area of his RV, it was positioned so that they could all see the front door. What was weird was the fact that he was wearing a necklace with a gemstone in the middle of it, the blond never wore any jewelry so it was weird that he was so suddenly.

"Hey dad, everyone…" Meliodas stated smiling at the small group. Galand had finally pulled himself from the pool area and was being patched up by Melascula.

"Meliodas, what's going on?" Ravinger asked leaning from behind the couch.

"Yes, do I need to be your lawyer again?" Monspeet asked closing the book but Derieri's head was still in his lap.

"Oi cap'n who you callin'?" a loud voice came from out of view of the camera.

"Oh, just my dad. Need to tell him the news, that's all."

And suddenly it sounded like there was a heard of elephants making their way from every-which-way in the RV because every one of the sins, plus a few stragglers, were in full view of the camera.

"Oi, why'd you all rush like that?" the blond asked a little annoyed but not fully since Elizabeth had been pushed into his lap. Automatically he wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned back into him.

Elaine was pushed in-between Ban and her brother located in the middle, Diane was pressed against King's back which caused him to blush a little on the right, Gowther and Slader were on the left, the pinkette pushed up against the teal haired male which made him blush as well, while Merlin was at the back of the group with Escanor, casually waving at the group. The two children were off playing with the piggy's somewhere in the Boar Hat because Ravinger could hear them loud and clear. The elder raven haired Gore was suspicious by the smirks on all of the sins' faces that made him nervous. He remembered the horrible jokes, pranks, and whatnot being pulled after those smirks appeared on their faces. While in remembering the terror they instilled, Ravinger also noticed that Elizabeth had on a necklace that almost matched Meliodas', his eyes narrowed in on it slightly wondering what that was about.

"What's this news Meliodas?" Zeldris asked tired of waiting for his eldest brother to tell him.

"Oh, Elizabeth and I are engaged." Meliodas said simply.

The reactions were immediate. Monspeet spat out his tea in surprise, all over Derieri who shot up and socked him in the jaw for it. Melascula added a bit too much rubbing alcohol and left it there for too long on one of Galand's scratches which left him letting out a stream of curses. Zeldris' jaw simply dropped while Estarossa dropped the open soda he had gotten when he went to get the laptop. Ravinger's reaction was a loud girlish scream in excitement before he spouted off many different plans the two could for their wedding. You could really tell that he was excited that Elizabeth was about to become a full-fledged Gore.

The Sins had simply cracked up laughing at his scream but they absolutely died when he went on embarrassing tangents of what they could do, as well as commending Meliodas of finally having the balls to ask Elizabeth to marry him. When really it was Elizabeth who proposed first, not Meliodas but they couldn't tell Ravinger that because, again, they were dying from laughter.

Meliodas sighed while Elizabeth giggled at Ravinger's reaction to the news.

"W-what are we supposed to do with him now Meliodas? He wasn't this bad when you told us Elizabeth and you were dating. Two years after the fact might I add…" Zeldris asked coming out of his shock. To be fair it was a good question, when the blond finally told his family the truth behind his and Elizabeth's relationship Ravinger spouted on and on about how finally Meliodas did something right in asking Elizabeth out.

Oh how little he actually knew of the two's relationship…really it was obvious who was the one who took things to the next level. And it wasn't a certain blond who shall be nameless. (*Cough* Meliodas *Cough*)

"Just do what we did last time…I'm sure his spray bottle is still in the bathroom. If that doesn't work switch to lemon juice, should work faster. Anyways we gotta go, have to get everything settled up for the grand opening of the Boar Hat. It was good hearing and seeing you all again."

And then Meliodas and his troupe were off and all that what left was a blank screen.

The group looked over to the elder Gore who was busy hugging himself in happiness while still muttering plans.

Estarossa and Zeldris sighed before the former stated:

"You get the bottle from the bathroom, I'll get the lemon juice?"

"Yep…"

Poor, poor Ravinger…his eyes never stood a chance.

 **And that's it everyone. I hope you liked it. Personally I love a weird character like Ravinger every so often, they add another level to a storyline in my opinion. Ravinger loves his sons, just worries over Meliodas a lot more because of what has happened in his past and the fact that Meliodas is living happily, with a semi-normal psyche, seeing the world, AND getting married to the love of his life is a dream come true for the man.**

 **That and he sees Elizabeth as another surrogate daughter. That's a hint by the way.**


	12. Chapter 8

**SO I started this chapter so much later than I actually planned too…my bad…was kinda transfixed on the persona series…number 5 actually. Curses that game is just tooo much fucking fun sometimes. Pretty sure I've beaten it about five times now? Idk, lost count.**

 **Enough about that.**

 **Guys this story has reached over 3,000 views! Holy shit I thought that would never happened once I started it. You can't see it but I have little pink flowers around my head like Hunny does off of Ouran High school Host Club….crap and now I'm rambling. Joy of joys….not.**

 **Anyways enjoy this chapter everyone!**

Forbidden Chapter 8.

It has been about four months since that fateful night. Since then the Boar Hat was up and running at full efficiency with everyone doing their designated jobs. It was a thriving business too, all the customers were happy with the atmosphere, the drinks, yes, even the food, and not to mention the "Eye-candy." Though all of the customers were warned on arrival that if they touch said candy they would be beaten within an inch of their lives, courtesy of overprotective lovers. If they did not only would they get beaten by said lovers, they would also get thrown out non-too-gently by a certain teal haired man.

The Boar Hat was now infamous within the country for being one-of-a-kind. As it kind of was the only traveling bar around. It gained a reputation for stocking the best of the best kind of alcoholic beverages from places where it was otherwise hard to get them at certain locations. It helped that King and Merlin came up with specific posters to put up in the towns they stopped at, for instance when they were stopped at a very hard to get place, they would bring only the best of the best out for people to have at a decent price, which they could also stock up on from the Boar Hat's personal stock for a hefty sum. So far it's worked out pretty well as the business racked up quite a good amount of money, in fact it could be called a small fortune.

If they kept up with the plan of marketing where they should, they could rack up enough money to buy three more RVs for the three couples residing in the Boar Hat. The ones that didn't partially own it at least. So far they only have enough for one RV, but pretty soon they would be making enough for their goal of three and have a real Convoy on their hands. Of course they would just be used for the couples to live in, whatever space the stock they kept couldn't fit in the storage cabinet of the Boar Hat were to be spread out between the four other RVs. It was a good plan and it meant that everyone had an equal amount of stock. Though the one RV for Ban, Kilia, and Elaine would have to have a locked cabinet for the alcohol with the key being held either by Elizabeth, Meliodas, or Merlin.

You couldn't really trust a certain bluenette from keeping his hands off the goods, besides, his blonde haired companion couldn't keep him entertained forever.

Hopefully they would get to their goal of three more RVs soon enough, though the reason why Meliodas and Elizabeth were so eager to reach that goal was kept secret between them. Not even Hawk knew what it was. Then again he was a non-talking pig, it's not like he could really say anything to anyone.

Speaking of Meliodas and Elizabeth, their wedding plans were coming together rather well. They had decided on a summer wedding, they had first met during summer (August 5th to be precise.) and they wanted to always remember that moment. Getting married on that day would simply cement it, but because of it being September already, they would have to wait a whole year before they could even do so. Which was fine for them both, they wanted time to get all of the kinks the Boar Hat had worked out, the other couples into their own portable homes, re-due the second floor (For reasons unknown to everyone but the duo…), and work out all of the little details they wanted incorporated for their nuptials.

So far they worked out that the colors would be white and green with hints of blue and yellow to match their eye colors. They worked out that they would have it at their favorite beach, the one Ravinger managed out of Baltra when Elizabeth was fourteen. It was one of their favorite times together before leaving Liones, mainly because Ravinger just wouldn't take no for an answer, the fact that Margarete volunteered her then boyfriend (Gilthunder) now fiancé and herself as chaperones along with Slader helped ease the mayor in agreeing, but they had to be back before eight that night, it was a small win but a win was a win.

Getting back on track, after having decided on going to the beach to have their wedding, they then decided that the after party would be held at the Boar Hat with all of their friends and family. Well….not Elizabeth's. Baltra would try his best to stop it and ruin the celebratory mood. If she was able too, Margaret already had an invitation with a plus one who would be sworn to secrecy, the older sister would be the only family from Elizabeth's side to be invited let alone aware of the final step of their relationship.

With the Boar Hat being decided as the spot for the reception, the couple had gotten to work on the little details. Like leading up the aisle for the bride to walk down on would be a white lace carpet with the edges of it in green, while on the sides of it would be bundles of Peonies the Purslane (a green easy to take care of Flower) circling around the bundle with a spot of it in the middle, the back of the guests chairs would also hold little planters with these flowers in the them planted around the outer edges of them while the middle would house either a blue Cornflower in it or an orange Alstroemeria. Elizabeth's bouquet would also be of Cornflowers and Alstroemeria's because Meliodas said that the two flowers matched her eyes perfectly. She couldn't say no after that.

The one walking the platinum haired girl down the aisle would be none other than Slader. Much to the teal haired man's joy. He was happy that his pseudo sister would offer him the privilege that is usually reserved for the bride's father.

Her wedding dress wouldn't be the traditional ballroom style dress that Margarete liked nor the smooth column like dresses that veronica liked. It would be an all lace dress with various patterns in it with at least three fingers width straps. The back would go down to just above the tailbone while the front went down the valley of her breasts, the bottom back half would trail at least a foot behind her as she walked. Underneath the lace would be a green silk dress to hide her body and keep Meliodas from getting distracted enough to say those two words. And because their wedding would be taking place on the beach it would be only right to go barefoot. The beach was no place for shoes after all. The dress was in the process of being designed by Merlin to Elizabeth's specifications before being sent to the same tailor they used for their uniforms.

Meliodas, it was decided, would wear a light weight white blazer with a green tank-top underneath and classic black pants. He too would be without shoes. As would be most of the guests. The reception was just a glorified beach party after all. After the ceremony was over with everyone would make their way to change either into more comfortable clothing or into a bathing suits to swim in the ocean for a few hours before going back to the Boar Hat to drink the night away happily.

At least, that was the plan. It would be nice for everyone to party happily, plus it would be nice to distract everyone while the two snuck off to a little lagoon they had found the last time they went to the beach for a little alone time. Which probably involved skinny dipping. Actually knowing a certain blond it skinny dipping would definitely happen.

Their cake would be at least seven tiers, the top tier being reserved for the two while the bottom six would be for the guests. Each tier would be a different flavor, the top would be vanilla and bourbon mixture, a perfect mix of the couple's favorite flavors. The rest of the cake tiers would be pink champagne, spiked red-velvet, chocolate laced with whiskey in the batter, and strawberry with vodka with each layer being changed sporadically. All of the alcohol would be mixed in with the batter before each tier was put in the oven. The fondant covering the cake would be a single sheet of pearl white fondant with the edges of each tier laced with green frosting.

They both still had much more to plan but they also had at least another year or so before they would feel the strain of it all. Besides, they had Merlin's help with all the little detailing, whatever could go wrong had contingencies in place.

But again, they had just under a year to iron out all of the details, big and small.

Until then they had something else to worry about. Like for instance, Ravinger and a few others were visiting them at their current town. It was rather a coincidence really, Ravinger was on a business trip so he brought along his two remaining sons and three others. Once the older man found out that his eldest was also in the same town as him, he made it his mission to come and annoy him in almost every way. Something the blond found irritating but was unable to really do anything to his father because Elizabeth found it amusing also. Hearing her giggle at his irritation was enough for him, but that didn't stop him from pouting beneath her skirt, to which she would simply smile at him and pat his head through the cloth.

This garnered confused looks from the customers in the Boar Hat as well as his brother's simultaneous sighs of exacerbation at his antics.

But that was when the Bar was open, when it was closed Meliodas would engage his dad in either a spar or a drinking contest. Estarossa found this amusing because their father would always loose while Meliodas would just get clingier with Elizabeth, if that was possible. Zeldris would simply sigh at the two's antics and go off somewhere with Gelda, one of the three who had come along with Ravinger and his sons. Usually the two would wonder around the town or simply lay out in the field the Boar Hat was stationed in and read or watch the clouds, sometimes they would stargaze before returning to their separate tents. The camping idea had been Ravinger's because he wanted to be closer to his precious eldest. Or so he says…in actuality he most likely just wanted to annoy him some more…and probably cock-block him because he usually comes in and uses their private bathroom.

You wouldn't believe the number of times Meliodas has had to throw him over the railing on their deck. That or throw the tiny knives kept in the bedside drawer.

All that leads to where they are now, in the same town they've been in for the past week and a half with Ravinger, Estarossa, Zeldris, Gelda, Monspeet and Derieri camping out in the field. Though the last two were rarely seen at the Boar Hat since they wanted some 'alone-time' which was something they rarely got when away on business trips with Ravinger.

Another thing they would have to worry about was the news Meliodas and Elizabeth had received back in August. It wasn't bad news, but it was the reason why they felt the need to get three more RV's. The two haven't had the chance to announce their news quite yet, but it was getting harder and harder to hide said news.

Which is why they are taking a day off from running the Boar Hat and having a small party to celebrate just how far they've come from just a few months ago.

Everyone was going around the bar area of the Boar Hat, cleaning up from the previous night, feeding the scraps to Hawk and Hawk-momma. It was easy given that no fights had broken out between the patrons nor had anyone spilt anything. It also happened to be father's day. A perfect day to announce the news our main couples had.

"Phew…so glad that we got this done fast." King said as he wiped the last table. Diane sweeping the floors while Escanor and Slader wiped down the counters and chairs. Ban and Elaine were in the kitchen cleaning up any utensils they hadn't gotten to last night while Merlin and Gowther took stock of the alcohol and food supply, making lists of what more they had in stock, what they needed, and what they were almost out of.

"Right? I'm just glad captain suggested having a day off, feels like we've been working non-stop lately." Diane sighed happily planning the first free day they've had in a month. The others all muttered their reply's wondering what was going to happen on their free day, would be able to explore the town some more or would they be able to relax and binge on movies or their favorite shows. In Ban's case he just wondered if he'd be free to drink, without Kilia interrupting him.

Ever since Arthur came into the group with Merlin she'd been a little more outgoing with herself. Going off to explore the town or around the woods that circled the area they were stationed in. Sometimes the duo would go swimming in the little pond area in the woods that they had found while other times they would come back dirty as hell and covered in Mud with Hawk at their side perfectly clean. They would then get ushered into the bath by Merlin and Elaine while Ban simply enjoyed the fact that his once shy little sister was growing up to be a bit more like him. In the sense that he got bored easily so he went looking for trouble.

The group had just gotten done with their jobs when Elizabeth came downstairs, she hadn't been feeling good that morning so Merlin and Meliodas had told her to go lay down and rest in bed, which she had tried to fight them until Meliodas hit her with his puppy-dog eyes and caved to his whims.

Those two were each other's biggest weakness that was for sure.

"Oh, Ellie!" Diane said happily once seeing the platinum haired girl had made her way into the Bar area. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine Diane. No worries." Elizabeth replied as she allowed the brunette to guide her to one of the clean tables to sit at. Elaine and Merlin joining them a second or so later.

"You're not getting sick are you? That wouldn't be pleasant…I imagine Meliodas would close the Bar down just to tend to you." Elaine stated earning a chuckle from Merlin.

"Of course he would. If Elizabeth wanted the world he would give to her on a gold platter." Merlin said while chuckling to herself as she imagined Meliodas handing a small globe of earth on said platter. Though the joke had Elizabeth blushing at the truth of that statement while Diane and Elaine giggled along with Merlin after they had spotted her blush.

"W-while that may be true…I am feeling fine now. Sorry to have worried you all…" Elizabeth replied to Elaine's earlier question a slight blush still on her face. She couldn't tell anyone her new just yet, she had to wait for Meliodas to return from town with his family.

The blond had went into town for a few supplies for today because he had decided with Elizabeth to throw a celebratory party for everyone's hard work. He had taken his father, brothers, and cousin (plus said cousin and youngest brother's girlfriends, though he would deny it if anyone asked) into town in order to lug everything back to the Boar Hat while also picking up a cake Elizabeth had ordered earlier that week. No one knew it but it was Ravinger's birthday today as well and the couple had thought that announcing their news would be just the best birthday present the old man needed. Hopefully he wouldn't faint on them…hopefully.

"Oh it's no biggie princess, captain was the only one really worried. We all know your tough as nails." Ban stated coming up from behind Elaine and wrapping her in his arms.

King doing the same with Diane but he simply nuzzled his nose into her neck while Escanor handed Merlin a mimosa. Gowther and Slader later coming in after opening the bar door and putting Hawk and Hawk-momma out into the last of the warm sunny summer weather for the year, of course the teal haired man headed the pinkette's advice and put some baby-sunblock on the two pigs. Kilia and Arthur had told Merlin and Elaine earlier that morning after eating breakfast that they were going to explore the surrounding forest. The two older women simply said to be back by lunch time to eat.

"Yeah Elizabeth, we know that if captain was really worried he would ask Merlin or Gowther for help since they have backgrounds in medical stuff." King said earning a smile and a giggle from the platinum haired girl.

It was true. If the duo hadn't known what was already causing Elizabeth to be unwell than Meliodas would ask Merlin or Gowther for advice on what to do. When it came to his favorite person in the world, the blond would buckle down and do anything for her. Especially when it came to her health.

It was only after Escanor served some classic morning drinks, Merlin having another Mimosa while Elaine and Diane asked for come coffee, Ban and King asking for that as well while Slader and Gowther stuck with the classic water as Elizabeth asked for some Mint tea Meliodas had bought simply to 'try' earlier in the week, Escanor himself also had a Mimosa with Merlin, that Meliodas came through the open door carrying a cake box before he was followed by his father, brothers, one girlfriend of youngest brother, cousin Monspeet and _"family-friend"_ Derieri. All of the latter carrying multiple bags that either contained food or some party supplies.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily before standing up from her seat and rushing over to the blond, embracing him in a tight hug just a second after he placed the cake box down on a table.

He would have replied to her if not for the fact that her breasts had completely smothered his face. Not that he was complaining but it earned a blush from Zeldris and Gelda as they avoided eye contact with each other, the latter hadn't been around the couple long enough to becoming desensitized to their lovey-dovey routine. Monspeet and Derieri simply ignored the two and proceeded to put their bags on the table with the cake. Estarossa commenting on how they should probably get a pitcher of ice water to throw on them while Ravinger wanted to know when to expect his first grandchild.

Once the couple pulled away from their embrace, Meliodas simply leaned up and kissed her on her flushed cheek before saying "I'm happy you're feeling better Elizabeth, I was worried there for a while. You sure you're feeling okay?"

Elizabeth simply smiled at him before replying "Yes I'm feeling much better Mel, I'm sorry for worrying you this morning…"

"It's okay I know you can't help it sometimes." Was his reply, though he said this lowly so no one could hear them, it wouldn't do if someone guessed correctly this time after all. This earned him another smothering hug.

"So what's with all the bags Cap'n?" Ban asked as Meliodas sat down in Elizabeth's chair with her in his lap. Ravinger and the rest pulling up chairs as Escanor got up again to serve more drinks and to refresh everyone else's.

"Oh, we're having a party today." Was the simple reply.

"Wait…a party? Why?" Diane asked this time.

"It's father's birthday today. Meliodas decided to throw him a party." Zeldris replied as Gelda sat next to him sipping on a cup of Elizabeth's mint tea.

"Really? Aren't you like a thousand something Ravi?" Ban asked teasingly towards Ravinger who simply threw a knife (Where he got it from no one will ever know) in response, luckily the bluenette's reaction time was working just right as he dodged it and then pouted to Elaine who patted his head.

"How'd you know that anyways Zeldy?" Diane asked the black haired boy who blushed at the childhood nickname.

"Meliodas couldn't hide the fact from any of us when he ordered us to go to the party supply store and get the things on the list he had shoved in father's hand. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together." Zeldris replied ignoring Gelda's giggling at Diane's nickname for him still.

"Yep, I was so touched I even bought more than what the list said." Ravinger stated proudly arms crossed and eyes closed like he did the world a huge favor.

"Yeah…what he means is he bought you a grill to bar-b-que stuff. Plus all the fixings for a real cook-out." Estarossa translated as he took a sip from his father's drink only to wrinkle his nose in disgust at it being almost all vodka.

So much for non-alcoholic beverages being served that morning. Well, Mimosa's don't count. At least is Escanor's point of view.

"That's why Elizabeth ordered that cake earlier this week then Meliodas?" Elaine asked with Ban's head laying lazily on her shoulder. Apparently her patting his head put him in some kind of meditative state.

"Yep, it was for dad. We've been planning this for a while actually, though it was only coincidence that the old fart was in the area around this time." The blond replied as he rubbed his head against Elizabeth's breasts while she calmly drank her tea.

It was after the conversation veered off that Kilia and Arthur come in from their exploration before they all settled in for lunch and then proceeded to prepare for the party. Ravinger taught Ban how to set up and use the grill he had bought for the Boar Hat. Monspeet and Derieri going off and laying by the pond in the forest, while the others started to prepare the food or decorate for the party.

Though it was strange when Meliodas _and_ Elizabeth were overprotective of the cake they ordered and had gotten for Ravinger. Merlin was a bit suspicious but didn't know why the two would be so overprotective of something you are meant to consume. She concluded that it probably had a joke they didn't want Ravinger to see just yet.

After the third time Ban tried to sneak a peek at it, which resulted in him simply being thrown into a wall or his bits meeting wood, that it was decided that he would be banned from within the Boar Hat until it was time to turn in for the night. Because of this, the group set up a rather large folding table outside and built a fire with some chairs around it to roast marshmallows later on.

The roasting marshmallows thing was Elizabeth's idea. Every end of summer since the Gore's moved in Elizabeth would sneak for one last cook out the Gore family hosted and she always brought Marshmallows to it for a sweet treat. This has been going on for almost six years or so, so she wasn't about to let it die now. It was only after the fire was built did Ban start grilling, everyone adding onto his list of what needed to cook. The bluenette complained loudly at this though but luckily enough Elaine bribed him enough to get him to knock it off. Her promise being that they would have Merlin watch Kilia for the night and they would sneak off into the woods for some fun.

Needless to say Ban did not complain even when Diane asked him to grill a banana for her s'mores, he would have made a rude comment of how Diane just loves her banana's which would have resulted in someone else having to man the grill. Luckily that didn't happen.

When all was said and done, everyone gathered at the large folding table to eat their meal, complimenting Ban on a good job with it before they lapsed into easy conversations. Like Monspeet speaking with Ban about his release, if he had had any problems so far or not. Or Derieri talking with Diane about her job as a professional fighter, Diane loved the fact that the older woman had hardly ever lost a fight in the ring. Elaine and King lapsed into conversation with Ravinger about how Gerheade and Gloxinia were doing without them. Merlin was busy teasing Zeldris about his relationship with Gelda while Estarossa joined in on that, laughing at how red his younger brother had gotten so fast. Gelda herself was talking with Escanor about the types of wine her father would like, after she explained her father's personality of course. Arthur and Kilia were busy feeding their veggies under the table to Hawk and Hawk-momma, which didn't escape the notice of Slader who was listening to Gowther ask about what types of nutritional value s'mores had after already eating cake. Elizabeth and Meliodas simply sat next to each other listening to their family (By choice and by blood.) talk rather easily with one another.

They hid their nervousness about announcing their news by holding each other's hand as they ate. Elizabeth laying her head onto his as he leaned into her side, his arm moving from holding her hand to wrapping it around her waist to keep her from losing contact with him. Meliodas could tell she was a little tired even after sleeping in late and resting throughout the day. He worried about this as he didn't think she would get this tired so early on.

When it got darker out the rather large group decided that it was cake time, so Meliodas said that he'd go get the cake but before they ate it he and Elizabeth had some news to share with the group. This earned many curious stares from around the table, while Merlin looked on in suspicion. The raven haired woman had been getting more and more suspicious over her captain and his fiancé throughout the day but had mainly put it to them being worried about the Boar Hat being a success or not. Now she wasn't so sure and had begun to rethink what it could actually be. Oh well, she would be patient for a little while longer.

As Meliodas went into the Boar Hat, Elizabeth followed him shortly after claiming to get the plastic forks and paper plates. That would have made plenty of sense, if not for the fact that they already hat said items on the table. Slader sighed, sometimes his pseudo-sister couldn't lie. Hide something like her life depended on it, yes, something she was scared yet excited to share with everyone, no, just no.

As the group wondered what the announcement could be, inside the Boar Hat Elizabeth had gotten herself a drink of water in an effort to calm her slightly frazzled nerves. Meliodas came up behind her and simply turned her around in his arms.

"A little nervous huh?" he said as his arms were wrapped around her. Her hands still holding her cup albeit shakily.

"Y-yeah…I'm just worried that they will think we are rushing them from their home…I don't want them to feel misplaced Mel…" Elizabeth replied as she reached toward the counter to place her still half full glass.

"They won't. If anything it'll make them want to work harder to have their own little space. Besides a few weeks ago Ban came and talked to me about living space. Said that because of our now open, secret-free, relationship it doesn't do anything to stop us from screwing each other and he doesn't want Kilia to hear or see any of that. In fact now that everyone knows about us they want their own space too to keep their ears clean or something like that."

Elizabeth blushed at his choice of words but nodded, glad to know that everyone was already looking forward to their own RV's.

"But what if-" she was cut off by a pair of soft lips being pressed against hers. Instinctively she kissed back, pouting a little when he pulled away.

"Don't worry about the small stuff Ellie. They're all our family, remember? I'm sure they'll be happy for us no matter what." He pressed an open palm on her cheek, caressing it softly before kissing her lips again, quicker this time, and turned to gather up the cake box.

Just as they were headed towards the door Elizabeth gasped before looking around the Boar Hat for something.

"What are you looking for?" Meliodas asked box balancing on one hand.

"The paper plates and plastic forks…" Elizabeth replied a little worried at not finding them where she thought they would be.

"….You mean the ones that are already outside with the group?"

"….Yes…."

Meliodas chuckled before reaching over and grabbing her hand in his leading them both out the entrance. Elizabeth had hung her head in shame, she had thought she had made up the perfect excuse for following Meliodas into the bar.

So much for that thought.

Placing the box onto the table, Meliodas thought how to breech the subject of their news. He could just bluntly tell them said news but that would be a little boring. Besides he had already done that when they had come out to everyone about the truth of their relationship. It wouldn't feel right to do the same thing twice in a row.

Thank god for that birthday cake though.

"Okay dad, I'm gonna hand you this box and I want you, and only you, to read what the cake says. Can you do that for us?" the blond asked his father.

Ravinger nodded, a little confused. Why his eldest son, and future daughter-in-law, put their announcement on his birthday cake? Well, only one way to find out.

Opening the lid he found out his answer. There on the cake, written in pink or blue frosting, was:

" _Congrats dad,_

 _You're gonna be a grand-_ _ **dad.**_

 _Happy birthday!"_

And Ravinger did the one thing a man of his stature, and position, should not do. He squealed like a little five year old girl who had just gotten a pony for her birthday. And then promptly stood up and ran to his eldest and his fiancé hugging them both in his large arms. Though he held Meliodas a little tighter than his companion, wouldn't want to harm his first grandchild now would he?

"Is it really true?" the oldest Gore of the group asked after he sat the stood back on terra-firma.

His actions and words raised many suspicions for the rest of the group. The collective thought being: What could cause Ravinger to act like a giddy three year old?

"It's true dad. Why would we lie?" Meliodas stated moving himself firmly behind Elizabeth, though he hid it by wrapping his arms so that his hands rested on her belly.

"You have done this kind of thing before Meliodas. Remember a few years ago when you stated that you eloped with Elizabeth?"

"Oh yeah…forgot about that." The blond replied cocking his head to the side in an effort to remember. "That was fun, but do you seriously think Elizabeth would do such a thing?"

Ravinger sighed, knowing that said girl would never do that. She was far too polite to do such a thing, unlike two of his three sons. "No…so it is true?"

"Yes Ravi. It's true." Elizabeth stated smiling brightly at her future father-in-law before patting her stomach, or rather Meliodas' hands that were still placed on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

That was when hell broke loose. Again.

Ban, who was drinking some strong alcohol Ravinger had brought with him, chocked as the liquid went down the wrong pipe. Elaine, who had been in the middle of eating the rest of her food on her plate from dinner, spat it out in shock. Said piece of food landing directly in Merlin's wine that Escanor had so kindly got for her. The wine was knocked over by Diane accidentally who had been trying to get King to try some of her big roast but missed her target.

The wine spilled on King's pants causing it to look like a…stain…of some sort which caused Arthur and Kilia to cracked up laughing so hard that Arthur's glass of pop spilt onto his sister's clothing. This, in turn, caused Escanor to panic and rush around trying to find something to clean up not only the wine but the pop too. Slader and Gowther were saved from the carnage having taken refuge behind Ravinger after Ban had started to choke. Monspeet and Derieri had simply looked to the couple in shock, while Estarossa's jaw dropped at Elizabeth's blunt words. Zeldris and Gelda simply avoided each other's eyes as they were just learning about the reproductive system in health class. Something that was horribly awkward to do with your partner just a few seats away from you.

Ravinger simply took in the sight before him as he smiled down to his eldest and said "Well…its official. You have made your own family within this group, congratulations."

"Thanks dad. It's starting to feel just like our family reunions." Meliodas replied, smiling a bright smile to his dad. Something he rarely did but the moment called for it.

Elizabeth simply giggled at the two of them, happy that they found the chaotic scene so cathartic.

Slader and Gowther simply met eyes before one thought crossed their minds. The latter of the two had been getting better and better at handling emotions again thanks to the former. Little by little the pinkette was getting his emotions back. Though his sense of family had never wavered from the past.

" _Yep, this is a family alright. A crazy, semi-psychotic one, but still family in the end."_

And somehow that felt right to think because in some ways, the sins have always been like family. It was just missing a few pieces.

Luckily those pieces were almost filled in.

When all of the shock, embarrassment, and messes, were cleared up, the rather large group decided to continue the night by celebrating, offering the couple congratulations along with a hug or a shake of hands. Ravinger was more than happy to drink with his eldest son, Monspeet, and Ban while the others simply enjoyed s'mores or the occasional glass of their preferred alcohol. Well not Elizabeth, no, she simply enjoyed the s'mores and a glass of chocolate milk.

Eventually the night came to an end when Ravinger, Monspeet, and Ban passed out from their drinking. The latter two's companions deciding that it would be best to just leave them there for the night while the eldest of the three had water poured onto his face, waking him and slightly sobering him up. The water was poured by his middle child, one who took far too much glee in doing the action.

Estarossa was glad that his older brother was having a kid, he would have a little niece or nephew to spoil rotten. But it also made him a little sad. Meliodas was moving on with his life, having a business and starting a family all of his while Zeldris had a stable relationship and being groomed to take over for their father once he was twenty-one. He was starting to feel out of place. True he was only sixteen, he had plenty of time to find someone and settle down, or he could find his passion for what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He was just feeling a little stagnant with himself.

He was still sitting by the fire, eating a few more s'mores when he felt someone sit next to him. Looking over he found that it was his elder brother. Offering the blond one of his already cooked s'more before starting another one for himself.

"What's up Essy?" Meliodas asked taking a bite out of the s'more after offering thanks, though he could sense something was wrong with his younger brother.

"Nothing's wrong." The platinum haired boy replied frowning when his marshmallow became a little too burnt for his liking before replacing it with a new one.

Burnt Marshmallows were disgusting in his opinion.

Poking his brother in the side, causing him to jerk away, Meliodas simply glared lightly at him.

Estarossa sighed to himself, sometimes his brother was far too perceptive for his liking.  
"I don't know really…it's just that you have your business, and from what I've seen it's going rather well, you're surrounded by your friends. The one's dad calls you're "pseudo-family." You've got the girl of your dreams and now you're expecting a kid? That, to me, sounds like the life. Zeldris too, he's got a stable relationship with a girl he's been in love with since we moved to the neighborhood back in Liones, he's being groomed for dad's position. He knows where he's going in life, so do you. I just feel like I'm the odd man out is all…"

Meliodas had sat there listening to his younger brother talk. He had no idea Estarossa had felt this way. He couldn't let it continue, that was for sure. "You know Essy…it's normal to feel that way. But you're still young, you have plenty of time to figure out what you want in life, to find someone to love like me and Zeldy. But I'm sure you already know that. My advice would be quit worrying about it, it's not gonna be any better if you do. But if you are THAT worried about it, start with something you like doing. Like your photo club for instance."

"…That's more of a hobby…"

"Yeah? Well, before the Boar Hat was a real thing, drinking was my hobby. Then Ellie said that if I loved booze so much that I should open my own Bar. And here I am. Owning my own Bar. You know many people had started their own companies by just doing their hobby right?"

"Right…"

"So what's stopping you from doing that? Hell, with dad's backing you could travel all over the world taking pictures of things you like. You know that as long as we're happy he's fine with just about anything."

"Yeah…"

"And don't you like birds?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well…there's tons of people who want pictures of rare, hard to find birds. You just so happen to stay still long enough to attract them all."

"But I'd have to get a degree in bird study…"

"So? You can still travel and do that. Look, you have about two more years to get through until you're done with High school. That's plenty of time to get your shit together. But if you start with something you enjoy, you can make it easier."

"I know, I was just worrying about it for no reason…It's just that you and Zeldris look so happy and have dad's approval. I just wondered if I would ever have that and I let it get to me…"

"I figured that's what happened. That's why I just let you talk lil'bro."

Estarossa glared at the blond as he patted his head like he would do to Hawk or a dog. Sometimes Ban. With a beer mug.

"In case you haven't noticed, I **am** taller than you. I don't think that counts as 'Little'."

"Hey, it's not my fault I inherited mom's height."

"Yeah? Well it's not my fault your blond."

"….what does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know."

The two cracked a smile at each other before cracking up with laughter.

"Thanks for the talk Meli." The platinum haired Gore said once they had calmed down.

"No problem. Feel better?"

"Yep."

It was silent for a few moments more before Estarossa broke it again. "I've decided that I'm not gonna let you two beat me. I know that people aren't born into the places they're meant to be at. They have to work towards it and earn their place to do so, so that's what I'm gonna do."

"Good."

Before the conversation could last some more, Elizabeth broke through their silence calling for the blond. It was now late at night and everyone had turned in for the night. The three drunkards being left out in the cold of the night. Turing to each other, the brothers simply exchanged a smile before putting out the fire and turning in to their place of sleep for the night.

Estarossa slept soundly with a smile on his face, happy at how the chat had went with Meliodas. He was happy that his older brother helped him with his teenage angst, even if said brother was barely out of his teens himself.

Meliodas had Elizabeth curled up in his arms as they settled in bed, his hands laying loosely on her stomach as he silently vowed that he would be the best father he could be.

All too soon Ravinger and company had to leave for home while the Boar Hat residents packed up their stuff, restocked their supplies, and moved on to another town. Diane, Elaine, Merlin, and Elizabeth were seated in the Bar area of the Boar Hat while Slader drove, the boys were all in the driving Area. Well, all but Ban. It had been decided that he would drive Merlin's RV, with Gowther as his only company, as punishment for drinking most of the stock with Ravinger and Monspeet the night of their little party. The bluenette didn't regret his choice though, it wasn't often one could drink with a master drinker like Ravinger. That was for sure.

Speaking of Ravinger, he had to be knocked out by a surprise attack from Derieri in order for the small group to go home finally. The old man didn't want to leave now that he knew his future daughter-in-law was pregnant with his first (Of probably many, if Meliodas had any say in the matter.) grandchild. He wanted to make sure she was protected at all costs. Even though she was surrounded with the best fighters Liones' south side had ever brought up. Added in a little fact that nothing would come to harm her with Meliodas by her side. In short, she was well protected, Ravinger was just being overdramatic.

The two kids and two pigs were upstairs in the shared room of Ban and Elaine (With little Kilia too.) watching a cartoon of some sort. It must have been funny because the group downstairs could hear their laughter echoing down the stairway.

"So, when are you gonna know what gender it is?" Diane asked the platinum haired girl as she sipped her morning glass of orange juice.

Escanor had been kind enough to feed everyone that morning since Ban still hadn't asked to come back in the bar. Besides it was amusing to see the frustrated look on his face. At least to Meliodas and King. Elaine had simply sighed, wondering if Ban forgot about being banned for only a night. It was morning, two days later, and he still hadn't figured out that the ban had been lifted the morning after the party.

In short: Ban still thought he was banned.

"I don't know. Meliodas and I haven't talked much about that. We're just happy that they are on the way…" Elizabeth replied to Diane's question.

"But which would you rather have more, boy or girl?" this time it was Merlin joining on the fun.

"Um…I don't really know. I think that as long as they're healthy as can be, I'll be happy." Elizabeth replied happily while rubbing the slight bulge of her stomach, she had only begun to show a couple of weeks ago. In fact she was actually surprised no one noticed her slight weight gain before she and Meliodas had announced their news.

"I think that's good too. It doesn't matter which is born, it only matters if they're healthy or not." Elaine put in. She, like the rest of the group, was happy for her new friend and her old one. "But if you really had choose, which one?"

Elizabeth sighed, knowing she wouldn't get out of the questioning even if the Boar Hat had burned to the ground with them in it. "I would want a little boy. One with Meliodas' hair and green eyes…"

The girls smiled knowingly at each other. They all knew the love the couple had for each other. It was honestly sickening how sweet they could be in each other's presence.

With the Boys they were all asking the same questions to Meliodas as the girls had with Elizabeth. King had just asked the same question as Diane.

"Well…I was hoping to schedule a doctor's appointment in a few months to make sure the baby's healthy." Meliodas replied. "Though I don't really care if it's a boy or girl. As long as it's healthy I don't really care."

"But if you had to choose?" Slader spoke up as he kept his eyes firmly on the road. In his side mirrors he could just make out Ban wearing an angry face, but that was probably because he was stuck with just Gowther as his company. Sometimes the bluenette just couldn't handle Gowther and his monosyllable-ism.

"If I had to choose….I'd want a little girl that looks just like Ellie." Meliodas replied with a soft smile of his own. A mini-Elizabeth would be great, but the original is where all the fun is.

Noting the grin, the boys simply rolled their eyes. The blond could be as tough as nails one second, but soft as pudding the next. Luckily that only happened whenever he was talking about, or touching, Elizabeth. Which just so happened to be quite often now-a-days.

If it was thing that both groups could agree on, it was the fact that the couple was always going to be head over heels for each other.

Well that, and it was totally hilarious to watch the video of Ban being irritated about a certain pinkette. Courtesy of Merlin's surveillance cam in her RV.

They brought popcorn for that film.

The Boar hat traveled around to small country towns for a good few months. Elizabeth was now sixth months pregnant and was getting more tired than ever. After the third time she had fallen asleep while waiting tables when she was five months, something her blond fiancé was very against, Meliodas had decided that she would only serve drinks at the counter with Escanor while he waited tables for her.

She had pouted very cutely at him but he remained strong and told her that he didn't want her to push herself and cause problems for the baby, or herself for that matter. After that she relented and ever since then he would wait tables and she would serve drinks at the counter. Whenever someone got a little too flirty for everyone's liking, Ban would throw a knife from the kitchen, Escanor would glare them down while polishing another one, and Slader would kindly escort them out of the bar under the premise that the customer simply had too much to drink.

She found this amusing, they all were very much a family now. The males, barring Meliodas of course, were her brother's while the girls were her sisters. Of course this never replaced her adoptive family but it was nice to be surrounded again with happy free-loving people. Even if they all did have their fights with each other.

A lot of things happened it just two short months. For one, Elizabeth's morning sickness finally kicked in. It was a little late than one would expect for a pregnant woman but each pregnancy was a little different according to the books Gowther picked up in a town one day. To settle this Escanor had picked her up some ginger tea to have whenever she felt nauseas, which was either late at night or very early in the morning. And whenever that failed to the point she would be spending time in the bathroom emptying her stomach, Meliodas was always there with a glass of water for her to drink when she was done and to hold her hair up so it didn't get nasty gunk on it. When Meliodas wasn't there, either Merlin or Gowther would help her with that. The latter was actually regaining more of his emotions with each passing day, Slader was so proud. The pinkette was excited for the couple, he had an inkling of what family actually meant, as well as the normal interactions with day to day dealings of people, and he also knew that this would situation would help him with his human-study even more so.

Everyone was very supportive of the two and would help in some small way. For instance Ban would cook small meals, rich in protein foods, for her to have multiple times a day. Diane would just let Elizabeth vent her stress away while she listened. Merlin would research other ways to relax and ebb away the nausea. King and Elaine would torment Ban just to make her laugh. And that was just to name a few. It all really touched the platinum haired girl's heart to know that, even if they weren't obligated, they cared for her. Their actions showed that.

Another thing that had happened in just two months was the fact that the Boar Hat had accumulated enough money to buy the three required RVs everyone needed to live comfortably. And as such it had fallen on the other's to get their licenses in order to drive the RVs. Ban had already had his before he had been sent to prison for that year. Slader had his too, courtesy of Baltra. Diane, Elaine, and King were the only ones who needed said license. Something they would accomplish while they were visiting Byron, a small city on the outskirts of the country noted for its wealth in pottery and ceramic making. It had a stable population with its own hospital and many other things. It was also where they would be staying for the duration for Elizabeth's pregnancy, Meliodas had already called ahead to schedule an appoint to make sure the baby was healthy. The fact that they could figure out if said baby would be a boy or a girl had nothing to do with it.

Elizabeth had asked Merlin and Gowther months previous if they could be her doulas. Typically a doula is a woman who was trained to assist another woman during childbirth. She was comfortable around Gowther enough to trust him, the fact that he had medical knowledge was just a bonus. Merlin, even though Diane was her best friend, was one of the calmest in the group. If things went wrong Elizabeth would be counting on her to get her to the hospital. The two had grown close in months previous, so much so that the two had felt a kinship with each other. Meliodas was happy that she chose those two, he knew that if anything did go wrong, 9which he hoped didn't) he wouldn't be able to focus on anything. Merlin was just the easier choice to have. Gowther having Medical knowledge was pleasing too. He would be able to recognize the signs if something was going wrong.

The other thing about settling in Byron for a short time was that Ravinger would know where to find them. Something that Meliodas had mixed feelings about. He was happy that his father would just be a mad dash from where they were at, and he would be able to make it to their location in a hurry. But he was a little iffy about how his dad would be with him once his own child was born.

The memories of Ravinger before his mother passed were what causing his nightmares. He could forgive his father for the past, but that didn't mean he could forget.

Whenever he woke up from said memories, Elizabeth would simply take him in her arms and settle down with him back on the bed. His head pressed against her chest as her arms were wrapped around his shoulders. He appreciated the fact that she didn't ask what it was that caused him to wake so abruptly that it woke her up. She didn't mind though, it got them both cuddle time in the dead of night.

After they had settled down in Byron, the group headed off to the nearest luxury RV lot to purchase their own RVs.

Ban and Elaine, as well as Kilia, had a simple double decker RV with its color being a dark burgundy red. The first floor was filled with a medium sized kitchenette that they would walk into right as they entered, with a table and bench to sit at for whatever meals the three had without the others. To the left of the kitchenette it had a small living space with a TV that was hidden by a movable space in the wall. It had a small white leather couch that wrapped in a 'U' shape, it extended a little too where they would have to walk around the back in order to get to the driving area. Off to the right was a half bath that had white marble counter-tops and flooring, which spread up to the second floor bathrooms. Right before the bathroom met the kitchen was a smile staircase that led to the second floor which held four bedrooms. The master being the largest with red carpeted floors and white walls with a red lined trim. It had a large bed that was pushed underneath the large window that let light into the room with a bedside table to the side that wasn't against the wall. Off to the side of the bedside table was a built in wall-dresser with the door to the attached bathroom that completed the master bedroom. Said bathroom held a very large bathtub that had a showerhead overtop, enough counter space for two to be in front of the mirror, but only one sink, and was completed with a toilet. Obviously.

The three other bedrooms were equal to each other with a decent size, enough to where they could hold a full sized bed with either a built in closet or dresser for storage. To complete this, the bottom of the RV was hollow so that they could store things that couldn't fit inside the RV. Things like clothes and whatnot. The RV was definitely suited for Ban and Elaine couple wise, since they could grow into it with Kilia. But they still had quite a while until they felt comfortable enough to start their own little colony, which was okay though because in the meantime the two could spoil the little bluenette to their hearts content. At the end of the hallway was a communal bathroom, with its colors being a soft red (which was too dark to be considered pink) and of course white. The bathtub was also a classic white, toilet too.

Next was Diane and King's RV. Its color was a dark teal, almost blue, coloring on the outside. It also had two levels to it, but it was a bit taller to suite Diane's height. To counter that it was also a little wider than the average RV, meaning that it had more space. Something the couple had no problems with. The first floor was similar to Ban and Elaine's, having a kitchenette along with a large enough eating space that could hold six people, with a half bath to the right, while the left had a living space. Though instead of the couch being in a 'U' shape it was an 'L' shape with the L of it being pressed along the wall. It left enough space to be able to walk freely around the main floor between the bathroom, kitchen, and the driving area. There was even a TV that folded down from the ceiling to be right behind the passenger seat of the driving area. The couch itself was a soft blue color with champagne orange carpeting with the half bath having a dark orange (which just looked like a dark brown.) stained wooden floors with beige marble countertops.

Like with Ban and Elaine's, the staircase leading to the second floor was located just after the kitchen and before the bathroom. It led up to another four bedrooms, including a master bed with an attached bath. The bed though was situated between two windows and was quite large, it being a queen sized bed after all. The bathroom held a walk in shower with a built in bench to relax in, two showerheads were located on either side of the wall. The counter had two sinks with plenty of counter space along with separate mirrors so one person wasn't crowding the other. Instead of tile flooring though, it held the dark orange stained wooden floors, but it still had the marble countertops. The shower too had marble flooring and walls with the bench having soft blue tile on it. The other three bedrooms were a little different, two were of equal size while the third one was a little small. But all three held enough space to fit a good sized bed with plenty of storage if needed. Diane and King would probably use the third room as a storage for the Boar Hat, seeing as their RV didn't hold the hollow underside like Ban and Elaine's. The RV was finished with the communal bathroom that was almost a replica of the main floor half-bath, though it obviously held a bathtub with a showerhead over it with the toilet being next to the bath.

Slader and Gowther's RV was a little different. It was a two level RV but the second tier stopped short to open out to a deck area, which was connected to the Master Bedroom. Said bedroom was where the two would be rooming once they moved in, they haven't mentioned it to the others in the group, even if said group suspected something was going on with the duo, but the two had started dating shortly before Meliodas and Elizabeth announced their news at Ravinger's birthday party. They weren't sure how to breech that topic with everyone as of yet, but they weren't worried. Their family was pretty open about almost everything, which was good.

Anyways, the master bedroom was a soft beige color on the walls with grey flooring. Like Diane and King's master, their bed was also situated between two windows, while off to the side had a built in closet. Unlike the previous two RVs though, they didn't have a master bath. No their bathroom was down the hall where the second and third bedrooms were located. The bathroom held grey marbled floors and countertops, with the wall of the bathtub area being a lighter shade of grey. The cabinets were a soft beige color with a medicine cabinet overtop the sink and counter space.

Moving on to the first floor, the stairs of which were located, again, by the kitchen. But instead of having a half-bath on the first floor, it held a small office space for Gowther to hold all the financial records for the Boar Hat. The stairs led into the kitchenette, said space held those same beige cabinets with simple grey granite countertops instead of marble. The flooring was dark brown stained wooden floors that spread into the living space before ending right before the driving area. The living space had a simple grey couch with a TV on the wall located on the driver's side. The kitchenette held a small two to three person eating area. The RV was completed with a hollowed out bottom like Ban's RV with the outside being a dark grey color.

These were designed specifically for the three couples and would, hopefully, be completed before Elizabeth was due. Seeing as how they had ordered these RVs to be custom made as soon as they had all made it to Byron, which had a good chance of happening.

Being temporarily located in Byron for just a few short weeks now, the group had lapsed into a routine. They would open the Boar Hat at around noon to serve not only lunch but dinner as well, once it turned six the bar was officially opened, welcoming even more customers. At around one in the morning, they closed up shop only to wake up at about nine the next morning to clean whatever they couldn't get to the night before in order to repeat it all over again.

It was comfortable because the group could relax, having been on the constant move for a few months. That would stress anyone out, even the most laidback person would be stressed the fuck out. That was why the group was thankful to Meliodas deciding that Elizabeth needed a stable environment to have the baby safely.

Speaking of baby, today was also the day the couple would go in and make sure said baby was healthy. As well as the gender.

 **So I debated whether or not to include the birthing scene in this one or the next one. (Don't worry, it won't be graphic at all.) Anyways I decided to include that in the next chapter. Sorry to disappoint…**

 **Anyways I was to know…**

 **Would you like the name to be:**

 **Simon.**

 **Magnus.**

 **Valentine.**

 **Zeph.**

 **OR.**

 **Ivy.**

 **Opal.**

 **Vita.**

 **Zera.**

 **These can be voted upon the poll on my profile. Please vote guys. I'm stuck with the names and would appreciate your input. Because without you guys this story would be stuck as incomplete. Or being update one chapter every six months. No joke.**

 **OH.**

 **I will be putting up not only this chapters Extra chapter tomorrow and will be a belated father's day special delving into the past relationship between Ravinger and Meliodas, but also about three more. For me that would be Sunday, June 24** **th** **.**

 **Anyways hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry there wasn't much commentary it was important to the plot of the story for it to be the way it is.**

 **Till next time guys.**


	13. Extra 5 -The Past is the Past

**Welcome to another Extra chapter. Sorry if I am late, games are distracting…that's all I'll say.**

 **This extra is inspired by father's day and will be centered around Ravinger and Meliodas' relationship back before the matriarch of the Gore family died. It will show how hard Ravi was on Meliodas back before he had a change of heart.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoy it.**

 **Extra Chapter #5 – The past is the past and it should stay in the past.**

A five year old Meliodas was panting after the workout his father had just put him through. As the oldest, he was destined to succeed his father as head of the Gore family. But even at his young age, Meliodas knew that wasn't his calling in life. He didn't know what his calling was just yet, but he knew for certain that it wasn't what his father wanted for him. Or anyone else in his family.

Besides Meliodas there were two other heirs that had a chance of inheriting their father's title. Estarossa, who was only three years younger than Meliodas himself, and Zeldris who was still in the matriarch's tummy for just a few short weeks. They were too young for the training Ravinger wanted to do for them, so it fell to Meliodas to shoulder that burden.

"Do it again. And right this time Meliodas." A cold voice stated as the owner of it glared down at the small blond.

Meliodas sighed, inhaling a deep breath, before nodding to his father and doing the exercise again despite his body's protest. Since being born, Ravinger, his father, was very tough on him. Always making him do exercises to the point of making the blond pass out from sheer exhaustion, pushing him past his limits, and then some.

If that wasn't bad enough, when Meliodas succeeded at something his father ordered him to do he wouldn't get any recognition for the task. No head pat, no nod of acceptance, not even a small "Good job" escaped his father's mouth. Nothing. And for whatever reason, that hurts more than the exercises the head of the family makes him do.

Luckily whenever the blond failed at said exercises he wouldn't get beaten, like many others thought, he would be given a five minute breather before being ordered to redo it again until he got it right.

The reason for this was because of the blond's mother, she made sure that Ravinger never did what his own father did to him. And whenever Meliodas passed out, she herself would bound over to Ravinger and chew him out, sometimes even going so far as to break a broom over the elder man's head.

Ravinger would never look pleased when this happened, but his wife's temper was one of the reasons he loved her. Broken brooms and all.

Meliodas tried the exercise again but couldn't quite do it to his father's expectation which caused said man to sigh.

"Alright, enough for now." Ravinger stated pinching the bridge of his nose.

"N-no, please father. I can still do it." Meliodas replied trying to get up off the floor where his body gave out at.

"No, it's late. If I don't let you sleep now your mother will have my guts for garters. Go to bed." Ravinger replied coldly to the blond before he turned away and left his son on his own to head to his room.

Meliodas sighed unhappily, he was upset that he couldn't make his father proud. He managed to get himself off the floor before struggling to make it out of the training room. That was when he spotted a splotch of silver hair hiding behind a bush.

Smirking to himself, the blond snuck up behind the splotch and yelled out a quiet "Boo" scaring his poor two year old younger brother.

"Ahh!" the tiny Estarossa exclaimed in fright before he saw his older brother cackling on the floor. "Grr. Mel, why do that?"

"Because you need to hide where your hair isn't noticeable. Speaking of which, why were you hiding?" Meliodas asked staring down at the now nervous looking Estarossa.

He wasn't supposed to be up this late after all and, like every male in the Gore family, was scared what would happen if his mother found out.

"Wan'a kno bout you and papa's trainin'" the silver haired child replied, pouting a little. "You looked weally sad at the end…"

"Ah…sorry Essy. It something that you shouldn't be worrying about…"

"But Meli is sad…I just wan'ta help."

Meliodas sighed at his brother's words. It was truth after all, he was sad that his father never acknowledged his strength because even at five years old, Meliodas was stronger than most of the underlings his father had employed. Someday though, the blond knew his father would have to acknowledge him.

Patting his brother on his head while smiling softly at him Meliodas replied "How can I be sad when I have an awesome little brother like you to cheer me up?" This made Estarossa giggle before asking another question "Can ah Sweep wiff you big brother?"

The puppy-dog eyes of his younger brother really were his weakness at the moment because Meliodas caved within five seconds of having them directed his way. Nodding, the blond proceeded to pick up the younger of the two before heading off to his room.

Later on Ravinger snuck into Estarossa's room only to discover his middle child was nowhere to be seen. This caused him to have a mild panic attack before going to check on Meliodas to make sure both of his heirs weren't missing. Once he entered though he was met with the sight of his children cuddled together on Meliodas' bed. The older of the two holding the younger close while both had smiles on their faces.

Smiling his own soft smile, something only his wife and very few people have ever seen, Ravinger pulled the blankets up and over the two's shoulders to ensure they weren't cold in the night. Before leaving the room, Ravinger leaned down and kissed first Estarossa's forehead, then Meliodas'.

He left the room thinking to himself: _"Even though I push him to exhaustion, he still gives time to his younger brother…I have a good son. I just wish I could show him that I'm proud of him."_

When Ravinger made his way back to his room where his very pregnant wife was at, he still had a soft and loving smile on his face.

"What's with the face your making?" Elisabeth, his wife, asked.

"Oh, I just found those two cuddled together on Meliodas' bed. It was so adorable."

Elisabeth smiled at her husband. She knew he wished he could have shown more outward emotion to his sons, but was unable to in an effort to protect them against the families enemies.

"Ravinger?"

Ravinger looked to her as he got into bed for the night. "Yes my dear? What's the matter is the baby coming?" he sounded panicked and was on the verge of jumping out of bed to rush her to the family doctor.

"No, nothing is really the matter. I just have a bad feeling…"

"About what?"

"About how I won't be here much longer…"

"What do you mean? Of course you are. Don't joke about such a thing."

"I'm serious Ravi, I feel like my time on earth is dwindling."

"I won't allow it to take you…I don't think that I'd survive without you."

"Oh Ravi, you know as well as I do that you don't choose how you go out, or when for that matter. And you'd have to survive, for all three of our boys."

Elisabeth smiled softly at her husband, a hand resting on her protruding stomach. An indication that she felt that she'd leave after the baby was born.

Ravinger looked hurt at the implication of surviving without her and simply held her to his chest, his head resting on top of hers.

"That's why I want you to promise me something Ravinger…"

"Anything love."

"Promise me that when I go…you open yourself up to our boys. Show them the love you hide from them. They'll need you to be their rock, the person in which they can trust since it can't be me. Meliodas especially, he's such an emotional child."

That was true, Meliodas, while not outwardly showing it often, could be very emotional given the situation.

"Promise me Ravinger, that you will show them more love after I'm gone. Don't be afraid to show my love. After all, you are the strongest in the family, if anyone says something you can just teach them a lesson, no?"

Ravinger laughed at his wife's sense of humor which their eldest had inherited from her. "True…alright…but only if you have to leave us. I promise to be my regular self with them, I'll show them that I love them and that I'm not afraid to show it at all."

The two shared a kiss before heading to bed.

It was only five months later that Elisabeth died of an attack on their family. At the funeral Ravinger had all three boys in his arms weeping at their lost. He hadn't been afraid that day to show his children love, and every day that followed he kept the promise to his wife.

 **So that's that for this extra. I may have another one up sometime later on in the evening. But if not please look for another one tomorrow and the day after that.**

 **I'm going to be trying to even out the extra's with the actual chapters, hopefully you all will like them and if you want to see a specific one please leave it in a review.**

 **Till next time guys.**


	14. Extra 6 - Unexpected Finds

**Hello again everyone, welcome to another Extra chapter installment.**

 **This one is about Elizabeth and Meliodas finding out that they are having a baby, their worries and such, so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Be warned there is a note at the end of this one for the poll that is up on my profile.  
PLEASE READ IT.**

Extra Chapter #6 –Unexpected finds.

It had been only two months since she and Meliodas had gotten engaged and Elizabeth couldn't have been happier. She felt that her life was coming together, like the long lost pieces of a puzzle that had been slowly put back together was almost complete.

There was only one thing that was putting a damper on their mood. Lately the platinum haired girl was getting more and more tired and dizzy, something that worried Meliodas. So far the two have managed not to alert the others to how she was feeling, but who knows how long that would last.

Then there was also the fact that Elizabeth was late, something that seldom happened and didn't quite worry her. She hadn't mentioned this to Meliodas though, she didn't want him to worry about her too much. Especially if such a thing was normal for her.

She was just coming out of the bath when a thought hit her hard, she hadn't gotten her monthly since before her and Meliodas first made love. (Something that the couple found addictive.) The shock of that thought made her sit down, reflecting on just how long it had been.

That's when her dizziness and the feeling of being more tired than usual made sense. She had learned from Margaret that those symptoms, in the right circumstances, usually happen to pregnant women.

Elizabeth now had her suspicions as to what was going on with her, and as such, made plans to confirm them. Nodding to herself, the platinum haired girl swore to go into town and buy a few pregnancy tests. Without anyone's knowledge.

Elizabeth had said to the group that she needed to run into town to get a few things. When asked what those things were, she simply said womanly products and drove most of the men to accept it. The only ones who weren't really affected by her statement were Meliodas and Gowther.

Meliodas was because he too had his suspicions but wanted to wait until Elizabeth came and told him. Besides, the two had been together for a while it's not as if it was the first time this topic had come up between them.

Hell, there was a reason why the guest bathroom had a secret supply of pads and tampons.

And Gowther, well for one, he's Gowther. For two he is the resident doctor for the Boar Hat when they're not in a town.

The platinum haired girl made her way into an off the street pharmacy. One that didn't look shady. She didn't want Meliodas to rip the current town they are in apart if something happened to her. Looking as calm she could, she picked up five pregnancy tests, as one could never be too careful, before going to checkout. Asking for a paper bag instead of plastic, Elizabeth made her way to the Boar Hat where most of the group had left to explore the town or put up fliers for said establishment. Meaning that she and Meliodas were alone together, leaving plenty of time to get the tests done calmly.

Of course, she hadn't told her fiancé about what it was she was doing. Not yet. That was why she only kissed him on the cheek while he polished a glass before making her way up to their room.

Entering the bathroom, Elizabeth took in a shaky breath before starting the tests. It was on the last one did she hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Y-yes?" she squeaked out.

"Are you okay Ellie?" Meliodas asked from behind the door, feeling oddly reminiscent.

Smiling softly, Elizabeth opened the door to reveal a worried looking Meliodas. In her hand were the four previous tests she had already done. All four coming back positive.

Eyeing the tests in her hand, Meliodas' eyes widened when he spotted the results. "You are…?"

Shaking her head Elizabeth replied "It looks like it, but I want to do all the tests so I know for sure…"

Meliodas nodded, eyes still on the tests, "And how many have you done?"

"I'm on the last one…"

"Okay, how long do we wait?"

"Fifteen minutes, we have…" here she checked the timer "about another five."

"Okay." Meliodas replied making his way into the bathroom and sitting on the bathtub's side.

Elizabeth was nervous, he's never been this silent with her before. She got the impression that he was upset. "A-are you mad?"

The blond was stunned at her question. He wasn't mad at all, in fact he was ecstatic. He was just worried about everything. Where would they put the baby when he or she was born? Would they have enough money for everyone plus them and a baby? How would everyone react? Would they be upset or happy? All these questions had run through his mind but the most important one would be:

Would he be able to be a good father?

He remembered that his father hadn't always been the fun-loving man everyone had known now. Ravinger hadn't shown care for the oldest until after his wife and the mother of his children passed away. He worried that it would take the death of Elizabeth to make him show his child that he cared for them. And he didn't want that. Not at all.

Shaking his head of the negative thoughts, Meliodas looked at Elizabeth's worried face. Smiling a soft smile of his now, he took both her hands, she had put the tests down while he was thinking, with his before speaking. "No, I'm not mad. In fact I'm far from mad, Ellie, I'm ecstatic that we could be having a baby. Though I'm pretty sure we are since you have four positive pregnancy tests there."

"Then what are you upset about?" She could always tell that something was up with him.

Sighing the blond knew that he couldn't hide anything from her, she never pressed him about his past but when something was wrong or he was thinking too hard on something she would make him cave and speak up.

"I'm just worried about being a good dad…you know my own wasn't like that when I was a kid. It was only after mom died did he become like he is now…I just don't want to have the death of someone, you in particular, to make me show just how much I love our kid."

Elizabeth's lips perked up into a small, fond smile, she figured it was something like that. "Mel, you know that I wouldn't ever leave you. You protect me too much for me to ever do that. I know that when, and if, we have a child you'd show it all the love in the world. Like you show me every day."

"…I guess that's true…"

"You know it is, besides if you ever act that way with our child, I'd make you change it immediately."

Noting the deadly, and somewhat sexy, smile on her face, Meliodas simply nodded in return. Elizabeth's smile turned from deadly to innocent before she leaned over and kissed his lips, which he returned heatedly, she would keep to that promise. He knew she would. They would have continued their kiss if it hadn't been for the timer going off signaling that the last test was ready to be read.

Elizabeth turned and grabbed the test off of the counter, reading it for a second before a bright, blinding smile lit up her face. She turned back to the blond, eagerly sitting on the bathtub's side still, waiting patiently for her to tell him the final results.

Showing him the test stick, particularly the pink strip signaling that they were indeed having a child in roughly half a year.

The couple decided that they should celebrate and as such, didn't leave their room until the Bar Hat had to be opened. By then the rest of their group had returned and had promptly teased them about their lovemaking.

The couple decided to wait until it was the right time to tell the group in recompense for said teasing.  
 **_**

 **Well that's one more extra chapter completed. Hope you all liked that fluff.**

 **Now, I don't think I've explained the poll thoroughly enough.**

 **The poll is for the next chapter, I wanted my readers take on names so I can plan to write which gender the baby will be.**

 **You can choose two names, one of each or two of each. I really want you guys to go visit my profile and vote on it, if I don't get at least 20 votes, I'm just going to go with my original idea for the baby okay?**

 **And no I'm not gonna tell you all, you'll have to find out in the next REAL chapter.**

 **SO please go vote on the poll and stay tuned for the next extra.**

 **Till next time.**


	15. Extra 7 - An average day in life

**Welcome to another extra chapter. These last two will be about 500 words each, short but sweet. That's the key and I hope that's okay.**

 **Anyways enjoy.**

Extra Chapter #7 –An average day in life.

Waking up early is hell. Sure it's not a burning fire with little devil people poking your ass, but it is annoying to say the least. Especially if one had been drinking late into the night. At least, that's what Ban thinks.

You see, every night after the Boar Hat closes the group celebrates a good day of work by drinking. Sometimes, said celebrations lead to forgetfulness on some of the tasks needed to be done before going to bed. Tasks like doing the dishes, cleaning messes (Which are sometimes sticky as fuck), washing down the chairs, and so on. When this does happen, Meliodas has everyone up early in the morning to check the stock of food supply and alcohol, as well as cleaning the hell out of the Bar.

So if waking up early itself is hell, but what does that mean for waking up early AND having to clean and do shit when all you want to do is go back to sleep?

Ban, as well as some of the other occupants of the Bar, agree that it is double hell with a dash of purgatory.

While the others are busy with the easy stuff, like wiping the tables and such, Ban was stuck with one of the hardest.

Dishes.

Dishes that have caked on food that hadn't been soaked in water and soap. Dishes that make you never want to eat food again. Horrible, horrible dishes.

Why, oh why did Ban have to be cursed with being the only cook, with edible taste, in the Boar Hat?

Sure sometimes Elaine helped out with doing dishes. But that was only when they weren't celebrating a hard day's work. Any other night would be fine, but never the morning after celebrating and getting wasted the night before. Even if said blonde never fully partook in said alcohol, she didn't want to get Merlin or Meliodas in trouble after all.

Still, she knows how hungover he was and instead of giving into his puppy-dog eyes, she simply told him that he could've done the dishes before celebrating. Something she had told him to do time and time again.

So here Ban was, in a dirty kitchen while the others were outside in the main Bar area or outsides spraying the chairs off of who knows what. Said kitchen was messy as fuck with scrapes of food and messy pots and pans with utensils littered in and around them. While the sink was stacked with four piles of dishes that were as tall as said bluenette.

The scrapes were, by far, the easiest to clean. He'd just give them to the pigs. But it was the dishes that got him.

Sighing to himself, Ban grabbed his trusty yellow gloves, a new sponge, and a new bottle of dish soap and got to work. A single thought in his head:

" _Yep, just an average day at the Boar Hat…."_


	16. Extra 8 - Aftershock discussion

**Twice in one day!? What is going on with me? Well, I'll tell you me. I wanted to get caught up with the extra chapters so that they are even with the actual ones. Yay, I accomplished that. Great job me, well, thank you me.**

 **Enjoy the one of the last extras and don't forget to vote on the poll for it. It's important. Honest.**

Extra Chapter #8 – Aftershock discussion.

The group had settled for the night, it was only after Meliodas and Elizabeth had announced that they were having a baby, and the group still couldn't comprehend it. Ban and Monspeet were currently passed out on the ground next to the fire while Ravinger had sobered up, though it was only a little.

Currently they sat at the folding table all nursing their drinks still.

"I can't believe Captain and Ellie are gonna have a little baby…" Diane stated with a fond smile aimed towards King.

Said person turned a beat red before averting his gaze from his girlfriend. Granted they had been together for a while now, but he couldn't comprehend that the girl of his dreams wanted to move to that stage already.

"I know, it seems like just yesterday the two had come to me and said that they were together. Poor little Ellie was terrified that I would tell her father." Ravinger said in reply, a look of remembrance on his face.

"Hmm, I wonder what their child will be like. One like Elizabeth, soft and sweet like an angel unless tempered with. Or one like Captain, blunt to a fault, possessive, and abrasive unless it's with Elizabeth….Or perhaps a mixture of both?" Merlin said thoughtfully as she nursed a partially full glass of wine.

It was after she said that did the two younger Gore's shudder in horror. They could believe that their elder brother was having a child with the one who accepted him despite his faults. The one who garnered his attention and affection for far longer than anyone else. What they couldn't believe, however, was the possibility that said child would be either like said blond was horrifying.

They had barely survived a moody Meliodas in years previous, they didn't think they would handle a mini version.

And don't get them started on Elizabeth, while most of the time she was soft and gentle as the wind, rile her up and it's like dealing with five Meliodas'. Something one of the two younger Gore's had felt a little too hands on.

Ravinger, spotting their looks of horror, busted out laughing with his face already red from his rather large intake of alcohol. He had already thought the two would be terrified of the little thing growing inside Elizabeth, but he had never thought that said looks would be this hilarious to look at.

And how right he was to laugh, both younger males had pale faces with their eyes wide and mouths dropped open a little. Seeing two normally hard to shock males in such a state had everyone laughing until Meliodas had thrown his shoes at them in an attempt to shut them all up.

It worked since said shoes had hit his father on the head and promptly knocked him out.

It was then decided for everyone to turn in before they anger the dragon more.

Good choices lead to happy outcomes afterall.


End file.
